Lettres
by Kestrel chan
Summary: Moi je n'ai qu'une seule chose à t'avouer : je te hais ah oui vraiment...mais ça c'est sans me compter moi l'auteuse! alors la petite lettre qui est le début d'une engueulade va aboutir à une autre fin!
1. Chap 1 : Au début, tout allait bien

Auteur : Kestrel.

Mail :

Disclaimer : C nul de devoir le faire puisque personne le lit, mais on est obligé. Tout est à JK Rowling. Je tue joyeusement les personnages, je les massacre gaiement, je les frappe gentiment, et quand ils seront bien morts, je les rendrai, juré. Rewiews, SVP.

Genre : Romance Hermione/Drago.

N/A : Cette fic je l'ai écrite il y a un moment ! je l'ai relue, et j'ai décidé de la mettre ici. Le premier chap est peut-être pas terrible mais ça s'arrange après, juré se met à prier : pourvue que ne foute pas en l'air ma mise en page...s'il vous plait...

**Lettres.**

**Chapitre 1 : Je voudrais comprendre...**

Je m'affale sur mon lit. Franchement, je n'ai envie de ne faire qu'une chose : écrire. Je prends un morceau de parchemin et une plume (et de l'encre, bien sûr). Je vais écrire à Draco Malefoy, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais il y a des jours où le pourquoi importe peu. Peut-être que je dois me lâcher, pour enfin lui dire ce que je pense sans qu'il m'interrompe. Je me mets à écrire.

Mon très cher ennemi,

Je ne sais pourquoi je t'écris. Peut-être parce que quand je te vois, j'ai de la peine. Cette nouvelle va sûrement te faire plaisir, vu que je suis à Gryffondor, et que nous nous détestons cordialement depuis des années pour un motif stupide. Quoi qu'il en soit, peu m'importe ce que cela te fais, je voudrais que tu lises cette lettre jusqu'au bout.

Quand je te vois, je soupire et je me dis que tu aurais fait un excellent ami. Pourquoi ai-je cette sensation qui m'essore le cœur ? On est ennemis, on passe le plus clair de notre temps à s'insulter, à se battre. Je me dis que ça aurait pu être autrement, qu'on aurait pu être les meilleurs amis du monde.

Peut-être que je t'écris parce que j'ai l'impression que, toi aussi, tu t'en es aperçu, que ça te chagrine un peu. Et ça me tourmente, jour et nuit. Te laisser sans avoir de réponses.

Ou peut-être que je t'écris tout simplement parce que je m'ennuie et que j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. De te faire part de ce que je pense.

Ou peut-être que je t'écris parce que je voudrais comprendre comment on en est arrivés là, stupidement. Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi on se hait tant. Cette réponse, je sais que tu l'as, Drago Malefoy, et je la veux. Ça sera une bonne raison pour toi de ne pas me la donner, pourtant...Comprendre pourquoi on ne pourrait pas vivre en amis. Mais peut-être que ça te plait, de vivre traqué, pourchassé, ou alors chasseur, cherchant à blesser, dans un monde où il faut se battre pour avoir sa place ? Oui, j'avoue que moi, ça me plait assez, malgré la peine que j'ai...Lancer des mots blessants, frapper avec haine, souffrir...Oui, peut-être que ça me plait en fin de compte. Tu n'as sûrement pas besoin de moi pour savoir que les filles sont cruelles, si ? Je ne fais pas l'exception. Pas avec toi, en tout cas. Les filles de Serpentard, que te trouvent-elles ? Ton côté bad boy leur plaît sûrement beaucoup...Moi il me plaît sûrement parce que c'est un motif pour me battre avec toi. Tu n'espérais quand même pas que j'ignorais ce que tu es ? Je ne te l'avais encore simplement jamais dit.

Ou peut-être encore que je t'écris pour la plus évidente des raison : pour te dire ma haine. Oui, je te hais, mon meilleur ennemi, Drago Malefoy. Tu m'énerves à toujours dire des paroles blessantes. J'aimerai te haïr comme il faut, en tant que Serpentard et que personne blessante. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Tu vas sans doute te réjouir en pensant que personne ne peut te haïr vraiment, toi, le grand Drago Malefoy. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion.

Harry, lui, n'a pas besoin de se forcer pour te haïr. Mais je sais que ça lui fait de la peine. C'est dur, tu remues toujours ses points faibles pour le briser. Il pleure, le soir, tu sais ? En pensant qu'il est maudit, écrasé par le poids qui pèse sur ses épaules. Nous avons beau le consoler tous les jours avec toute la gentillesse du monde, Ron et moi, mais on n'y arrive pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est dur de voir un ami souffrir ainsi. Mais ça aussi, ça va probablement te faire plaisir. De savoir que c'est dur pour nous. Si tu avais ne serait-ce qu'un seul ami, tu comprendrais probablement. Mais je ne pense pas que tes deux toutous puissent être qualifiés d'amis. Ça ne te pèse pas, d'être seul ? Je voudrais vraiment savoir. Tu n'as jamais eu envie d'un véritable ami sur lequel tu aurais pu compter, à qui tu aurais pu te confier ? Je me demande pourquoi je m'en préoccupe.

Ou alors je t'écris sûrement parce que je veux que tu saches que tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui mérite le respect. Tu veux briser les gens alors que toi-même tu pourrais trouver le bonheur en étant ami avec nous. Mais tu préfères nous haïr, nous blesser. Ton but dans la vie est sûrement de pourrir la nôtre. Mais peut-être que tu ne nous hais pas ? Après tout, on n'a peut-être pas besoin de se détester pour vouloir se tuer ? Oui, cela fait beaucoup de peut-être. Mais l'espoir fait vivre, bien que je sois sûre que tu te feras un plaisir de décevoir le mien.

Que ces mots te hantent, Draco Malefoy.

Avec ma sincère haine,

La Sang-de-Bourbe, qui préférerait être appelée Hermione.

Dieu que cette lettre est longue ! Pourquoi j'ai écrit à Malefoy, moi ? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, il faut que j'aille la poster maintenant. Il ne la recevra pas devant tous ses petits copains, comme ça. Pourquoi je lui ai écrit ? Il va sûrement se fendre la pêche en lisant ma lettre, si jamais il la lit jusqu'au bout. Et après il va la montrer à tout le monde. Et tout le monde va se moquer de moi. Donc, évidemment, il faut que je l'envoie. Je ne suis vraiment pas logique, moi. Très illogique, même. Mais je vais aller la poster. Je sors du dortoir, et sur qui je tombe ? Sur Parvati, évidemment.

- Oooooh ! fait-elle dès qu'elle aperçois ma lettre. C'est pour qui ? C'est une lettre d'amour ?

Ben voyons. La seule chose qui l'intéresse, en dehors de la Divination, ce sont les potins. Et les histoires d'amour nourrissent particulièrement bien les potins, allez savoir pourquoi. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est agaçante, quand même. Pourquoi est-ce que Ron sort avec elle ? Elle presque toujours avec nous, maintenant !

- Non, c'est une lettre pour mes parents.

Je vois bien qu'elle aimerai vérifier, mais elle fait semblant de me croire et me sort un "Ah" pas convaincu. Je la dépasse. Si elle savait que j'écris à Malefoy. J'imagine déjà le bazar qu'elle ferait. Je descends rapidement les escaliers, des fois que je tombe sur Lavande ou Crivey. Ginny, ce n'est pas pareil. Elle, je pourrai tout lui dire. Bien sûr, à peine je commence à descendre les marches que je vois Harry et Ron en train de jouer aux échecs. Oh, non. Je ne sais pas leur mentir. Je cache la lettre dans ma poche et je descends l'air de rien. Evidemment, Ron lève aussitôt les yeux.

- Salut, Mione.

Harry lève les yeux à son tour et me sourit. Je leur fais un sourire.

- Salut.

Les yeux de Ron tombent sur ma poche.

- C'est une lettre pour qui ? demande-t-il.

Me ! Ma lettre dépasse encore de la poche. Je me suis rapprochée du portrait.

- Oh, euh...pour mes parents, je bafouille.

Et je m'enfuis de la salle. Quelle horreur, je ne sais vraiment pas leur mentir. Ils ne m'ont pas cru, c'est sûr. Trop tard, je leur dirai tout plus tard, juré. Je monte les escaliers qui mènent à la volière. Je sais, j'ai ma propre chouette, Helen. Mais vu que Malefoy nous épie chaque matin pour voir s'il ne peut pas nous critiquer, il connaît ma chouette. Et je ne veux pas qu'il sache, dès qu'il recevra ma lettre, que c'est moi. Sinon, je suis sûre qu'il la jettera aussitôt. J'entre dans la volière. Pouah, quelle odeur, ici ! Je me dépêche d'attacher ma lettre à un hibou pas très réveillé. Je le regarde s'envoler et commencer à contourner le château. Puis je m'en vais, l'odeur est vraiment insupportable.

**À**

**Suivre**

...

Si je n'ai pas de rewiews, vous n'aurez pas de 


	2. Chap2 : ensuite tu m'as envoyé une lettr

Auteur : Kestrel.

Disclaimer : archnouk blabla JKR regnuk evrik bye bye. C'était du martien. Vous avez vu mon don pour les langues ?

Genre : Romance Hermione/Draco.

N/A : Vous avez vu ?? vous avez vu ????? la mise en page à marché !!!! (auteur surexcitée) mais vous avez vu ??? c'est même SOULIGNE ET EN GRAS !!! ouaaaaaaah !!!! magique !!! pour la publication, je pense que ce sera une ou deux fois par semaine. Genre samedi et mercredi, par exemple ! vous en pensez quoi ?

**Lettres.**

**Chapitre 2 : Lecture du désespoir.**

Je suis allongé sur mon lit. Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie ! C'est atroce. Mais c'est mieux que si Crabbe et Goyle étaient là. J'ai eu un mal fou à les semer. N'empêche que je m'ennuie. Atrocement. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas aller emmerder un peu Potter ? Je m'emmerde et lui non. C'est pas juste. Mais à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être dans sa salle commune. Saint Potter. Pff, il doit être en train de réviser, ou de jouer à je ne sais trop quoi avec son fidèle Weasley...

Pitié, un peu d'action...Je ferme un peu les yeux. J'aime la paix, sauf quand je m'ennuie. Je m'endors presque. Toc, toc, toc. Oh, c'est pas vrai. C'est qui ? J'ouvre un œil. Toc, toc, toc. Je me lève difficilement et je vais ouvrir ma porte. L'avantage d'être préfet, c'est qu'on a une chambre à soi et qu'on n'a pas à subir les ronflements de Goyle, par exemple. Y a personne. Merde, je déteste les mauvaises blagues dans ce genre. Toc, toc, toc. Y recommencent, je vais les tuer. Minute. La porte, je suis devant, et je la tiens ouverte. Donc, ça ne vient pas de là. Bien, Draco. T'as trouvé ça tout seul ?

Je me tourne vers la fenêtre. Un hibou. Bien sûr. Je ferme la porte et j'ouvre la fenêtre. Il entre, me lâche la lettre sur la tête, une merde par terre et il ressort. mots grossiers Non ! Heureusement que la sorcellerie existe ! je ne me voie pas, mais pas du tout en train de nettoyer ce truc (nda : ?...bizarre, moi si)! Y sait pas combien ça coûte, ce tapis que m'a envoyé mon père ? Je jette un sort de nettoyage vite fait et j'ouvre la lettre. Y a intérêt à ce que ce soit une bonne nouvelle, ou quelqu'un ayant un bon motif pour m'écrire, parce que sinon, ça va très mal aller. J'ai la sale manie de parler en lisant. Heureusement que je suis préfet et que j'ai ma chambre.

- Mon très cher ennemi...Ben ça commence bien ! Et d'abord, c'est qui ? Potter ?

Je verrai ça plus tard.

- Un Gryffondor ? je m'exclame.

Ok, donc, vu que nous ne sommes pas en vacances, cette personne vient juste de m'écrire. C'est peut-être Potter. Il a de la peine ? Tant mieux.

- Ça va sûrement te faire plaisir, c'est bien vu...

Je continue ma lecture. Je me dis que ça aurait pu être autrement, pu être amis...Gna, gna, gna. C'est bien quelqu'un de Gryffondor. Y a qu'eux pour se désoler sur ce qui aurait pu être ou ne pas être. C'est d'un débile. Je voudrais que tu lises ma lettre jusqu'au bout...Bon, d'accord. Après tout, si toute la lettre est dans le même genre, je veux bien me marrer un peu.

- Moi, faire un excellent ami, je me sens insulté...

Je me vois très mal faire un excellent ami d'un Gryffondor. Surtout si c'est Potter. Que ça me chagrine un peu ! Je viens de lire la suite du paragraphe. N'importe quoi ! Et d'abord, c'est qui ? Je vais regarder tout de suite...La Sang-de-Bourbe, qui préférerait être appelée Hermione. C'est Granger. Ok...Donc c'est pas Potter, mais un de ses fidèles compagnons...Bon, c'est vrai, des fois je me dis qu'on aurait pu s'entendre. MAIS ÇA NE ME CHAGRINE PAS ! Je n'ai besoin de personne, surtout pas de Potter et compagnie. Il faudrait plutôt que je les évite, pour mon moral et ma santé. Et d'abord, pourquoi elle m'écrit ? elle ne sait pas...Ben voyons. Elle ne pouvait pas me le dire en face, non ?

Voyons la suite. Ah, ça la tourmente jour et nuit ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! La Sang-de-Bourbe est tourmentée à cause de moi ! Peut-être qu'elle écrit parce qu'elle s'ennuie. C'est pas très valorisant pour ma personne. Et qu'elle doit parler à quelqu'un et qu'elle n'a que moi sous la plume. Elle peut dire tout de suite que je suis un bouche-trou ! Et franchement, ce qu'elle pense, je m'en fiche....

Comprendre comment on en est arrivés là ? C'est simple, Potter a refusé de s'allier à moi pour la raison que j'avais insulté Weasley qui avait ri de moi. Depuis, on essaye de se tuer. C'est normal, non ? La réponse. Bien sûr que je l'ai. Elle la veux. Eh bien je ne la lui donnerai pas. Tiens, elle me connaît, la petite Granger...Elle avait prévu que ce serait une bonne raison pour moi de ne pas la lui donner. Pas très dur à deviner...Pas vivre en amis, parce que c'est comme ça ! Elle commence à m'agacer, avec ses paroles sensées ! Vivre dans un monde où il faut se battre, oui, ça me plaît, Granger. D'ailleurs, toi-même tu l'avoues. Ça te plaît et tu peux être cruelle. Alors, quelle est cette question stupide que tu me poses ? C'est la loi du plus fort, c'est tout. Et chacun à une part en lui qui aime cette loi. En l'occurrence, je fais partie des plus forts et on me respecte.

Les filles ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles me trouvent ? Eh bien...Je n'ai peur de personne, ni des lois, je suis mignon, puissant et riche avec une forte personnalité...Mon côté bad boy ? Oui, c'est vrai que ça aide. Ça leur plaît beaucoup. Même toi, tu avoues l'aimer...Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je suis le meilleur ! Peut-être pour me dire que tu me hais ? Heureusement que tu ne m'aimes pas, Granger. Je crois que j'en mourrai. Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup de peut-être ? Je crois que je suis la cause de ton embrouillement...Enfin une bonne nouvelle dans la journée. Ah, elle ne me hait pas comme elle le voudrait...Je le savais, je suis le meilleur ! Ne te fais pas d'illusions...Elle a tout prévu, jusqu'à la moindre de mes réactions, l'intello ! Potter n'a pas besoin de se forcer pour me haïr...Ça, je m'en doutais, merci. Potter pleure ! Géniale journée ! Oh, sa meilleure amie n'arrive pas à le consoler...Que c'est triste, bouh ! Bien sûr que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait ! Je n'ai pas de véritable ami ! Et je n'en veux pas ! J'ai besoin de personne. Bon, j'aurai aimé me confier, quelque fois, mais...Mais je n'ai besoin de personne ! Draco Malefoy n'a besoin de PERSONNE ! Mais, c'est vrai qu'un ami pour se confier et pleurer...JE NE PLEURE JAMAIS ! Je manque de déchirer la lettre. Pour qui tu te prends, Granger ? Mes toutous, comme tu dis, ce ne sont pas des amis, bien sûr que non ! Quelle cloche, celle là ! Ce sont plutôt des gardes du corps. Tu voudrais savoir ? Eh bien tu ne le sauras pas ! Et d'abord, de quoi tu te mêles, Granger ? Elle ne le sait pas non plus...Ben ça nous fait une belle jambe.

Si, je mérite le respect, idiote ! Ah, elle s'est enfin aperçu qu'il y avait beaucoup de peut-être. C'est pas trop tôt. Peut-être qu'elle va s'arrêter, maintenant. Si, je vous hais. Enfin, surtout parce que vous êtes avec Potter. Bien sûr que non, on n'a pas besoin de détester pour faire souffrir. Pas tuer, nuance. C'est compliqué. Pour tuer, c'est nécessaire de se détester. Pour faire souffrir, généralement, il ne faut pas aimer. C'est plutôt embêtant. Ensuite, il ne faut pas être indulgent ou avoir pitié, parce que sinon, ça se retourne contre nous. Après, trouver les mots qui font mal, les points faibles. Potter, c'est pas dur. Les autres, un peu plus. C'est pour ça qu'il faut fouiner partout. C'est atroce, je m'explique à moi-même. Peut-être que je devrais le mettre dans ma réponse...Si je lui réponds. Ce serait marrant de la laisser à blanc. Mais je crois que je vais répondre. Pour parler. Et je pourrai me débrouiller pour me défouler un peu en l'emmerdant un max. La suite...

- Pourrir ta vie ? je rigole. Granger, toi et tes copains, vous n'êtes pas le centre de ma vie. C'est vrai que te pourrir la vie m'amuse énormément, mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Ça y est, je deviens fou. Je parle à Granger alors que je suis seul dans ma chambre. C'est atroce. Mais c'est bientôt fini. Bon, c'est vrai que j'aimerai bien décevoir tes espoirs, Granger, mais tu ne m'en as pas fait part. Elle espère sûrement que je vais changer ou devenir ami avec elle. Je sais, l'espoir fait vivre, mais il ne faut pas exagérer. Ouh, quelle fin ! « que ces mots te hantent » ! Génial, on se croirait dans un roman ! Avec sa sincère haine. Je me doutais que ce n'était pas avec sa sincère amitié ou son sincère amour. La Sang-de-Bourbe qui préférerait être appelée Hermione. Tant pis pour elle je ne l'appellerai pas Hermione. C'est enfin fini ? C'est pas trop tôt. C'était vachement long, cette lettre.

Bon, reste à savoir si je vais lui répondre et la traumatiser par ma méchanceté, ou brûler sa lettre et la laisser à blanc. La traumatiser ou la laisser à blanc, telle est la question. Je pense que ce serait très marrant de la laisser à blanc, mais j'aimerai savoir ce qu'elle me répondrait, si je lui écrivait. Bonne question. Y a qu'un moyen de connaître la réponse. Je pense que je vais lui répondre. Mais je lui enverrai un des hiboux de la volière (le mien est en voyage) et celui qui a le plus de merde en dessous de lui, de préférence. Elle va voir ce que c'est, de recevoir des fientes sur la moquette ! je prends un parchemin et de l'encre (et une plume, bien sûr). Et je commence à lui écrire :

Granger,

T'as de la chance, je te réponds.Alors lis attentivement ce que j'ai à t'écrire...

**À**

**Suivre**

...

Bon...cette partie est écrite un peu longuement...mais ce n'était que le départ...la suite ça s'arrange juré !

RAR :

Gee : merci bcp pour ta review ! bon ben la voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plait.

Jorajho : ; woa ça, c'est une review constructive lol ! j'en déduis que tu as aimé (enfin j'espère) et voilà la suite. Merci pour ta review !

Rose Halliwell : Merci pour ta review et d'aimer ma fic . J'espère que la suite te plait.

Rayray : hello ! merci bcp toi aussi pour ta review. En espérant que la suite te plaise autant !

MirahannaManson : loool !!! oui j'ai compris ptdr !!! merci bcp pr ta review comme d'hab ça m'a fait très plaisir ! j'espère que la suite te plait !

Maelis : mdrrrrrr ! eske tu préfères cette version ? bon non en fait tu peux pas savoir le premier chapitre n'a pas trop changé ; mais t'as vu, t'as vu ???? la mise en page MARCHE ouaaaaaah !!!! PS : disparue ct ridicule

zeeve lelula : merci beaucou pour ta review ! lol j'espère que vous tous vous n'aimez pas ma fic parce qu'elle commence plutôt sérieusement, parce que vous risquez d'être déçus par la suite ;; lol 100 favoris !! bvo j'avais encore jamais vu ça ! bon bah j'espère que la suite te plait !

folle-de-toi : merci, voilà voilà voilà voilà ! lol ! j'espère que la suite te plait ! soulagée ? Draco a décidé de répondre !

Padmacho : merci beaucoup !! en fait je l'ai eue y a un moment cette idée, alors contente que ça te plaise ! bz.

Slydawn : bon ben la voilà la suite ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ça te plait toujours !

Hermi33 : merci beaucoup pour ta review c'est sympa ! voilà la suite.

En fait je suis sidérée o.O j'ai eu 5 reviews alors que ça faisait même pas une journée !! allez je tiens un compteur jusqu'à mercredi : 9 reviews en tout à la deuxième journée ! merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup !!! update tous les mercredi et samedi, je pense !


	3. chap3 : et tout a dégénéré

Auteur : Kestrel.

Disclaimer : y a-t-il encore quelqu'un dans l'assemblée qui pense qu'on va me payer pour ça ?? non ? me voilà rassurée.

Genre : Romance Hermione/Draco.

N/A : hiiiiii je suis encore en extase !! non mais vous avez vu ??? la mise en page FONCTIONNE ! c'est une première pour moi, sur ce site ! merci bcp pour toutes vos reviews puté cinq dès le premier jour ! JE VOUS ADORE !

**Lettres, 3e partie.**

**Chapitre 3 : Quoi ?!**

-...Écoute bien ce que j'ai à te dire...

Dingue ce que ça m'étonne qu'il me réponde. J'étais convaincue qu'il me laisserai à blanc. De toute façon, il l'a sûrement envisagé. Crétin...Mais ne nous emballons pas. JE lui ai écrit en premier, après tout. Alors...

'_Je vais répondre point par point à ta lettre. Bien sûr que ça m'a fait plaisir de savoir que tu avais de la peine. Sauf qu'au début, je ne savais pas qui tu étais. Pas le moindre petit indice. En plus, ta chouette a merdé sur mon tapis ! J'espère que tu sais ce que ça fait, j'ai pris la chouette qui avait le plus de merdes en dessous d'elle.'_

Ah ? Bah désolée de te décevoir mais non. Je sais pas. Et pis je suis pas désolée, finalement ! Quel crétin ! Quand je pense qu'il essaie de me salir le sol ! Mais ça m'étonne pas de lui ! Alors, la suite.

'_Tu sais, j'ai longuement hésité à répondre à ta lettre ! Te laisser à blanc ? Bof, après tout, je m'ennuyais...J'avais rien d'autre à faire !'_

Je le savais ! il a pensé à ne pas me répondre ! Rien d'autre à faire ? Il me fait bien comprendre que je ne suis rien de plus que l'ennui...Tss.

'_Alors écoute, Granger. Toi aussi, tu vas faire l'effort de lire jusqu'au bout. De la peine, tu me parles de peine ! Ha ! Ha ! Mais la peine, tout le monde en a dans son cœur !'_

Uh ? Quoi ? oui, c'est fort possible. Peut-être. Sûrement. Quelqu'un pourrait éclairer ma lanterne ? Drago Malefoy me dit que la peine, tout le monde en a ? Bon, je le savais sûrement au fond de moi. Que lui n'était pas à l'abris des sentiments, qu'il avait juste une immunité due à son éducation...Malsaine, on va dire. Mais il a de la peine ? Pkoi ?

'_Nan, tu captes pas ? Va falloir tout expliquer. Ouvre grand tes oreilles, Granger. Peut-être que Potter en a plus que les autres, je m'en fous. Les évènements accentuent la peine. Ensuite, oui, même moi j'ai de la peine, si tu te posais la question. Mais tu ne sauras pas pourquoi.'_

Ah, ben ça c'est dommage. J'aurais pu l'emmerder. Non ! Pourquoi je ne pense qu'à ça ? Pourquoi ne pas vivre en paix ?! Herm' tu es accro à cette vie. Oui, j'aime plus que tout l'emmerder. Pourquoi lui ? Bonne question. J'apprécie plus que tout l'insulter. Ok, j'adore me battre avec lui. Mais je devrais pas. Calme, Herm'. Tu te fais un mauvais délire, ça doit être le fait d'avoir traversé Nick tout à l'heure...Comment je peux imaginer un seul instant que j'aime ce qui a trait à nos bagarres ? Seigneur Dieu. Mais c'est vrai. J'aime vivre ma vie traquée. Me battre pour m'affirmer. Oh là ! C'est grave ! Je devrais peut-être aller voir madame Pomfresh ? Mais autant se l'avouer...Se déchirer, se blesser, souffrir pour être heureux. N'est-ce donc pas une délicieuse ironie ? On va voir la fin de ses explications.

'_Peut-être que j'aurai fait un bon ami. Mais le fait est que je suis un Serpentard, et vous, des Gryffondors, et toi une Sang-de-Bourbe, qui plus est.'_

Mon Dieu, mais est-ce vraiment si important ? Quel idiot.

'_Donc, nous nous haïssons cordialement. Tu veux comprendre ? C'est simple, Potter a refusé de s'allier à moi parce que j'avais insulté Weasley qui avait ri de moi. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale.'_

Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Je n'y crois pas ! Pour lui, bien sûr ! Et en plus, il y a une faute atroce à normal. Je lui ferais remarquer, ça lui fera les pieds.

'_Sauf pour toi, peut-être. Une Gryffondor, c'est sûr. Toujours à se lamenter sur ce qui aurait pu être ou ne pas être. Désespérant. La réponse, je me la garde, comme tu t'en doutais. Ne crois pas m'embrouiller avec tes belles paroles. Surtout que j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui t'embrouille. Pas vivre en amis, merde ! Parce que c'est comme ça ! On ne PEUT PAS être amis ! On est radicalement différents ! On se hait trop, bordel ! Tu ne le vois pas ! Je ne te savais pas si aveugle !'_

Bouh, j'ai peur, il s'énerve. Incroyable, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre hurler, s'exciter dans mes oreilles alors que ce n'est qu'une lettre. Il a p't'être jeté un sort, ce crétin. Y a pas intérêt ou il se souviendra de ma prochaine lettre. Aveugle, moi ! Non, je ne le vois que trop bien ! Mais j'espère toujours qu'un jour tu cesseras de nous pourrir la vie ! Merde ! Ola, moi aussi je m'emporte.

'_Mais oui, tu ne l'as pas encore vu ?'_

Vu quoi ?

'_J'AIME vivre en me battant ! C'est la loi du plus fort ! En soi, chacun l'aime un peu ! Et je suis le plus fort.'_

Surtout le plus vantard. La loi du plus fort. Cette loi primitive.

'_Même toi tu l'avoues, allons. Qui n'aime pas ça ? Londubat, peut-être._

_Les filles...Parlons-en, puisque tu en es une. Alors...Je ne crains ni les lois ni les gens, je suis riche, mignon, intelligent, puissant. Et...'_

Et idiot, méchant, arrogant, possédant un ego de la taille de l'Angleterre, un personnalité invivable...Quoi d'autre ? Une tête sur laquelle s'est renversé le pot de gel. Une tête que je déteste et qui a une figure méchante. Ouh, qu'est-ce qu'il écrit petit ! Pas en pattes de mouches, c'est trop demander ?

'_Et je suis bad boy, oui ça plait énormément aux filles, toi y compris. La preuve, tu ne me hais pas comme il faut ! Ha, ha ! Sans vouloir m'envoyer des fleurs, je suis le meilleur !'_

Tu es autant le meilleur que moi un cancre. Moi aussi, ça me plait. Mais pas pour les même raisons. Parce que c'est un motif pour t'insulter que tous les profs sauf Rogue ne discutent pas. Il veut pas s'envoyer des roses ? Ben c'est raté, je crois. Mais sa synthèse des choses est un point de vue intéressant. Indiscutablement. J'aurais jamais dû lui écrire que j'arrivai pas à le haïr. D'ailleurs, j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas lui écrire du tout. Maintenant, il a la grosse tête. Les mecs, je te jure...

'_Au fait, Granger, heureusement que tu ne m'aimes pas ! J'en mourrais ! Quelle horreur, être aimé par une Sang-de-Bourbe !'_

QUOI ?! Comment PEUT-IL écrire ça ? Je m'assois violement sur le lit qui craque un peu. Et voilà, en plus, j'ai pris du poids ! Quelle horreur, ce type ! Je me sens d'humeur à lui faire porter chapeau pour tout ! Comment peut-il écrire ça ? C'est dégueulasse ! J'en pleure presque. Comment est-ce que je fais pour ne pas jeter cette chose au feu ? Calme, Herm'. Tu te vengeras. Poursuis.

'_Tu sais quoi ?Je me fiche que Potter pleure, que vous n'arrivez pas à le consoler ! Oh, c'est triste, bouh ! Mais va savoir pourquoi, ça me fait plaisir !'_

Parce que tu n'as pas de cœur, évidemment ! Mon Dieu, pourquoi je lui ai écrit ? Il va s'en servir pour nous faire souffrir, et Harry et Ron m'en voudront à mort ! Quelle idiote je suis...Je me déteste ! Non, Herm', non ! Te laisse pas avoir par ce crétin ! Il veut juste te faire flipper (il a réussi). Mais, peut-être...Nan ! Oh, je déteste cette partie de moi qui doute de tout...

'_Tu veux vraiment savoir si ça ne me pèse pas d'être seul ? Alors tu peux ajouter ça à la liste des réponses que tu n'auras pas. Si tu veux vraiment des réponses, ne me pose pas directement la question, idiote. Ruse un peu !'_

- Il ne fallait pas m'insulter directement, je grogne en saisissant une plume, de l'encre et un parchemin. Au fait, merci du tuyau.

Ce gars n'est franchement pas plus intelligent que moi. Mais peut-être qu'il veut être obligé de me donner les réponses. Herm' tu délires. Faut pas le surestimer, non plus. Mais pas le sous-estimer, me dit cette horrible partie de moi. Putain, si je pouvais la faire taire. Avant de lui écrire, on va essayer de lire la suite.

'_Bon, alors...Tu me désespères ! OUI ! Je vous hais ! Enfin, surtout parce que tu es avec Potter et une Sang-de-Bourbe.'_

Mais merde à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a, avec ses Sangs-de-Bourbe ?! Ça doit être un complexe d'enfance, à tous les coups ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il vient me faire chier avec ça, d'abord ? Du calme, Herm' ! C'est pas un vocabulaire de préfète, ça !

'_Bien sûr que non, on n'a pas besoin de se détester pour faire souffrir !_ _C'est compliqué. Pour tuer, c'est nécessaire de se détester. Pour faire souffrir, généralement, il ne faut pas aimer. C'est plutôt embêtant. Ensuite, il ne faut pas être indulgent ou avoir pitié, parce que sinon, ça se retourne contre nous. Après, trouver les mots qui font mal, les points faibles. Potter, c'est pas dur. Les autres, un peu plus. C'est pour ça qu'il faut fouiner partout.'_

Dieu que ce type est bête ! Ben voilà, je vais aller fouiner partout pour trouver ce qui le fait pleurer, tant soit peu qu'il pleure ! Ben voyons ! Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ! Bravooo ! Je crois qu'il voulait que je le fasse. Mon aura magique s'est drôlement développée, et je sens qu'il en avait envie. Va savoir pourquoi... C'est bizarre, ça. Les mecs, si c'est pas Harry ou Ron, et encore, je les comprends pas. Comment ils fonctionnent ? Qui a perdu le mode d'emploi ? J'arrive pas à capter ce qu'ils veulent, à part se taper le plus de filles possible !

'_Pourrir ta vie ? Granger, toi et tes potes, vous n'êtes pas le centre de l'univers magique ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous emmerder. Ça, c'est plutôt mon hobbies !'_

Ah ? Ça, ça m'étonne. Son hobbies, je m'en doutais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait d'autre ? Peut-être qu'il se coiffe ? C'est vrai qu'il doit passer des heures à ça, avec ses tonnes de gel. Il doit dépenser une fortune en gel.

'_Tu sais, tu ne m'as pas fait part de tes espoirs, par conséquent, je ne peux pas les décevoir (dommage). Sois logique ! Au fait...Tu as été écrivain ?Que ces mots te hantent...Ouuuh ! Quels frissons ! Ha ! ha !'_

Ah bon ? J'ai écrit ça, moi ? je vais vraiment très mal, en ce moment. Qu'est-ce qui m'prend ? C'est quoi cette maladie ?

'_Draco Lucius Malefoy,_

_Futur comte de Malefoy, diplômé en Magie Noire'_

Et emmerdeur de première, spécial crétin garanti, et gnagnagna ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ses titres ! Magie Noire ? L'est trop jeune, c'est illégal ! En plus je pense pas que ce soit bon pour la santé magique ! On a un mauvais penchant...Mais ? Il A un mauvais penchant ! Bien Herm'...Tu l'as trouvé maintenant seulement ? Il doit être diplômé depuis tout petit !

'_P.S. : Au fait, je m'en doutais que Potter me haïssait sans efforts, merci ! Et heureusement que c'était pas avec ton sincère amour !'_

HEIN ?! Cacatoès, illettré, vandale, crétin, malotru, connard, goujat, rustre, idiot, imbécile, con, perroquet, fouine, perruche, marin d'eau douce, boit-sans-soif, zoulou, ornithorynque, pirate, analphabète, tu pues, marche à l'ombre, canasson, âne battée, putain, merde, salaud, salopard, fils de Mangemorts, chiotte ! (mon stock de gros mots étant vide, veuillez me pardonner de ce passage violent, et pis j'allais pas mettre tout les noms d'animaux) Il manque une virgule après doutais ! Oh, mais ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Je prends ma plume, mes parchemins, et de l'encre. J'vais m'venger ! Et je commence à écrire rageusement. Il aura de la chance s'il arrive à me lire. Personne me parle comme ça de l'affection que je porte aux autres ! Vengeaaaance !

**À**

**Suivre**

...

Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews ! Sinon, Hermione couchera avec Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Dumbledore, Milicent Bulstrode et votre pire ennemi à la fois !

Hermione : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Pitié ! Des feedbacks !

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : Niark, niark ! Tu dois faire c'que j'dis ! Et sans feedbacks, voilà c'qui va t'arriver ! Prie pour que t'ais des fans !

(en fait l'auteur ne dit pas ça paskel a pas de reviews, mais juste pour le plaisir de raconter n'importe quoi...-ta gueule conscience !)

N/A2 : bien je pense que ce chapitre est mieux que les autres non ? le début est passé, maintenant passant aux choses sérieuses. Si tant est qu'il faille être sérieux pour écrire de l'humour (ou du moins j'essaie). A la prochaine ! PS : je m'excuse, mes chapitres sont plutôt courts.

RAR : (hey progrès, aujourd'hui j'ai eu l'impression de changer de disque en répondant aux reviews !)

Jorajho : en effet ça devient de plus en plus constructif mdr ! toujours aussi autoritaire mais j'en déduis que ça te plait, alors la voilà la suite !

Infinitylight : lol t'as raison la lettre d'Hermi ça commence bof bof ! mais bon c'est Hermione il fallait bien qqch de sérieux (j'avoue j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire qqch de sérieux ;;). Contente que la suite te plaise mieux, mci bcp pour ta review ! on dirait que Draco, tu l'aimes comme moi. Un peu cynique, beaucoup taré...on m'avait déjà dit que le tempérament de l'auteur ressort dans ses personnages !

Une tit fouine : MDR ! j'aime ton sourire pervers, bizarre ! lol lol lol ta review m'a trop fait rire mci bcp ! un peu sadique sur les bords non ? ça tombe bien je suis cynique. Personnellement, j'imagine trop JKR s'exciter sur son ordi en se demandant pourquoi mais pourquoi les filles préfèrent Draco (enfin dans les fics paske la vu ce qu'elle en fait -- gaspillage ! si ça se trouve c'est pour nous dégouter !) ! hum pour mon ordi...je crois qu'il est déjà perdu ! au cas où je me tromperai j'ai mis une housse plastique sur le clavier, et il y a des essuie glace automatiques sur l'écran ;-) ! encore merci merci merci merci pour ta review ça m'a fait trop plaisir !

Ayuluna : hummm vais-je te laisser languir ? non. Je suis cynique, à la limite de la sadique, mais pas encore ! en effet c'est un Dray/Hermi, c'est d'ailleurs indiqué en haut de la fic (enfin normalement). J'adore ça moi aussi ! merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça encourage !

Diabella : merci bcp pour ta review ! hum t'as raison c'est très sympa de la part de Draco de répondre, je ne sais pas s'il n'aurait pas plutôt pris la lettre pour la lire dans la salle commune des serpentards et l'afficher partout dans le château, mais dans ce cas là moi j'aurais été emmerdée pour faire ma fic mdr ! voilà je profite pleinement de mes avantages d'auteur : je fais ce que je veux quitte à faire un OOC total !

Zeeve lelula : lol alors tant mieux ! la suite te plait ?

Et un merci général pour ceux qui me lisent même en silence !


	4. chap 4: au début il y avait moi

Auteur : Kestrel.

Disclaimer : Euh...Faut vraiment que je le mette ? Bon, ben, de toutes façons, j'ai oublié ce qu'il fallait dire ! lol !

Genre : Romance Hermione/Draco

N/A : Je m'excuse platement, il semble que pour cette fic, mes chapitres soient plutôt courts...je suis navrée ! mais bon, ils arrivent vite...en plus je suis hyper en retard aujourd'hui ! vraiment désolée, me suis levée tard et j'ai passé l'aprem chez une amie. Je vais changer le rating et le mettre en PG-13, le langage catholique prend un sacré coup en pleine poire dans ce chapitre.

**Lettres, 4e partie.**

**Chapitre 4 : Oh, ça va !**

Ouh là ! Elle s'énerve, là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! J'ai rien fait, moi ! Enfin, si, peut-être. Mais ça sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, d'abord ? Rien. C'est vrai, quoi. Je l'ai juste un peu insulté, critiqué l'amour qu'elle porte aux gens, et je me suis UN PEU moqué de ses amis, c'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire un drame. Putain ! Tous les gros mots qu'elle me sort ! J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle en connaissait autant. Bachibouzouk ?! oui, tout à fait Granger...T'es sûre que ça va ? Je crois qu'elle n'est pas bien, cette fille. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? toutes les filles ne sont pas bien (KOUA ?! c'était pas dans le script, ça !). Qui a paumé le mode d'emploi ? Je sais juste que : En amour pour les femmes : il faut beaucoup comprendre les hommes et les aimer un peu, ce qui est tout à fait logique. Et pour les hommes : aimer énormément les femmes et surtout ne pas essayer de les comprendre si on ne veut pas devenir fou ! Ce qui, avouez, est beaucoup moins logique. Pour une relation amoureuse, faut se comprendre, non ? À moins qu'il ne faille que je révise ma définition de « relation amoureuse », je pense que c'est ça.

Les femmes...Franchement, ça me dépasse. En plus, elles se plaignent de toujours tout faire, ce qui est archi-faux. D'abord, qui c'est qui fait la police ? Des hommes en majorité. Qui c'est qui répare tout à la maison ? Les hommes en majorité (enfin, les moldus, parce que les sorciers ont tous des elfes de Maison, sauf les Weasley, qui sont trop pauvres)(auteur : pauvre idiot ! toi, je trouve que t un clochard en matière grise !). Les femmes ne comprennent rien aux balais, sauf pour balayer. Ce sont des catastrophes volantes. Donnez-leur un balai, revenez une heure plus tard, et vous pouvez être sûr qu'il ne restera rien dans votre jardin, et que le balai sera totalement détruit. La bonne excuse : « je crois que ton balai a un problème ». Si vous voulez mon avis, et même si vous le voulez pas, je pense que ce sont plutôt les femmes qui ont un problème. Mais je m'égare (sans dec...). Reviens à Granger, Draco.

- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot !

Ça fait combien de fois qu'elle le dit, exactement ?

- Et un illettré par dessus le marché, une faute horrible « normal », gna gna gna...

Y a franchement que les Sangs-de-Bourbe pour s'en soucier. Aaah ! Ça devient intéressant !

- Va savoir pourquoi, mais c'est toi que j'aime le plus...

Elle m'aimeuh, nananèreuh ! Uh ? Mais on dirait que je suis content ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Évidemment, on ne peut aimer personne d'autre que moi !

- Emmerder...

Ah...J'avais pas lu la fin de la phrase (cassé, niark, niark). C'est moi qu'elle aime le plus emmerder, évidemment. Je m'en suis pas aperçu, c'est bizarre, non ? Je vais lui dire, ça. Ah ? Là je suis d'accord, pour une fois : se déchirer, se blesser, souffrir pour être heureux, quelle douce ironie...Je ne la savais pas si intelligente. Hein ? Mais elle est pas intelligente ! C'est juste une INTELLO ! Ouh là. Moi non plus je vais pas bien. C'est pas parce qu'elle a sorti quelque chose d'intelligent, pour une fois, qu'elle EST intelligente. Moi je l'aime bien, Gran...cette ironie, et visiblement, elle aussi. Faut que j'aille voir madame Pomfresh. C'est quelle heure ? Oh, non, neuf heure. Elle va me foutre dehors, si je la réveille, et me gueuler dessus tant et si bien que tout le château l'entendra. Je hais les Sangs-de-Bourbe. Une infirmerie, c'est pas fait pour aller se faire soigner, même si c'est tard ? et si on a très mal en pleine nuit, elle fait quoi ? faut attendre le matin aussi ? ouais, voilà. Comme ça, elle nous retrouve mort devant la porte. Pauvre conne. Et Granger ? Je m'éloigne toujours du sujet, c'est pas possible, ça.

- C'est vraiment si important pour toi, le fait d'être une Sang-de-Bourbe ou pas ?

Mmm...Bonne question. Mais je m'en tape.

- Et tu as intérêt à me dire ce qui te fait souffrir ou je raconte à toute l'école que tu m'écris.

La c... ! Elle va pas faire ça, quand même !

- Je vais pas me gêner...Et bien sûr, je leur dirai que c'est toi qui a commencé, que je ne t'ai pas répondu, que tu as insisté, etc., etc. Tu te doutes bien que c'est moi qu'ils croiront, quel intérêt aurai-je à mentir ? Sacré coup pour ton honneur, tu ne crois pas ?

Maudite soit-elle ! Je la savais pas aussi sadique ! Mais les filles sont cruelles, c'est pas nouveau. N'empêche, d'une Gryffondor. Tu parles, mon honneur ! Franchement, quelle horreur, cette fille ! oh là là, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Pourquoi je lui ai dit que je souffrai ? Mieux, pourquoi je lui ai répondu ? Les Gryffondors n'attirent que les ennuis. On a Potter comme preuve vivante. J'aurai peut-être pas dû insulter l'amour qu'elle porte aux gens, ça a dû la blesser...Meuh ? Pourquoi je m'en soucie ? Et quelle idée de prendre la mouche aussi facilement ! Et d'abord, c'est elle qui m'a écrit en premier ! elle m'énerve. Je vais être obligé de tout lui dire. En plus, j'ai même pas la garantie qu'elle tiendra sa langue, cette vipère.

- PAS EN PATTES DE MOUCHES !!!!!

Aaaah ! J'ai l'impression de l'avoir entendue hurler ! À coup sûr, cette peste a enscorcelé le papier ! Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute, si j'écris en pattes de mouches ! Elle trouve pas ça joli ? Moi je trouve ça mimi. Weuh ? Draco Malefoy ne trouve rien de « mimi » ! En plus, je pense pas qu'elle fasse mieux, parce que j'arrive pratiquement pas à la lire. Elle devait vraiment être énervée. Et je devrais arrêter les onomatopées, ça la fout mal et on dirai que je suis un parfait crétin (ah ? c pas le cas ? lol).

- Qu'est-ce que ça te ferai, d'avoir un ami ?

Eh bien, je trouve ça à la fois utile, et inutile. Oh, non. Je vais pas recommencer à parler tout seul, si ? Je lui expliquerai dans la lettre.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu viens me faire chier avec les Sangs-de-Bourbe ? C'est un complexe d'enfance, ou quoi ?

Ben, je la fais chier, justement. Je vois que son vocabulaire de préfète, elle a renoncé à le préservé non-vulgaire. Complexe d'enfance ? Je pense pas, non. Ah, ça y est. Je me demandais combien de temps on mettrai pour parler de ça. Les mecs, et les filles.

- Qui a perdu le mode d'emploi ? Je capte rien à ce que vous voulez.

Ben, personne l'a perdu, c'est juste que, soit y en a pas, soit tu n'es pas assez intelligente pour le comprendre.

- A part vous taper le plus de filles possible, bien sûr.

Ah, elle a réussi à comprendre ça. Heureusement, sinon, ça aurait voulu dire que son QI aurait chuté de soixante pour cent. Et franchement, je tiens pas à discuter avec un légume. À quoi ça sert de nier un truc aussi évident ? Franchement, celui qui l'a pas remarqué, c'est un naze. C'est même le but de saint Potter en personne. Je vois bien qu'il crève d'envie de se taper sa chère Cho. Mais il est trop du genre timide pour lui faire comprendre. Il aimerait bien un truc du genre prince charmant sauvant sa princesse adorée. N'importe quoi. Je crois que passer la majorité de sa vie avec des moldus lui a ramolli le cerveau. Enfin, laissons saint Potter, je m'en fiche. Et Granger ? Merde, je l'ai encore oubliée. Ah, la connasse !

- Tu fais quoi d'autre, à part nous emmerder ? Tu dois passer le reste du temps à te coiffer, avec tout ce gel, ça doit pas être évident. Tu dépenses une fortune, en gel, vu toutes les tonnes que tu te mets, non ?

Maudit commerçant ! Il m'avait assuré que personne ne remarquerai que j'avais du gel ! Bon, c'est vrai, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, ça peut pas être naturel, mais quand même ! Je vais lui faire sa fête, à celui-là, pendant les vacances. Ah, mais c'est vrai que je reste là...La barbe ! En plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à Serpentard, et que les trois autres qui restaient étaient des Gryffondors. Avec ma chance, ce sera Potter et compagnie, à tous les coups. Pas croyable. Je dois être maudit. Oui, sûrement, à cause des péchés de mon père et gna gna gna. Je hais le catholicisme ! C'est pas juste que je paie pour mon père ! Merde, et Granger ? La barbe !

- Je m'en fous, de tes titres ! En plus, tu as oublié : Emmerdeur de première et spécial crétin garanti en promotion !

Elle doit vraiment être énervée, d'habitude, elle est plus polie, même si on se parle pas souvent.

- Et d'abord, c'est illégal, d'avoir un diplôme de Magie Noire avant seize ans !

Gna gna gna...Bientôt, elle va me dire : je le dirai à maman ! Quelle gamine. En plus, j'ai seize ans. Même si j'ai eu mon diplôme à huit ans, elle peut pas le prouver. Les femmes...Ça y est, c'est fini ? Déjà ? Ah, non, ça fait beaucoup de pages...Pkoi j'ai dit déjà ? Je débloque, c'est sûr. Bon, faut que je lui réponde. Et patati, et patata. Un quart d'heure après, j'ai fini. Je vais la poster et je reviens me coucher. Si elle répond tout de suite, elle attendra demain pour la réponse. Soudain je me rends compte de quelque chose.

- Meeeerde ! Je lui ai dit de ruser, elle l'a fait ! Je lui ai tout dit ! Noooooooooon !

**À**

**Suivre**

...

Bon, alors...Comme je sais que vous adorez tous Draco, je vous demande très poliment si vous voudriez bien m'envoyer des reviews, sinon, je pense que je serais tentée d'écrire un truc comme ça : Draco va se rendre compte qu'il aime Hermione et malheureusement, Hermione couchera avec Crabbe, Goyle, Dumbledore, Milicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson et votre pire ennemi à la fois ! Tout le monde à la fois !

Les Serpentards : Tout le monde à la fois !

Hermione : Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Pitié ! Pitié pour une pauvre Gryffondor !

Les Serpentards : Pitié pour une pauvre Gryffondor !

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : Et Draco sera tellement effondré qu'il se suicidera !

Les Serpentards : Qu'il se suicidera !

Draco : Nooooon ! Des rewiews !

Les Serpentards : Des rewiews !

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire, Draco, Hermione : Ou vous le regretterez !

Les Serpentards : Ou vous le regretterez !

Voldie : Hahahahahahaha !

Rideau !

RAR :

Jorajho : en effet, ils se détestent ! enfin officiellement ! peut-être pas vraiment vu que Hermione lui a quand même écrit. Mais s'ils se tombent tout de suite dans les bras c'est pas marrant ;-) dis moi...ta fic, elle ne parlerait pas, par hasard, d'Hermione mariée avec Harry qui engage Draco comme précepteur ?

Zeeve lelula : lol tant mieux ! la suite chaque mercredi et samedi.

Ari : lol vive les reviews d'une phrase ! au moins on voit tt de suite ce qui t'a plus ! merci pour ta review

Slydawn : merci bcp ! j'espère que la suite te plait aussi

Maelis : PTDR !!! y a que toi pour voir ça décidément, mais chuis toujours contente que tu le remarques ! (hey je proteste, plagiat pr la conscience mdr !) lol pour la fin ben...pour le moment tu vois j'ai paumé la partie 14 ! j'ai que les deux premiers paragraphes alors bon...merci beaucoup pr tes reviews à chaque fois je suis morte de rire ! tant mieux si ça te plait tant que ça de voir des persos moitié perso moitié Kes !

The.tit.fouine : j'aimmmmme les romans !!! oui en effet je suis comme toi : vive le sarcasme ! je vous emmerde, et j'aime ça, voilà ma devise lol. Ou alors : je raconte des conneries, et je le fais bien ! mdr ! t'as raison vive les sarcasmes, vive Draco, vive les méchants et à bas les niais ! um pour la housse j'ai du la fabriquer sur mesure y a personne qui en vendait ! et pis tu vois y a des essuies glace des fois sur les phares des voitures alors ni vu ni connu j'en ai piqué pour les installer sur mon ordi, pk c'était plus vivable ! bon je crois que j'ai tt dit ! okay Hermi, en scène, défoule toi un max ! merci encore pour ta review !

Ayuluna : merci et tant mieux si tu as ri ! la suite est aussi bien j'espère

Poupoux : hello ! une fan incontestée de Draco de plus à ajouter à la liste, on dirait ? lol tu es plus du côté de Draco toi hin ?? merci pour ta review !

Infinitylight : BIP BIP BIP ALERTE ROUGE ! ALERTE ROUGE ! REVIEW CONSTRUCTIIIIIVE ! lol !!! d'abord, merci bcp ça fait très plaisir les reviews de ce genre ! pour le Herm/Draco, no soucy...j'ai tout prévu, hihi (Draco : et là, elle ns dit de pas ns en faire paskel a tout prévu...mais bien sûr !) ! et je prends en compte ta remarque, t'as sûrement raison...on me trouve parfois extrémiste : moi c'est tout ou rien ! je vais essayer d'éviter à l'avenir.


	5. chap 5 : ensuite tu es arrivée

Auteur : Kestrel

Disclaimer : Mais y m'soule, çui-là ! J'le mets pas, puisque c'est comme ça !

Genre : Romance Hermione/Draco

N/A : lol bon vous aller sans doute trouver Draco un peu mou dans cette partie j'en suis navrée, je ne le garderai pas toujours comme ça c'est promis !

**Lettres, 5e partie.**

**Chapitre 5 : Oh là, je vais vraiment mal...**

Wèèèèèèèèèèèèèè ! J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi, j'ai réu...Hein ? De quoi ? Ouh, j'arrive pas à lire ! Il a pas fait d'efforts, cet abruti ! je lui avais dit de plus écrire en pattes de mouches ! Je m'énerve, là. Je crois que le fait d'écrire à Malefoy ne m'arrange pas. Plus exactement, le fait que Malefoy existe ne m'arrange pas. C'est ça. Pourquoi il est né ? Bon, on va lire la réponse à ma ruse. Y a des jours où je me surprends moi-même, c'est dingue ! Bon, la réponse...

- Souffre parce que "passage illisible" me force à "passage illisible" et j'aime "passage illisible" contente ?

Bah...Je le serai si j'avais pu lire ce que t'as écrit, mais vu que j'y arrive pas... Et si je lui demandai de me le réécrire plus lisiblement ? Nan, il se fera pas avoir une deuxième fois. Putain, pourquoi ? Ça fait chier ! Pour une fois que je réussi à l'avoir, il écrit comme un pied ! Calme-toi, Herm'...Faut que t'arrive à lire ça. Il me fait trop chier, ce gars ! Il me pourrit la vie à chaque instant ! Même maintenant, là, tout de suite ! Pauvre type ! Du calme...Merde !

- Parce que...mon père...Me force à...

Quoi ? Mon père me force à me fiancer à Truc et j'aime Machin. C'est possible, non ? Et alors Machin n'est pas contente. Ça c'est normal. Pourquoi y a un point d'interrogation, alors ? Non, c'est peut-être pas ça...À la fin, je crois que c'est "t'es contente ?" bah, je l'ai déjà dit, je le serai si j'avais pu lire...Bon, continue à te parler toute seule, ma petite Herm', ça va sûrement arranger ta santé mentale, c'est sûr...

- Mal me comporter !

C'est ça, non ? Je souffre parce que mon père me force à mal me comporter. Oui ! Herm', t'es la meilleure ! Ah, mais y a encore quelque chose. PUTAIN ! Il peut pas faire des efforts pour écrire, non ? Bien sûr, c'est trop demander à môssieur Draco ! Euh...Malefoy ! Et voilà, je sais plus ce que je dis ! Demain, j'irai voir madame Pomfresh. Maudit soit ce Serpentard ! Et si je lui répondais pas ? ouais, voilà la solution. Non...J'ai trop envie de le faire chier ! Niark, niark ! Non ! On dirait qu'il déteint sur moi à distance (tt à fait, Hermione...) ! Je suis à Gryffondor, ok ? Je suis une PRÉFÈTE ! Alors je dois pas avoir ce genre de pensées sadiques. Ça doit être à force de fréquenter Rogue. Ou plutôt de se trouver à quelques mètres de lui pendant les cours. Je le fréquente pas. Merde, à la fin. Je vais devenir folle. La suite, lis la suite. La suite.

- C'est pas ma "passage illisible" je voudrais être moi. Pas ce que les autres ont "passage illisible" moi.

Va encore falloir que je me torture les rétines à lire ses passages hyper mal écrits. Fait chier. Non, c'est pas le vocabulaire d'une préfète. Oh, et puis à bas les vocabulaires distingués ! On peut pas s'exciter avec ce genre de vocabulaire ! Je croyais que je voulais pas m'exciter ? Raaaah ! C'est une prise-de-tête chinoise ! C'est qui, mon auteur ? un Chinois ?

_Mesdames, Messieurs, une courte page de pub vous sera diffusée, le temps que l'auteur mette au point un ou deux trucs avec l'actrice._

Voix : Merde ! La pub marche pas !

Auteur, en voix off : Putain ! Mais arrête, qu'est-ce que t'as contre les Chinois, d'abord ? Et pis tu respectes le script, merde ! Sinon, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver, hein !

Hermione, boudeuse en voix off : Putain...Bon, bon, d'accord. Mais alors t'augmente mon salaire !

Auteur, en voix off : T'as pas de salaire ! En scène !

_Le film va pouvoir reprendre, veuillez nous excuser, Mesdames, Messieurs._

Bon, alors, je vais essayer de déchiffrer ce truc.

- C'est pas ma...

J'crois que ça commence par un N. Ça lui a pas suffit, mon sort ? La lettre lui a pas crié assez fort ? (Auteur : t'as lancé un sort ?!) Euh...Enfin, bref.

- C'est pas ma nature, je voudrais être moi...

Ça, je pense que c'est un peu normal.

- Pas ce que les autres ont...décidé de...f...

Faire de moi ! Pas ce que les autres ont décidé de faire de moi ! Ça, ce sont de belles paroles. Il déballe tout son sac, ma parole ! Y a encore tout un paragraphe. Je vais le survoler. Ups, je crois que je deviens feignante. Allez, fais un effort, Herm'. Y m'raconte son enfance...Son père le tabassait à chaque fois qu'il était gentil ?! Son père tabassait sa mère ?! Qui est devenue froide et silencieuse, et qui ne pouvait l'aider ?! Pas de chaleur maternelle ? Quelle horreur ! Sa mère s'est plongée dans un mutisme ? Lui adresse presque pas la parole ? Ce qu'il est, sa personnalité apparente n'est qu'un rôle appris à la perfection ?! Son père veut faire de lui un MANGEMORT ??! Au secours, maman ! Faut prévenir quelqu'un ! le Ministère ! Non, cinquante pour cent de Mangemorts, quarante neuf pour cent de lâches, et un pour cent de courageux, donc presque rien. Dumbledore ! Non, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire ? Lucius Malefoy a la Commission dans sa main...Mais je devrais le prévenir, il sait toujours quoi faire. Oh, mais...

- Ne le répète à personne, s'il te plait. J'en parlerai moi-même.

S'il te plait ? y a pas que moi qui vais mal. Bon...Que faire ? Le ridiculiser en utilisant tout cela contre lui ? Mmm...Tentant. Mais c'est méchant. Oh, et puis lui, je suis sûre qu'il l'aurait fait ! Mais il est à Serpentard, donc c'est normal. Non ! C'est pas normal ! Être à Serpentard ne donne pas le droit de faire du mal aux gens, non mais ! Et pis quoi encore ? Mais je deviendrais jamais comme... Uh ? Et si...Pour tous les Serpentards c'était pareil ? Non, y en a qui sont beaucoup trop bêtes, Crabbe et Goyle, par exemple. Bon, peu importe, j'aurai jamais ce comportement, point ! Faut que j'arrête de m'exciter. Alors, je fais quoi ? Faut que je lui dise des mots gentils ? Alors là, sûrement pas ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a traversé la tête ? il prendrait ça comme un état de faiblesse et en profiterai ! Mais ça fait toujours une arme au cas où l'envie lui prendrai de me jouer un vilain tour. J'ai déjà dit que j'irai voir madame Pomfresh, demain ? Booooon. Ça y est, je suis folle, sénile avant l'âge : je radote. La suite, Herm', la suite.

- Les amis...

OUI ! YES ! Je suis la meilleure ! Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il pense de l'utilité des amis ! Quand même, il est dingue, ce mec. Il tourne la page, comme ça. Mais ça fait vraiment bizarre de savoir qu'il a des sentiments. Incroyable. Alors ? Utile et pas utile. Jusque là, d'accord. Les amis servent particulièrement à vous rendre des services que vous n'avez pas envie de faire. Alors là, va te coucher Malefoy ! Hein ? Mais c'est vrai en plus ! C'est tard ! Bon, je finis ça, je lui réponds, et je me couche. Alors...Utile pour les services, peuvent vous réconforter, gna, gna, gna...Pleurer sur leurs épaules ?! J'croyais pas que Draco Malefoy dirait ça un jour ! Surtout à moi ! Enfin, sans commentaires. Inutiles, parce que même si on veut être seul, ils sont là « ça va, ça va ? ».

- Je trouve que « ça va ? » est la question la plus sotte du monde ?

Bah pkoi ?

- On pleure tranquillement dans un coin...

Il pleure tranquillement dans un coin ? Je crois que plus rien ne pourra jamais m'étonner. J'ai atteint le point de non-retour. Ouh là ! J'ai vraiment dû être auteur, dans une autre vie.

- Et eux, ils se ramènent et disent : ça va, ça va ? Ben non, ça va pas ! Quand on a la tête enfouie dans les mains et qu'on pleure, c'est que généralement, ça ne va pas. Alors quoi ? Ils veulent qu'on se relève, rassuré par leur simple présence, et qu'on dise « oui, ça va merci ! » ou quoi ?

Ah, j'y avais pas pensé. C'est pas bête. Qui aurait cru que ce type aurait pu être au moins une fois intelligent dans sa vie ? Pas croyable. Mais plus rien ne peut m'étonner. Je crois qu'à l'avenir, je vais m'abstenir de dire « ça va ? » aux gens que je vois chialer. Merci du conseil. Je rêve ? Je viens de dire merci à Malefoy ? À DRACO Malefoy ? Je croyais que plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner, mais visiblement, c'est râpé. Dommage. Et la suite ? Ses sarcasmes habituels.

- Bah...Qu'est-ce que je viens te faire chier avec les Sangs-de-Bourbe ? Je viens te faire chier, justement.

Évidemment. Quoi d'autre venant de Malefoy ? Il n'a pas changé. Ce rôle qu'il joue, il est vraiment parfait au niveau de l'interprétation. Par contre, l'originalité du scénario est à revoir sérieusement...Sans blague. Et encore après ?

- Les mecs et les filles. Je me demandais quand on en arriverait là.

- Quand un garçon et une fille...

Font l'amour, ils ont des enfants. Sans blague ?

- S'écrivent...

Ah...Je crois que je commence à avoir des pensées un peu obscènes. Je devrais plus lui écrire. J'ai l'impression de prendre de la drogue. Pas s'arrêter. Putain, ça fait chier. Ah, y avait longtemps que j'avais pas fait une phrase avec au moins un mot vulgaire. Si Ron m'entendait...Mais heureusement, il m'entend pas.

- Ils en arrivent toujours à ce sujet. La fille défend les filles, et le mec défend les mecs. C'est matériellement impossible qu'ils s'entendent.

Ça fait au moins un point sur lequel on est d'accord.

- Chacun ne comprend pas l'autre, mais je pense que les garçons sont plus faciles à comprendre que les filles.

Il pense, lui ?

- Et pis c'est pas dur. T'as toi même trouvé un point essentiel et ça sert à rien de le démentir.

Je le savais.

- Même Potter...

Qu'est-ce qu'il me parle d'Harry, tout d'un coup ? Oooh, je sais ce qu'il va dire à propos de lui et Cho ! Sale obsédé ! Je vais lire très rapidement ce passage...

...

Je crois que je suis choquée à vie. Si ce gars a une réputation de dieu du sexe, je pense que c'est pas pour rien. Oh mon Dieu. Bon, allez, la plume...Je trouve qu'il a pas dit beaucoup d'insultes, dans cette lettre. Je vais pas m'en plaindre. Peut-être qu'il a enfin capté qu'il fallait pas m'emmerder. Pas de chance, sa lettre m'a passablement saoulée. Et allez, c'est reparti pour un tour. Heureusement que ce hibou est patient, à sa place je serai déjà retournée à la volière. Il a accepté ces allés-retour sans broncher, incroyable. Je l'envoie. Je me mets en pyjama et m'assied sur mon lit. Peut-être qu'il va me répondre ? Pourquoi je dis ça ? Je dois dormir, oublier ce crétin. Putain...J'attends, j'attends, j'attends. J'ai attendu une bonne partie de la nuit. Je suis sûre que ce muffle dort comme une marmotte. Et, frustrée Dieu seul sait pourquoi (et l'auteur aussi), je me couche. Tchao les amis, je roupille.

**À**

**Suivre**

...

Des reviews, sinon Hermione sera tellement désespérée de voir Draco avec Pansy qu'elle s'enfuiera de Poudlard et que les Mangemorts l'attraperont et la tortureront et la violeront pour savoir où est Harry, si bien qu'elle crèvera. Et voilà !

Les Serpentards : Et voilà !

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : Toute seule !

Les Serpentards : Toute seule !

Hermione : Pitié, non ! Sainte Marie, mère de Dieu, protégez moi de cet auteur sadique !

Les Serpentards : Sadique !

Hermione : Des reviews !

Les Serpentards : Des reviews !

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire, Hermione : Envoyez-en tous ou ce sera la guerre !

Les Serpentards : Sangs-de-Bourbes, oui la guerre, guerre, guerre !

_Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire..._

-pour ceux qui se posent la question, oui, ça amuse beaucoup l'auteur de se taper des délires pourris à toutes les fins de chapitre...-

RAR :

Jorajho : oui ! j'ai lu ! enfin, pas en entier, pas encore. Pour ce que j'en ai lu ça me plait c'est original je trouve ! le seul bémol, Harry il est po gentil TT lui qui était remonté dans mon estime...enfin bon bref ! j'aime bcp ! lol tant mieux si t'm ce sens de l'humour, risque d'y en avoir bcp !

Poupoux : lol ça y est ! je contamine mes lecteurs y savent plus ce qu'ils disent ! ça s'appelle la solidarité féminine ! les femmes au pouvoir mdr ! je crois que dans ce chapitre, Draco est un peu mou. Hermione est une fille et c'est bien connu, les filles font lever les yeux des garçons au ciel. Il l'a un peu considérée comme ce qu'elle n'était pas : une gamine à qui il faut calmement expliquer les choses de la vie. Evidemment c'est ce qu'elle voulait, la ptite Hermi ! elle est bien futée ! lol. Mais don't panic : il redeviendra forcément Draco Malefoy, et pas une mauviette !

Ayuluna : et oué : la supériorité féminine est définitivement prouvée, Hermione a eu Draco ! et voilà il se fait bien rabattre le caquet, il est tjrs égocentrique et tt, et là, pan dans les dents lol ! par contre dans ce chap je parie que tu l'as trouvé un peu mou, non ? comme je ne vais pas répéter ttes mes explications (lol oui je sais que je suis flemmarde), regarde la réponse au dessus. Promis ça s'arrange après.

Zeeve lelula : t'es où ? lol dommage pr toi tu l'auras au retour ! tant mieux si tu ris c'est un peu mon but (à part réussir à caser Herm et Dray ensemble...). Merci pour ta review, à bientôt !

Demoiselle Altanien : merci ! ok j'prends note pour la mise en page...j'ai déjà beaucoup séparé de paragraphe...t'imagine comment ct avan ;; merci bcp pour ta review

Slydawn : merci bcp ! hihi la supériorité féminine est définitivement prouvée mdr ! Hermione 1 Draco 0 !

Ari : merci beaucoup ! lol y faut bien qu'elle se lâche de temps en temps Hermione ! oui, on est toujours très surpris quand on découvre la face cachée des gens, lol !

Andromede : lool merci !! ça me fait très plaisir lol surtt quand c toi qui dit ça vu que moi même j'adore tes fics la suite chaque samedi et mercredi (quoiqu'à la rentrée je me demande si j'y arriverai le mercredi, j'ai cours l'aprem TT qu'une seule h mé bon). Lool j'espère que la suite te plait ! (s'en va en se demandant si elle est contagieuse. Tous les gens qu'elle approche deviennent cinglés lol)

Infinitylight : lol on va former le club de celles-qui-se-font-prendre-pour-des-folles-pour-cause-de-degré-d'hilaritude-trop-élevé-en-lecture-de-fic ! bien entendu si tu as une autre suggestion pour le nom je suis ouverte à toute proposition ! tant mieux si ça te plait (et merde je me répète ! où est mon dico des synonymes ?) ! pour savoir où je vais chercher mes anneries, c'est une grande question que les spécialistes n'ont pas encore élucidé (tu connais ça, le mystère du cerveau insondable et brumeux que même le proprio ne comprend pas), il semble que mon organe vital appelé cerveau sorte de temps en temps quelques bonnes idées à mon insu ! vers la fin, je crois qu'ils vont passer à une phase plus intéressante que les lettres .


	6. chap 6 : mais pourquoi moi? POURQUOI?

Auteur : Kestrel

Disclaimer : Désolée, le disclaimer est indisponible pour le moment. Veuillez vous en passer ou effectuer un tas de manœuvres compliquées et il n'y a qu'un pour cent de réussite garantie. Lol

Genre : Romance/Humor (l'était temps que je l'mette lui) Draco/Hermione

N/A : rien de particulier à dire aujourd'hui ! –bah alors pourquoi tu fais cette partie ?- ta gueule conscience ! –(ton las) oui, l'auteur aime se disputer avec sa petite voix intérieure qu'elle a nommé conscience et qu'elle appelle parfois affectueusement 'petite merdeuse trop conne qui veut jamais la fermer'–. Sondage : y a-t-il des mecs dans l'assemblée ? je dois avouer que certains pseudos prêtent à conclusion...

Note sur l'histoire : Cette partie sera racontée par les deux personnages à la fois. Première confrontation en face à face entre les deux persos !

**Lettres, 6e partie.**

**Chapitre 6 : Le FACE A FACE !**

Aaah ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai mal dormi ! Granger était là, et elle me hurlait des insultes ! Ça a duré toute la nuit. Pauvre de moi...Les femmes sont de vraies furies ! Je me lève en m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Quelle image ! Si on me voyait comme ça...

- Ah, tu es beau ! me lance mon reflet.

- Tu es mon sosie, donc tes insultes, c'est aussi pour ta pomme ! je réponds du tac au tac.

Qu'il est insolent, ce reflet. Je devrais retourner le miroir, mais ses conseils pour la coiffure, c'est pas idiot. Je me passe un coup de brosse. Peut-être que je devrais les ébouriffer ? Je fais un essai. Ouais, pas mal. Ça accentue le côté bad boy. Génial. Je m'habille et mets du gel pour faire tenir ma nouvelle coiffure. Pas mal. Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais déjeuner immédiatement, comme ça j'évite ces deux gros tas qui font la grasse matinée le dimanche ? Ou j'attends un peu ? Non, je pense qu'éviter ces deux lards qui me servent de gardes du corps, c'est mieux. Vive les questions embarrassantes du genre « pourquoi tu nous évites ? » quand ils me rattraperont, mais je veux être sans eux au maximum. De toutes façons, ils sont sensés m'obéir.

Je descends dans la salle commune. Je pense qu'ils devraient mettre des tapisseries au mur. Si ce n'est pour faire beau, au moins pour garder la chaleur dans la salle commune. Malgré le feu de bois dans la cheminée, on gèle. Je sors vite fait. Même dans le couloir il fait plus chaud. Je le dirai à l'elfe de Maison qui s'occupe de moi. Vive les avantages des préfets ! Comment elle s'appelle, cette elfe, déjà ? Ah oui, Tibby. Elle doit pas être jeune.

Bon, faut encore monter les escaliers...Quand on se lève, la barbe... Quand je pense que les Gryffondors sont en haut de la tour, donc ils n'ont qu'à descendre le matin...Mais pour rien au monde, je ne voudrais être des leurs (ouh le menteur !). En plus, le soir, quand on est crevés, ça doit pas être le top. Tant pis pour Potter !

Enfin, c'était la dernière marche. Pas trop tôt. J'entre dans la Grande Salle. Oh là, il doit être plus tôt que je ne le pensais. Y a dégun ! Sauf McGonagall, qui me jette un drôle de regard. Je lui fais mon sourire le plus aguicheur. Punaise, elle rougit ! J'y crois pas. Bon, je vais la laisser reprendre une couleur normale. Y a aussi quelques lèves-tôt, mais personne à la table de Serpentard. Évidemment, ils ne se lèvent jamais avant dix heure et demi, le dimanche. Tas de feignants ! Je crois que Serpentard ne me convient pas. On devrait me créer une maison juste pour moi. Je vais nul part. Serpentard correspond à mon caractère, mais je m'y sens mal.

Bon, bah on va pas se plonger dans des réflections philosophiques...Ce qui est bien, le dimanche, c'est que je peux choisir ma place tranquillement, sans qu'y en ai un qui me bouscule –pour ensuite se faire démolir par Crabbe et Goyle– ou que Pansy Parkinson ne s'amène pour se coller à moi. Dommage qu'il y ait un code d'honneur qui interdit aux hommes de frapper les filles. En plus, je vois pas pourquoi. Elles se frappent bien entre elles, se tirent les cheveux, et elles NOUS frappent. Ça, c'est injuste. Elles ont le droit de nous frapper, et nous non.

Enfin bref...Je m'assied dos au mur. J'aime pas quand je suis dos à l'allée. On peut faire n'importe quoi dans mon dos sans que je m'en aperçoive. Je commence à manger mon porridge. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en prends toujours, je déteste ça. Les mystères de la nature humaine, sûrement...Quand je sens un regard posé sur moi. Je lève la tête. C'est pas possible. Je dois être maudit. Pour les péchés de mon père, peut-être. J'ai déjà dit que je hais le catholicisme ? On est trois, dans cette salle, dont un professeur. Déjà que j'ai eu le malheur de tomber sur la directrice des Gryffondors, devinez qui est la seule autre personne dans la salle, et qui me regarde ? Non, ce n'est même pas Potter. C'est Granger. Pile en face de moi, en plus. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

- C'est pas possible, je grogne.

Enfin, quand elle s'en aperçoit –qu'elle est longue à la détente !, elle détourne rapidement le regard. Je finis rapidement mon petit-déjeuner et je me tire. Je vais aller à la biblio, j'ai un devoir de Potions...Heureusement que Rogue m'a à la bonne. Il a allégé mon devoir d'un rouleau de parchemin. Merci seigneur. Je trouve un livre dans les rayons Potions et je le feuillette distraitement. Pourquoi j'arrive pas à me concentrer ? Bon...Je parle tout seul, je cauchemarde sur Granger, et j'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les Potions. J'ai pas dit que j'irai voir madame Pomfresh, hier ? C'est ça, Draco. Perds la mémoire, avec ça. Bon, je vais aller à l'infirmerie. Maintenant. Je referme mon livre avec bruit. Madame la bibliothécaire suprême me toise.

- Chuuuuut ! me dit-elle.

Je t'en donnerai, moi, des « chuuuuuut » ! Je sors en faisant bien claquer mes talons sur le sol. Ça lui fera les pieds, tiens. Je regarde le sol, en marchant. Je descends tous les étages et arrive devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Malheureusement, quelqu'un arrive en même temps que moi. On se cogne la tête et tombons chacun en arrière.

- Aïe, disons-nous en chœur.

Je me tiens le front à deux mains. Je crois que la personne en face de moi fait pareil. Oh, pitié. Y a qu'une personne levée à cette heure-ci, visiblement. Pitié, dites-moi que c'est pas Granger...Pitié...

Aïeuh ! Putain, je me suis cognée la tête la première dans quelqu'un. Ça m'apprendra à marcher en regardant par terre. Ça fait vachement mal...Oh, non. Non, non, non. Je refuse. Je l'ai vu, au petit-dèj'. C'est le seul qui soit levé, avec McGonagall. Il pourrait pas faire la grasse matinée, comme tout le monde ? Si seulement j'étais restée couchée...Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, faites que ce soit McGonagall...Pitié, c'est McGonagall...McGonagall, McGonagall...Je lève les yeux –faut bien que je le fasse un jour. Noooooon ! C'est pas McGonagall. Que ça m'énerve ! Je suis violente, en ce moment, chais pas pourquoi. On se relève et on se toise.

- Granger, dit-il froidement. Bien sûr, y a que toi pour avoir une tête aussi dure.

- Peut-être que ma tête est dure, Malefoy, mais au moins, il y a quelque chose dedans, pas comme dans ta tête brûlée, je réplique séchement.

Crac ! Bien envoyé, Hermione !

- Très drôle, Granger, me répond-il. Mais j'ai pas de temps à perdre, je vais à l'infirmerie.

Non, pas ça ! Lui aussi ? Je dois être maudite, à coup sûr ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? j'aurais peut-être du aider Neville à faire son devoir, avant-hier. Dieu me punit. Bah quoi qu'on en dise, il est pas charitable, celui-là !

- Moi aussi, dis-je. Honneur aux dames.

Et j'ouvre la porte. Malheureusement, je crois qu'il n'est pas de mon avis. Il s'élance immédiatement. Bien sûr, la porte n'est pas assez large pour qu'on passe à deux. Et il pousse, et je pousse. Fais chier !

- Pousse-toi, Granger, grogne-t-il.

- Écarte-toi, je hurle.

Qu'il m'éneeeerve ! Je sens que je vais faire une crise de nerfs. Je lui mets une giffle. Il est tellement surpris qu'il se recule. Au lieu de rentrer, comme une idiote, je reste là. Je suis en rage. J'ai même plus la force de penser correctement.

- Attends, tu m'as mis une giffle, là ?

- Ouais ! Et je peux recommencer !

Et comme deux crétins, on se hurle dessus comme des enfants de six ans. On finit par dire :

- Très bien !

Et on se tourne le dos dignement et on repart chacun de notre côté. N'importe quoi.

Maudite soit Granger ! Et voilà, pour une fois que je trouvais le temps, je suis pas allé à l'infirmerie. Je me jette sur mon lit une fois revenu dans ma chambre. Putain, Granger, ça te dérangerai, pour une fois, de cesser d'être partout pour m'emmerder ? Pourquoi elle m'a écrit ? Oh, c'est pas possible. Tout d'un coup, j'entends un petit bruit. C'est pas vrai ?! Y a un hibou qui roupille sur mon bureau ! Il a une lettre. Meuh ? C'est le hibou qu'on utilisait hier avec Granger ! Non, cette histoire va pas recommencer aujourd'hui ! Bah, pourquoi pas ? Elle a changé et elle est sexy, maintenant, Granger. Yerk, yerk ! Je pourrai la traumatiser à vie, si jamais je réussissai à la mettre dans mon lit ! ha ! ha ! Ouais, ça c'est une bonne idée. Mais s'il dort, ce hibou, ça veut dire qu'il est arrivé hier. J'ai laissé la fenêtre ouverte ! Quel con ! C'est pour ça que je me pelais ! Au fait, Granger a du attendre une bonne partie de la nuit ! C'est pour ça qu'elle me regardait ce matin et qu'elle avait de grands cernes. Elle a tellement attendu qu'elle a pas beaucoup dormi ! Ouais, j'ai une bonne vue. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Quoi qu'il en soit, faut que je sois sympa, si je veux réussir. Une aube nouvelle pour Draco Malefoy : être sympa.

**À**

**Suivre**

...

Hum...si j'ai pas de reviews, je leur fais faire une partouse party, et Marcus Flint, Argus Rusard, Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger, Rogue, Crabbe, Goyle, l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et Milicent Bulstrode UNIQUEMENT seront invités.

Draco : C'est ça, et qu'ils s'amusent bien.

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : T'es pas sensé dire ça, toi. Tu dois te suicider lorsque tu l'apprendras.

Draco : Ça c'est embêtant...Pourrait-on avoir des reviews, s'il vous plait ? Chuis encore trop jeune pour mourir.

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : Y a pas d'âge pour mourir. Ta vie ne tient qu'aux lecteurs.

Draco : Pitié, les filles...si cet auteur sadique (montre l'auteur) a des reviews, j'vous fais un bisous chacune !

–(ton très las) _Non_, l'auteur n'arrêtera jamais ses délires pourris...

RAR :

Andromede : "la modestie c'est bien, mais n'en abusons pas" ;-) tes fics elles sont très biens, na ! mdr me voilà soulagée je ne contamine pas trop mes lecteurs (des fois qu'on me colle un procès) ! re-merci pour ta review ! je vois que tout le monde (du moins les filles) adore que Draco se fasse carrément avoir !

Ari : (je vais m'enregistrer pour repasser la bande à chaque fois ou alors trouver autre chose à dire pour mes revieweurs, lol...) Merci pour ta review ! et tant mieux si ça te plait encore ! je suis surprise de voir le nb de personnes qui sont restées jusqu'ici !

Ayuluna : eh bien, dans cette partie ! merci beaucoup, encore et tjrs !

Infinitylight : Infy pareille qu'auteur, hm ? FLEMME (marqué en gros sur le front) ! lol merci pr ta review !

Cyrano : c'est ske j'dis ! formons le gang des folles qui rient toutes devant leur écran en se faisant prendre pour des timbrées aux yeux du commun des mortels ! mdr ! merci bcp bcp pr ta review ! ça fait très plaisir ! suite chaque mercredi et chaque samedi (j'espère qu'à la rentrée je pourrai toujours le faire). J'espère que ça te plait encore !

Rayray : merci bcp c sympa !

Poupoux : créer un club ? pourquoi, tu penses que les gens risquent de changer d'avis en lisant ma fic, mdr ? ta poêle infâme ne me fait pas peur ! moi mon rouleau à patisserie en titane me défendra contre tous les envahisseurs ! ne meurs pas tout de suite y a un autre chapitre à reviewer ;-) lol merci pour ton enthousiasme !

Demoiselle Altanien : loool tt le monde s'excite !! mdr ! merci pour ta review ! pour la mise en page, tu avais raison !

Jorajho : navrée j'aime pas trop lire les histoires des enfants des enfants des enfants ! lol ! j'en suis...en fait je sais plus lol pk j'ai un peu perdu le fil des fics que je lisais, ces derniers temps ! en tout cas Herm et Draco sont ensembles...ah oué jen sui au momen ou Hermi se tire.

Slydawn : lol oui je suis un peu partie en live dsl...mdr je pense qu'on peut leur donner un point chacun pour conduite de gamin dans ce chapitre...Hermione toujours en tête par 2-1 ! lol mci pour ta review !


	7. Chap 7 : Opération séduction

Auteur : Kestrel.

Disclaimer : Avis de recherche : Le disclaimer est porté disparu. Une claque à celui qui le retrouvera. Lol

Genre : Romance/Humour Hermione/Draco (c'est mal vu de changer en route)

N/A : Merci bcp pour les reviews ! Allez, Draco, amène-toi ! T'as promis un bisous à toutes celles qui écriraient...(en fait pour l'instant je crois qu'il n'y a que des filles qui se sont manifestées...si vous êtes un mec et que vous avez déjà reviewé (à part Rayuroplanis qui a gagné un bisou de Mione ;-)), hurlez !)

Draco : fait un bisou à chacune sourire aguicheur continuez comme ça, vous en aurez deux...

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : Bon, ça va, place à l'histoire.

Note sur l'histoire : c'est encore Draco qui raconte. Y a qu'un tout petit passage où c'est Hermione qui raconte. Cette partie va peut-être être un peu plus longue que les autres.

N/A2 : je m'excuse !!!! j'avais mis des traits pour séparer la narration des deux persos quand ça changeait, mais EVIDEMMENT les a sucré ! j'essaie autre chose, dites moi si ça marche. Et en plus je suis en retard, ai pas eu le temps hier...dsl

**Lettres, 7e partie.**

**Chapitre 7 : Ouh, le gros blanc !**

Bon...Je vois qu'elle m'en veut encore et toujours. C'est un peu normal. Alors, je vais lui répondre, et être tout gentil, compréhensif, sympa...Et allez, c'est reparti. Va bientôt falloir que je change de plume, celle-ci s'use à une vitesse incroyable. Alors...On va commencer par l'appeler Hermione.

'_Salut, Hermione_

_Ça va ?'_

Bon, c'est un bon début, non ? Et allez, le coup de l'enfant malheureux, maltraité et méchant repenti...

'_Tu sais, je suis désolé de pas être sympa avec vous...'_

Le beau mensonge...Mais vu que j'ai déballé mon sac la dernière fois, ça devrait aller.

'_Parce que, ouais, le grand Draco Malefoy à peur.'_

Je déteste dire ça, mais il le faut, cette fille, je la veux. Maintenant, tout de suite.

'_Peur de son père, Lucius Malefoy. J'ai honte de l'appeler mon père. Il me force à être comme lui, je veux pas être comme lui, moi. Mais il me tuerait.'_

Enfin un brin de vérité.

'_Je pense me révolter bientôt. J'en ai marre. On pourrait vraiment être amis, non ?'_

Si elle tombe dans le panneau, je perdrais une de mes meilleures ennemies, avec qui je me dispute le mieux, mais tant pis. Et si elle tombe pas dans le panneau, on se disputera encore mieux. Y a que des bons côtés à cette affaire.

'_Peut-être que t'as raison, après tout. Tu veux bien qu'on soit amis ? Je pense que fuir n'est pas la bonne solution, je vais combattre mon père.'_

Ça, j'envisage vraiment de le faire. Il commence à me peser, avec ses trucs d'honneur, de pas aimer et de servir son maître à la con. Moi j'ai pas envie, capté ?

'_Je pense qu'on est pareils, en fait. Plus jeune je croyais que mon père avait raison, mais j'étais bête. Je m'en aperçois maintenant. Je veux pas servir son maître à la con. Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi. On se bat pour soi, en fait.'_

La convaincre qu'elle est comme moi, c'est pas facile, mais c'est mieux que de me convaincre que je suis comme elle. Ça, pas question. Même si l'honneur de mon père, je m'en fous, j'ai quand même ma fierté ! Faut pas exagérer, non plus !

'_Si on défend ses amis, c'est parce qu'on sait souffrir s'ils meurent. Tout ça, c'est pour notre survie, pas pour autre chose.'_

Bien que je n'aie pas d'amis, je suis sûr que c'est ça. Mais me demandez pas comment j'en suis sûr, je ne sais pas. Une conviction, probable et entêtante. Entêtante comme Granger, justement.

'_Tu penses pouvoir m'accepter de ton côté, pour ma lutte pour ma survie ?'_

Oups, une phrase ironique qui m'a échappé. Décidément, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

'_J'peux pas survivre du côté de mon père, c'est pas ce que je veux, si je le faisais, ça me rongerait de l'intérieur. Alors, tu m'acceptes ? S'il te plait ?'_

Ça, c'était le passage mélodramatique. J'aime bien ce genre de truc, ça apitoie les gens. Même si j'ai pas trop aimé le "s'il te plait" à la fin. Après tout, personne n'est parfait. Sauf moi, évidemment. À part que j'ai peut-être pas fait les bons choix...Oh, stop, là ! Le mélodramatique me monte à la tête ! C'est pas le moment de remettre ma vie en question ! Je dois me concentrer sur Granger.

'_Mon père, ce Mangemort, lèche les bottes de Voldemort et ensuite prétend être puissant.'_

Ça, c'est le genre de chose qui m'étonne. Comment peut-on être puissant en léchant les bottes d'un crétin ? Ça me dépasse.

'_Il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. Mais je serai le premier à lui résister. Je ferai la révolution magique. Et je déclencherai la guerre magique, s'il le faut, pour détrôner cet idiot qui me sert de père et le crétin cosmique qui lui sert de maître.'_

Là, c'était le passage des projets mégalos et désespérés. Généralement, ça touche beaucoup les gens. J'espère qu'elle appréciera le fait de me découvrir différent de mon père et le passage des insultes sur Voldie. Après, vient le passage désespéré.

'_Mais je suis fou, j'y arriverai pas seul, je suis une tâche, un pauvre dingue...J'aimerai qu'on m'aide...'_

Sous-entendu : "j'aimerai que TU m'aides". Je continue un peu à m'apitoyer sur mon sort, et je reprends sur le passage courageux.

'_Mais je me tuerai, si ça pouvait le mettre au tapis. Je combattrai à vos côtés.'_

Et gna gna gna, et gna gna gna. C'est pas le genre de paroles qui me convient. Par contre, ça va comme un gant à Potter. Va savoir pourquoi. Bon, là, je pense que ça suffit.

'_Rendez-vous à dix heure au bord du lac ?'_

Et je signe "Draco". Ça devrait suffir à la faire fondre. Je réveille ce tas de plumes et j'envoie la lettre puis jette un œil à l'horloge. Neuf heure et quart... Mm, j'ai le temps, avant notre petit rendez-vous...J'vais revoir ce que je vais lui dire.

---

Ah, c'est "notre" hibou. Ce maudit blond décoiffé (ça le change, finalement) m'a enfin répondu.

- ...

Hum...À mon humble avis, le choc de ce matin ne lui a pas arrangé la cervelle...Qu'est-ce qu'il me sort, là ? Salut Hermione, ça va ? Bah, moi ça doit sûrement aller mieux que pour lui. Ah, non, c'est normal. Voyez-vous ça...Il est désolé...Mon cul, c'est du poulet...Gna gna gna...Peur, je sais...Parce que ? Ah, ok. Ça c'est peut-être vrai. Le reste, y a un peu de vérité quand il parle de se révolter, je le sais. Par contre, le reste, c'est que des conneries. Il croyait quand même pas que je tomberai dans le panneau rien que pour ses beaux yeux ? Que dalle, mon pote...Rendez-vous...Gna gna gna...D'accord, j'irai, rien que pour voir ce qu'il a à dire.

---

Ah, c'est l'heure. C'est sûr, je sais bien ce que je vais lui dire ? Tu seras ma plus belle prise, Granger. Je me lève et descends dans le parc. Y a encore personne. Je rêve, ou ce sont tous des paresseux ? C'est peut-être dimanche, mais c'est pas une raison. Je m'assois négligemment au bord du lac, les genoux remontés contre ma poitrine. Je suis en avance. J'ai tout prévu, jusqu'au moindre mouvement. Je la séduits puis je lui donne rendez-vous demain soir à onze heure. Puis je m'en vais avec un petit sourire. C'est parfait. Ah, voilà ma proie. Ponctuelle, comme toujours. Il est dix heures, à la seconde près. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me féliciter : j'ai pas choisi un laideron. Granger, ou plutôt Hermione, comme il faut que je l'appelle, est sexy. Sa robe de sorcière flotte au vent, et ses cheveux bouclés et brillants, pas rêches et moches comme avant, flottent derrière elle. Je me lève précipitamment à son arrivée.

_Un rôle appris à la perfection..._

Je souris intérieurement. Puis je lui souris aussi. Je me suis assuré qu'elle m'avait bien vu, perdu dans mes pensées (ou faisant semblant, en tout cas).

- Salut, Hermione.

- Salut, me répond-elle froidement.

Elle me regarde un instant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? reprend-elle.

Visiblement, elle est pas ravie d'être là avec moi. Bientôt elle le sera, de toute manière. Alors peu importe. Je me rapproche un peu d'elle.

_Tout ça, c'est pas moi..._

- Changer de camp.

Juste assez énigmatique. Draco, tu es le meilleur.

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ?

- Dans ta première lettre...

On aborde enfin le sujet des lettres. Pourtant, elle ne bouge pas d'un poil, elle a toujours ce regard froid. Visiblement, pour elle, il n'y a pas là matière à être gênée.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais qu'on soit amis.

- Eh bien, tu as mal compris.

C'est pas vrai. Au début, elle le voulait vraiment. Mais visiblement, je lui ai trop tapé sur les nerfs, et elle a changé d'avis. Elle se retourne et commence à partir. Je la retiens par le bras et me rapproche un peu d'elle.

- Attends...

Elle sent mon souffle sur son visage, je le sais. Mais on dirait qu'elle s'en fout. Pas pour longtemps, chérie. Je touche sa joue de deux doigts. Même pas un frissonnement. Incroyable maîtrise d'elle. C'est la première qui résiste à ce point.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on pourrait recommencer à zéro ?

- Non, dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Maintenant, lâche moi.

Pas du tout. Je crois qu'elle a vraiment renoncé à ses idées de paix entre nous et ne pense plus qu'à me faire la guerre. Ça me rappelle un truc moldu : faites l'amour, pas la guerre, ou un truc du genre. Pour une fois, chuis d'accord.

_Je voudrais être moi. Mais c'est qui, moi ?_

Ouais, chuis d'accord avec les moldus. Je lâche pas du tout Hermione, je me rapproche encore d'elle. On n'est plus qu'à cinq centimètres. Je sens son souffle devenir saccadé. Elle s'énerve ou elle en peut plus ? Je l'embrasse. Non, rectification : j'essaie de l'embrasser. Je ne l'atteins jamais : sa gifle m'en empêche. Elle me crache, hors d'elle :

- Même pas en rêve !

Et elle part. Moi, comme un crétin, je reste là, stupéfait, une main sur ma joue. Je retourne lentement dans ma chambre. C'est mon premier vent, et c'est pas agréable. Finalement, sa respiration était saccadé parce qu'elle était énervée. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je connais suffisemment les femmes pour savoir que celles dans le genre d'Hermione ne fonctionne pas comme ça. C'était prévu pour demain soir ! Alors pourquoi j'ai pris de l'avance sur mon planning ? C'est pas croyable. À moins que...quoi ? À moins que quoi ? Qu'est-ce que mon cerveau dérangé par cette obsession de mettre Granger dans mon lit allait me faire dire ? Oh mais...Une idée m'effleure le cerveau. Une idée désagréable. Une idée qui rend vulnérable. Une idée que je souhaiterai ne jamais avoir eu. Une idée qui est inpensable pour un Serpentard. Pourtant, moi, être si intelligent, je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité. Pourtant, j'ai cherché, cherché un échappatoire pour fuir cette idée si atroce. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution...Oh non, Draco, ne me dis SURTOUT PAS que tu...Non, pitié, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je paie déjà pour mes péchés envers Potter ? Pour les péchés de mon crétin de père ? Je hais le catholicisme ! Pitié, ne me dites pas que je...

**À**

**Suivre**

...

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : Ha ! ha ! ha ! Des feedbacks ! Draco ?

Draco : si vous envoyez des feedbacks, je contacte Tom Welling et Michael Rosenbaum (ou un truc du genre) et je négocie pour un p'tit bisous...

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : Bah ? Tu les connais ceux-là ?

Draco : Chuuut !

RAR : (un mec seulement de répertorié mdr !)

Andromède : c'est fou ça on adore Draco mais on peut pas s'empêcher d'adorer le voir se faire avoir (hm ma grammaire est bien la ?). Vont-ils finir ensemble ? Hummm c'est une surprise ! mdr ! merci bcp pr ta review ! et pis aussi merci d'avoir dit a Fofolleuh de lire ma fic !

Infinitylight : CINQUANTIEME REVIEW !!! ouaiiiis ! mdr ! en effet je me plains pas du tout pis en plus j'adoooore les longues reviews ! a vrai dire moi non plus j'imaginai pas leur premier face à face comme ça au début, pis ça m'est venu alors je l'ai mis ! pour l'instant, l'intérêt qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre est assez limité (sauf pr Draco maintenant), alors évidemment, ils s'en foutaient de savoir ce que l'autre allait foutre à l'infirmerie. Je dirais même que ce qui leur importait, c'était que l'autre ait encore plus mal ;;; et McGo est pas contente de s'être faite surprendre à regarder un élève de Serpentard (enfin je crois). Wala wala encore mci pour ta review. (PS léger : le hibou j'l'adore mdr ! c'est mon délire discret personnel !)

Rayuroplanis : lol bien sûr que c'est lui qui vole tte la réserve de gel de l'école !!! il adooore le kid gel sorcier à la fraise, tu savais pas ? merci bcp pour ta review !!

Jorajho : voilà la suite, et dès que j'y pense je file te mettre une review (pour te harceler correctement mdr !) !

Cyrano : j'adore les reviews longues ça me fait tjs plaisir ! (hum pour notre gang j'ai pas encore de meilleure idée qu'un nom à rallonge pour l'instant !) évidemment, je suis d'accord avec toi !! on devrait largement nous dispenser de cours !! on se débrouille parfaitement bien sans leçons d'argumentation ou je ne sais quelles autres conneries !

(mmes messieurs voici la première reponse à review en plusieurs paragraphes, on applaudit !) question lemon (je vais rectifier ma bio tu fais bien de me le dire), Harry/Draco n'est pas mon couple préféré, à part si c'est vraiment vraiment vraiment bien écrit (quoique c'est toujours mieux qu'Harry/Ron ! errrrk !!!) ! "echange d'âmes" c'est une fic de quel genre ? je connais pas !

Lol décidemment les consciences sont partout, elles ns guettent au détour de nos cerveaux, derrière n'importe quel nuage de folie ou brume d'hystérie !!! mdr ! bon ben voilà bon courage si tu bosses et encore merci beaucoup bcp bcp bcp (je l'écris en entier une fois après la flemme !) pour ta review !! j'la garde précieusement dans ma boîte !

Ari : si tu préfères quand ils s'écrivent, tu risques d'être un peu déçu par la suite, ils le font de moins en moins ! mci pr ta review !

Ayuluna : hmmm le début de romance...voyons...(farfouille dans ses notes sur son bureau) (à moitié engloutie sous les papiers on voit plus que les jambes)hum chap prochain pour Draco je dirai, et pour Hermi ça va prendre un peu plus de tps ! merci bcppp !

Dragonia : lol tant mieux ! merci bcp pr ton avis !

Faithlove43 : lol, ça motive un paquet de gens, la promesse du bisou de Dray ! n'est-ce pas que c'est léger ? très pas sérieux, pas profond du tt, même que ça flotte au dessus du niveau de la mer bientôt (''')

Zeeve lelula : je sais je vous fais patienter, pardon, pardon ! promis ça vient bientôt !

BlackLeeloo : merciii c'est gentil de coopérer ! lol ! merci pour la review la suite chaque mercredi (si j'y arrive) et samedi.

Poupoux : bwahahaha ta poêle double fond en cuivre ne pourra jamais rien contre mon couvercle de marmitte en fonte qui me défend contre vents (d'oignons) et marées (de sauce tachante) !!!! lol merci pour ta review

Rox2004 : merci !! tant mieux si ça te plait ! mais euh je suis ptet lente, mais quelle dernière question ?? ah oups non pardon, j'ai vu ta review du sixième chapitre avant celle du premier...tu as la réponse maintenant. Et merci d'avoir pris du tps pour ma fic !

Fofolleuh : merci d'avoir surmonté ta flemme pour mettre une review alors ! mdr j'espère que ça te plait toujours.

**PS de l'auteur :** ouaaaaah on dépasse les soixantes reviews pour six chapitres ! merci bcpppp !!!


	8. Chap 8 : le truc qu'était pas prévu

Auteur : Kestrel

Disclaimer : ouuuuuuups ! Je crois que je l'ai perdu, désolée ! (nan, chuis pas désolée, en fait)

Genre : Ben, romance Draco/Hermione.

N/A : Hum...Je me répète, quand je dis "merci bcp pour les reviews vous êtes formidable" ? Oui ? Ben c pas grave. Je le dis quand même. Et je vous aime, revieweurs de mon cœur ! lol Mais même si les autres sont trop feignants pour envoyer des reviews, je les aime aussi... :p Draco, amène-toi.

Draco : hé, ho ! J'ai déjà donné, moi ! Tom Welling et Michael Rose-truc n'ont qu'à prendre ma place.

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : escroc...Bon, l'histoire s'il vous plait.

Note sur l'histoire : Là aussi, ce sont les deux qui parlent, sinon c'est trop compliqué !

**Lettres, 8e partie.**

**Chapitre 8 : Ça, ça fait mal...**

Nan, me dites SURTOUT PAS que j'AIME Granger ?! Impossible, impensable, injuste, incroyable, et pourtant vrai ! Comment ce genre de chose peut-il arriver ? Celui ou celle qui m'a maudit s'y est rudement bien pris(e). Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer comment c'est seulement envisageable, s'il vous plait ? Ouh, c'est un mot qui revient souvent à ma bouche, en ce moment ! Granger déteint sur moi à distance. Faut que je tape sur quelque chose. Non, réfléchis, Draco. Ça va sûrement pas servir à grand chose de démolir ton bureau, à part à te faire coller et démettre de tes fonctions. Pense, Draco, pense, si tu en es encore capable. D'abord, pourquoi est-ce si dérangeant ? Parce que Père m'a appris que je ne devais pas aimer. Et pourquoi j'aime, alors ? Je pense pas parce que j'ai envie de me faire démolir par lui. Ni parce quelqu'un m'a maudit, bien que tout porte à le croire. Alors ? par esprit de provocation ? Non, Draco, y a plus simple. Même si ton cœur, tout le monde doute de sa présence, tu es un être humain. Ça, ça me surprend encore et toujours. J'ai un cœur en pierre. Ou plutôt, avais, visiblement. Et alors, en quoi ça dérange ? Ben, en rien. Voilà la première étape de ma révolution.

- C'est drôle comme j'accepte tout, en ce moment.

C'est drôle comme je me parle tout seul, ouais ! Chuis pas allé à l'infirmerie. Bon...soit, j'aime Hermione. La preuve : je l'appelle Hermione. Faut que je lui écrive une lettre où je m'excuse. Faut que je lui dise tout. Et allez. Le hibou est revenu pioncer sur mon bureau. À croire qu'il l'aime vraiment, ce bureau ! Bon, faut que j'écrive. Hermione, je suis désolé, bla bla bla, je t'aime, je pense plus qu'à toi, gna gna gna, tu hantes ma vie...Ça, ça plait aux filles, généralement.

Je le hais ! Comment il a pu essayer de m'embrasser ! Ce salop ! Je sais ce qu'il veut : me mettre dans son lit ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que personne n'est au courant ? Il a la plus grande réputation de Poudlard : dieu du sexe. Sous-entendu celui qui a mis plus de la moitié des filles de Poudlard dans son lit. Il paraît qu'il fait ça très bien. Les mettre dans le lit et l'action au lit. Par contre, après, il laisse tomber ! Connard ! Y a un hibou qui toque. NOTRE hibou. Mon Dieu, me dites pas qu'il a le culot de m'écrire ?! J'y crois pas ! Je sais ce qu'il met. Des excuses. Il pense que je vais les accepter ?! Les mecs, faudrait leur acheter un cerveau. Franchement, ça serait pas en trop ! Et allez, rien que pour voir les CONNERIES qu'il voudrait me faire avaler, je vais lire.

-...

Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! Môssieur se dit amoureux de moi ! Ouh, le menteur ! Comment peut-on mentir aussi effrontément ? Je suppose que, quand on est un Malefoy, ça ne doit pas poser de problème ! Ça les amuse, tous ces mecs, de briser les cœurs des filles ou quoi ? Ça me dépasse ! Bien sûr, la lettre, dans l'ordre : d'abord, les excuses, genre, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolé, je regrette, patati patata. Ensuite, la BELLE déclaration qui NORMALEMENT devrait faire fondre toutes les filles : je ne pense qu'à toi, jour et nuit, tu hantes ma vie, tu hantes mes jours et mes nuits, je t'aime plus que tout, comme un fou. C'est ça ! Bientôt il va me chanter du Lara Fabian ! Je le vois déjà débarquer et hurler :

- _Je t'aime, je t'aime !_

_Comme un loup, comme un pariat,_

_Comme un homme que je ne suis pas,_

_Je t'aime_

_Je t'aime, je t'aime ! _

_Comme un fou, comme un soldat,_

_Comme une star de cinema !_

_Moi, je t'aime comme ça !_

Mais, suis-je bête : il connaît pas le cinema. Et puis, C'EST un homme. Oh, ça oui ! un beau crétin qui se croit irrésistible avec sa nouvelle coiffure à la bad boy et qui n'a pas de cervelle. Les hommes...Y a de quoi devenir gay ! Je vais lui répondre : visiblement, la claque lui a pas suffit ! Il va se prendre la plus belle veste de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, de celle des Malefoy et des Serpentards ! Ah, mais ! Ça, ça va faire mal !

Nooon ! Herm', pourquoi tu me repousses ? Je sais, tu as tes raisons, mais c'est pas une raison ! (là, Draco perd la boule) Toutes les insultes qu'elle me débite ! C'est encore pire que la dernière fois ! Que faire ? Lui envoyer des fleurs ? alors ça, sûrement pas ! J'aurai l'air d'un pauvre gars qui dépérit si je lui mets un mot du genre : pardonne-moi, je t'en prie ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Ça, c'est hors de question. Même si c'est la vérité. Vu que les femmes sont d'une cruauté dingue, elle va me remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Ou alors, me faire passer pour un admirateur secret ? ouh, la mauvaise idée ! Elle est pas idiote, Hermione, et elle devinerait tout de suite que c'est moi.

Mais je fais quoi, alors ? Comment on peut faire pour prouver sa bonne foi ? Y a pas un bal, prochainement ? Pour que je puisse lui parler dans le parc ? Non, évidemment. Je suis maudit. Je ne le répèterai jamais assez : je HAIS cordialement ce putain de catholicisme. Va expier tes fautes, mon frère...Ton frère va te coller son poing dans la gueule, que tu t'en souviendras ! L'erreur est humaine, bordel ! Chuis sûr que les moines connaissent pas Zebda. « l'erreur est humaine, l'erreur est humaine »...Ça, c'est un groupe qui dit la vérité. Oh...Si je disais ça à Hermione ? Que je lui parle de Zebda et d'erreur et que je lui montre des belles chansons que j'aurai composé en pensant à elle. Ça, c'est une bonne idée.

Un hic : j'ai composé des chansons en pensant à elle, moi ? Non. Peut-être qu'il faudrait le faire. Ce serait pas une bonne preuve, ça ? et je lui dirai : tu penses franchement que Draco Malefoy aurait fait tout ça si il ne t'aimait pas ? Ben oui, c'est vrai. J'investis beaucoup dans la séduction des filles, mais au moment où ça demande un effort particulier –ce qui n'est jamais arrivé, j'abandonne. Si je n'aime pas réellement ces filles, je perds pas un temps supplémentaire à ce qui est nécessaire pour elle ! Sauf si c'est vraiment une bombe, mais y en a plus, elles sont toutes parties l'année dernière, et je ne fais pas dans la séduction des premières années. Alors bon...Je devrai m'y mettre.

Groui...Mon ventre. Ça a pris du temps, tout ça ! M'en suis même pas rendu compte. Je vais aller bouffer, c'est midi et demi. J'entre dans la Grande Salle. Non, c'est pas vrai ! Il manque encore la moitié de la population Serpentard ! Dire que je suis levé depuis sept heure ce matin ! Tous des feignants. Je m'assois à la même place que ce matin. Le point positif du dimanche est que j'arrive pratiquement à éviter Crabbe et Goyle toute la journée. Ou du moins la courte partie durant laquelle ils ne dorment pas...Je lève les yeux. J'y crois pas, c'est encore Hermione qui est pile en face de moi. Et comme par hasard, toute la rangée d'élèves qui pourrait nous empêcher de nous voir dort encore. Elle me lance un regard haineux. Je lui envoie un regard désolé et je baisse les yeux vers mon assiette. Elle a l'air surprise, mais elle se reprend vite et reprend sa conversation avec Potter et Weasley.

Je finis de manger, et je retourne dans ma chambre. Je sèche. Si ça continue comme ça, je vais rester dans ma chambre tout l'après-midi. Je laisse dériver mes pensées vers Hermione. Puis l'inspiration vient dans ma plume, qui se met à écrire miraculeusement. Mais vu que je HAIS le catholicisme, je crois pas aux miracles. Je me contente d'écrire. Ou plutôt si, je crois en UN miracle : celui qu'un jour, Hermione veuille bien de moi. Mais bon...Enfin, l'espoir fait vivre, comme elle l'a si bien dit dans sa première lettre –même si je crois qu'elle a renié celui de faire ami-ami avec moi.

**À**

**Suivre**

...

hé ! hé ! hé ! Draco va-t-il réussir à conquérir le cœur d'Hermione ? Il...

Draco : je prie pour que je rate mon coup ! Qui est l'idiot qui aurait envie d'embrasser Granger ?!

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : Mais tais-toi ! T'as détruit mon bel effet ! Et pis, l'idiot en question, c'est toi ! Reviews, please !

Zeeve lelula : lol merci ! tu es une des rares qui aime ces fins.

Ayuluna : bin oui ! d'habitude elles lui tombent toutes dans les bras, un peu de changement ça lui fait pas de mal...merci merci merci !

Sammy297 : oui, je SUIS cruelle (le fait que ça soit dit d'un ton fier est préoccupant mais bon –ta gueule conscience) ! merci pour la review !

Rayuroplanis : mais ouiiiii Hermimi elle te fait un bisou rien ke pour toi ! merci pour la review ! par contre tu risques d'être déçu pk Draco va pas se gêner.

Pauapu : mci beaucoup ! ouais faut bien que ça évolue...pk le stade des baffes c marrant un moment mais après, faut bien qu'ils passent à autre chose ! la suite te plait ?

Dragonia : tt le monde aime que Draco se prenne des vents ma parole ! oui ben en fait j'ai pas trouvé de meilleur moyen pour les caser ensemble pk là on l'avoue j'étais plutôt partie sur le sentier de la guerre...j'espère que ça te plait quand meme.

Jorajho : mdr les esprits modestes surtout !! tu me préviens quand tu postes un nouveau chap ?


	9. Chap 9 : Achevez moiii

Auteur : Kestrel

Disclaimer : Merde, où je l'ai encore mis, celui-là ? Y doit être au fond du placard, et si j'ouvre y a tout mon bordel qui va me dégringoler sur la tronche, alors j'préfère pas...si vous le voulez, z'avez qu'à y aller !

Genre : Ben, romance Draco/Hermione.

N/A : Chapi chapo, tralalo, chapo chapi, trilili, tralalalalalalala !

Draco : (se passe une main sur le visage) ça y est elle perd la boule. Sauvez moi !

Allez, sérieux ! je vous remercie vraiment pour toutes vos reviews, chacune me fait vraiment très plaisir ! merci bcp ! bye (l'auteur part à la recherche du dico des synonymes pour trouver autre chose que "merci")

Autre chose : je viens de me rendre compte que mes propos (ou ceux de Draco et Hermione) sur la religion peuvent choquer ou énerver certains...simplement ce sont de pauvres ados en pleine crise d'hormones avec une vie pleine de petits problèmes. Et ils ne veulent pas se faire d'illusion en se disant que peut-être là haut il y a quelqu'un qui pense à eux. Draco voit la religion comme une prise de tête et un leurre. Hermione est plutôt indécise. Elle aimerait y croire mais d'un autre côté elle est sceptique à cause de son esprit carthésien donc elle laisse tomber et se contente des faits qui sont sous son nez.

Note sur l'histoire : Bon, je crois qu'à partir de maintenant, ce sera tt le temps les deux qui parleront. Les sépareurs de narration se sont re-tirés -- féch' ! je les remets, et si y restent pas je fais un malheur !

Note-sans-rapport-quelconque-avec-l'histoire : ÇA M'ENERVE !! avant ma bio marchait très bien, et now exit la mise en page, c un enorme paragraphe horrible pour les yeux ! avant ct la mise en page des fics, now c la mise en page de la bio ! je rêve ou quoi ?! y a qqun d'autre à qui ça le fait ?

**Lettres, 9e partie.**

**Chapitre 9 : Pitié.**

Pauvre de moi...Je suis pas doué en composition...Je vais vraiment lui envoyer ces horreurs ? Oui, il le faut. Pauvre de moi. Ce sera la plus grande humiliation de toute ma vie. Enfin, à part l'épisode de la baffe, et celui de sa dernière lettre. Je vais écrire la lettre, maintenant. Alors...Je lui parle de Zebda.

- Tu connais Zebda ? L'erreur est humaine, tu sais mon ange ? Tu penses vraiment que je passerai autant de temps à essayer de t'avoir si j'étais pas sûr de t'aimer ? Je passe jamais autant de temps sur une fille : parce que je ne l'aime pas. Inutile de le nier : tu as eu vent de ma réputation. Tu sais qu'il y en a beaucoup qui sont passées chez moi. Alors, à ton avis, est-ce que c'est moi qui m'y prend bien, ou est-ce que toutes les filles de Poudlard sont idiotes ? C'est plutôt la première solution, non ? J'ai déjà eu affaire, si on peut dire, avec des filles comme toi, qui résistent. Je les ai toutes eu, je peux m'en vanter, même si c'est pas un mérite.

Là, je m'arrête. J'ai mis ça parce que je me doute que c'est son point de vue. De celui des mecs, c'est un mérite. Une médaille. La preuve qu'on est doué. Mais je vais pas la traumatiser.

- Alors comment tu expliques que toi, j'ai raté ? Ne te crois pas plus intelligente que les autres. Tu as peut-être les meilleures notes de Poudlard, mais question cœur...Ne crois pas que Cho Chang est idiote. Elle t'égale presque, ma puce. Alors ? J'avais tout prévu. Tout. Mais j'ai fait l'erreur, parce que je t'aimais trop pour attendre, sûrement. Et tu penses que je me conduirais comme ça, habituellement ? Draco Malefoy aurait-il fait tout ça s'il ne t'aimait pas ? Hein ? moi je ne pense pas. Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, tu te rappelles ?

Je lui parle encore un peu puis je ferme ma lettre avec de la cire. J'espère que ça va réussir. Qu'elle acceptera mes excuses. J'attache ma lettre à la patte de ce maudit hibou qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que roupiller sur mon bureau. Oh ! C'est pas un dortoir pour hiboux, compris ? Un hibou, c'est pas dressé pour dormir sur les bureaux, normalement. Si ? Doit y avoir eu une erreur avec ce loir raté. Allez, debout ! Il ouvre un œil, puis le deuxième...Lentement, il prend son temps...On dirait qu'il me nargue !

- DEBOUT ! je hurle.

Ah, enfin une réaction. Il sursaute. Punaise, il est long à la détente, celui-là ! Pas croyable. Je sais que les hiboux dorment le jour, mais n'exagérons rien ! Ceux-là sont entraînés, normalement ! Ouais, normalement. Bon, faut que j'envoie tout ça à ma petite Hermione en susucre... ??? Nan, faut pas exagérer. Surtout qu'elle vient de me coller une baffe, la fifille en susucre. Allez, remue-toi, tas de plume ronflant ! Il me tue, ce hibou, il me tue...Ah, enfin, il a décollé. Crétin ambulant...Pitié, que ça marche...Oh, je HAIS le catholicisme ! Je crois pas en Dieu, d'abord ! Va te faire foutre, mon frère ! Ouh, calme. Je m'énerve trop, là. Ça changera rien. Allez, du calme.

---

Hum...Les calmants que m'a donné Pomfresh sont très efficaces...Finalement, je suis retournée à l'infirmerie. Fallait vraiment que je me calme. Là, c'est fait... Hum...J'suis bien. C'est pas de la drogue qu'elle m'a donné, au moins ? Mah nan, mitonne pas, Hermione. Chuis cool, là. Toc, toc, toc. Nan, qui c'est ? À la fenêtre, logiquement, ça ne peut être qu'un hibou. Un hibou ? nooon ! Pas Dra... Malefoy.

Récapitulons. J'écris au type le plus crétin de tout Serpentard, il me répond. Et, par la même occasion, m'agace profondément. Bon, d'accord. Et après ? J'ai réussi à lui extorquer des renseignements sur sa vie, ce qui ne m'a servi qu'à voir à quel point sa vie était désespérée. Ensuite, nous nous sommes rentrés dedans à l'infirmerie, et on s'est gueulé dessus à mort, comme deux gamins. Après, voilà l'apogée de sa connerie et de notre haine réciproque, il a eu l'_excellente_ idée de vouloir me mettre dans son lit. Ça a foiré, je lui ai collé une autre baffe et depuis, il prétend m'aimer. C'est tout à fait normal, bien sûr. Je vais devenir folle. Je me lève et ouvre la fenêtre.

- Ouh, ouh !

Ouais, si tu veux. Je prends sa lettre et il se pose sagement sur mon bureau. C'est quoi tout ça ? C'est vachement plus épais que d'habitude. J'ouvre. Y a la lettre traditionnelle, et d'autres feuillets. C'est quoi ? Je verrai après. Je lis sa lettre. Alors...Oh, ça alors. Il me parle de Zebda. Comment il connaît ? C'est moldu, ce groupe. L'erreur est humaine...

- Tu penses vraiment que je passerai autant de temps à essayer de t'avoir si j'étais pas sûr de t'aimer ? Je passe jamais autant de temps sur une fille : parce que je ne l'aime pas. Inutile de le nier : tu as eu vent de ma réputation. Tu sais qu'il y en a beaucoup qui sont passées chez moi.

Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Et je l'ai jamais autorisé à m'appeler "mon ange". N'empêche, c'est assez sensé, ce qu'il me dit. Comment Draco Malefoy pourrait-il faire ça ? Non, c'est ce qu'il veut que tu te dises. Te laisse pas avoir.

- Alors, à ton avis, est-ce que c'est moi qui m'y prend bien, ou est-ce que toutes les filles de Poudlard sont idiotes ? C'est plutôt la première solution, non ?

Ça, ça reste à voir, mon coco ! Y a des filles qui ne se basent que sur la beauté ou sur la célébrité ! Et vu que toi, Draco Malefoy, tu es riche, puissant, et que tu peux concourir pour le titre du plus beau mec catégorie Serpentard...Bah ça attire les filles, forcément.

- Bla, bla, bla...C'est pas un mérite, c'est clair. Alors comment tu expliques que toi, j'ai raté ? Ne te crois pas plus intelligente que les autres. Tu as peut-être les meilleures notes de Poudlard, mais question cœur...Ne crois pas que Cho Chang est idiote. Elle t'égale presque, ma puce.

Ma puce ?! Je le tuerai. Même si y en a qui paieraient pour être à ma place. Ah, parce que monsieur a eu Cho Chang, aussi ? Je la croyais au-dessus de lui...il ne faut surtout pas qu'Harry l'apprenne. Mais peut-être que moi, je résiste parce qu'on se hait depuis qu'on se connaît. Cho, elle, ne le connaissait pas vraiment...Bon, je vais pas m'appitoyer sur le sort de la pauvre Cho qui s'est faite jeter après avoir fait un séjour dans le lit de Malefoy. Elle avait qu'à pas se faire avoir. Oh là, Malefoy a une désastreuse influence sur moi. Je commence à me ficher totalement du sort des autres. Oh, et puis je suis pas sainte Madeleine, non plus. La suite.

- Alors ? J'avais tout prévu. Tout. Mais j'ai fait l'erreur, parce que je t'aimais trop pour attendre, sûrement. Et tu penses que je me conduirais comme ça, habituellement ? Draco Malefoy aurait-il fait tout ça s'il ne t'aimait pas ? Hein ? moi je ne pense pas. Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, tu te rappelles ?

Il me supplie presque. Il avait tout prévu...Ah, ok...Mais il a fait une faute. Peut-être qu'il m'aurait eue. Un rôle appris à la perfection...Oui...il m'aurait embrouillée, m'aurait montré une autre personnalité. Et je me serai faite avoir, parce que j'aurai eu envie de le croire. Alors pourquoi il m'a pas eu ? une stupide erreur...Mais je veux pas croire qu'il m'aime. D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi. Parce que j'ai peur qu'il me laisse. Qu'il fasse comme avec les autres, qu'il soit cruel. Parce que je vois pas pourquoi je refuserai. Après tout, il peut prétendre au titre de mister Serpentard. Oh, non, il m'aura pas avec ça.

- Tout le monde à le droit a une deuxième chance...Oui, mais toi, tu le prendrais comme une deuxième chance de pouvoir me tromper.

Bof...Là, je suis presque convaincue. Je crois pas ce que je viens de dire. Pourquoi je résiste encore ? Après tout, je suis déjà perdue. Au moment même où j'ai pris ma plume pour lui écrire, j'étais perdue. Alors j'ai plus rien à perdre. Et Harry ? Et Ron ? Bof...Sans leur rat de bibliothèque, ils s'amuseront plus...Et ils trouveront bien quelqu'un d'autre pour les aider à faire les devoirs de Ron et Neville. Alors ? J'attends quoi ? Ok, Dra...Malefoy, tu peux déjà me considérer comme prise sur ton tableau de "chasse". Adieu, monde cruel. Ravie de t'avoir connu. Je suis faible, j'ai plus la force de lutter. Ces calmants n'ont pas un effet si bénéfique, finalement. Mais qu'est-ce qui peut avoir un effet bénéfique quand Draco Malefoy est là ? C'est l'enfer. C'est bon, il a gagné, je me rends. Je prends ma plume et un parchemin (et de l'encre, bien sûr) et j'écris. Je signe mon arrêt de mort, là.

Je suis folle ou quoi ? l'effet des calmants se dissipe un peu. Pourquoi je l'ignore pas, tout simplement ? Comme ça, tout serait réglé. Et s'il s'approche encore de moi, je me plains chez le directeur pour harcelement sexuel et je me débrouille pour le faire virer. J'ai désagréablement changé. Dra...Malefoy déteint sur moi à distance. Oui, je vais faire ça. Tant pis pour lui. On ne me cherche pas comme ça. Je pose lentement ma plume. Mais, alors, qui viendra se disputer avec nous ? Bah, un autre Serpentard fera l'affaire. Mais, et Crabbe et Goyle ? Ils vont vouloir se venger. Et venir nous taper dessus. Je reprends ma plume. Bah, un Gryffondor n'a pas peur.

- Mais les Gryffondors ne font pas d'actes inconsidérés.

Pourquoi cette phrase me vient à l'esprit ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendue. Peut-être que c'est l'esprit des Gryffondors qui me parle. C'est ça, et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu. Je délire, là.

- Le courage n'est pas aller au devant du danger quand ce n'est pas necessaire.

Mais qui c'est qui me souffle ces phrases débiles ? Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas des dangers, ils sont tellement bêtes... Je repose la plume. Mais pourquoi j'hésite encore ? ma décision est prise, non ? Voilà la question. Alors, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ma main reprend indépendamment de ma tête la plume. Ça se dit, ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Non ! Je repose la plume ! Compris ? La plume est posée, et elle le restera, capté ? oui. Mais alors, pourquoi ma main reprend la plume ? Oh, pitié...

---

Allez, Herm', répond...S'il te plait, répond...Sinon, je me jette du haut de la tour ! Non, ça lui ferait trop plaisir et je pourrais plus emmerder Potter. Décidemment, l'esprit Malefoy ne me quittera jamais. Bah, je ne m'en plains pas. On me respectera tant que j'aurai cet esprit. Et tant que je l'aurai, ces deux crétins me colleront...Voilà un aspect très désagréable. Mais il y a toujours un côté négatif. Allez, répond Hermione, répond...Je t'en prie ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, en plus. Supplier quelqu'un comme ça. Mais dans ma lettre, je l'ai jamais fait ouvertement. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'aurai toujours ma fierté. S'il te plait, répond...S'te plait ! Soit cool, répond ! oh, je suis un cas désespéré.

---

Non...Je lutte pour ne pas prendre ma plume. Mais au fait, j'ai pas fini de lire ! Oui ! Un échappatoire ! Alors...hum, la suite est dans le même ton.

- Tu devrais me pardonner...

Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour ça, Dra...Malefoy !

- Tu le regretteras –ah bon ?, je t'aime...peux pas vivre sans toi...s'il te plait...

Qu'il me donne UNE preuve de son amour.

- J'ai écrit des chansons en pensant à toi...

Uh ? Ah bon ? Aaah ! C'est ça, les feuillets. Fais voir...Bof...TRÈS mauvais, celle-là. Excellent, bof, ça va, nul, bof, excellent, bof, nul, nul, ça va...Ben il fera pas carrière dans la composition des chansons d'amour, lui ! La plupart, ça va, mais le reste, y en a deux qui sont vraiment excellentes, et le reste est nul ou bof. Mais bon...J'aurai pas du lire ça. Je veux pas lui écrire et tomber dans le panneau. Je veux aller me plaindre au dirlo, le faire expulser, pas finir le cœur brisé. C'est ça que je veux, aller me plaindre et le faire expulser. Pas vrai ? C'est ça que je veux...Hein ? Je prends ma plume. Nooon...Bon, d'accord, tu m'as eue...Soit maudit. On vit, on meurt, de toute façons ce sera toujours comme ça, alors qu'importe ? Allez, adieu mes amis. Non, je veux pas...Pourquoi je continue à lutter ? Faut que je voie la vérité.

Alors, je l'aime ou je le hais ? Je lui réponds ou pas ? je soupire. Dieu, s'il existe, aurait pu faire la vie moins compliquée, quand même. Chuis sûre qu'il fonctionne avec la phrase : « pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? ». Ben parce que ça nous évite de nous faire chier à faire compliqué. ...Je me demande si j'ai été claire, là. Je soupire encore. Je sais ce que je vais faire.

**À**

**Suivre**

...

Je veux des reviews. _Témoignages :_

**Autoresse/e/trice/euse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : **

vous pouvez tout emporter,

tant qu'à faire n'oubliez pas le shit planqué sous l'étagère,

mais vous n'aurez pas... mes reviews adorées !

**Hermione : **

moi j'ai besoin d'revieeeeeeeeehouhouhouws,

des commentaires des reviews j'en veux tous les jours,

chuis comme ça

**Draco :**

Je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie

Sans reviews, je m'ennuie

Envoyez-en, faut qu'j'en ramasse !

–Hélas, non, l'auteur n'est jamais à court de conneries à dire...

Excusez moi ! je viens de me rendre compte que dans ma boîte Mail j'ai plus de 600 messages, donc évidemment on approche de saturation et je reçois plus les reviews...donc j'en ai zappé pour les derniers chapitres je réponds ici :

Rox2004 : le cinq ? ouais bon c'était pas super. Si tu parles du huit (pk en fait j'ai du mal à capter pourquoi tu fais une review pour le chap 5 selon alors que t'as déjà reviewé le six...) je suis d'accord...pas du tt le meilleur...sale façon de changer de bord pour Draco. Pour le comment je fais pour me comprendre...ben en fait...je suis tarée alors bon évidemment des fois je suis pas très claire...désolée !

Cyrano : nan, pas d'acc. C'est vrai que pour Dumby, il est pas invincible, et tout, et que c'est Harry le héros. Mais, là, ça fait : TOUT EST LA FAUTE A DUMBY ! pk il a pas tt dit à Harry avant etc., et franchement, quand j'ai lu le ptit spitch du moment où il pleurait...j'ai eu envie de vomir !

Pour Ron, t'as certainement raison, mais mon exaspération par rapport à lui a atteint un point de non-retour : je ne pense même pas qu'il puisse se relever. Dans ma tête, même si j'ai probablement tort, à côté de Ron y a marqué : crétin fini, à éliminer au plus vite. Ça me choque pas y en a beaucoup qui font ce couple, après tt c'est évident que Ron a le béguin pour Hermione (et à tous les coups l'auteur va les foutre ensemble, je peux faire mon testament), mais j'abhorre ce couple ! je suis un peu extrémiste je sais...en fait, pour Ron c'est fichu, je suis tellement incrédule face à sa stupidité que je ne peux plus le voir autrement ! Ron un futur grand héros ? MDR ! je suis plus d'accord pour Dumby que pour lui !

Ça a l'air mieux que les autres échanges de corps, je vais ptet aller y faire un tour alors.

Bz.

Poupoux : la marmitte a vaincu la poêle...comme toujours, merci pour la review, et comme toujours voilà la suite !

Maélis : mdrrr ! j'adore toujours tes reviews ! mais tu connais pas l'expression "et mon cul c'est du poulet" ? pour le truc de la pub je me suis un peu enflammée, je crois en fait que ça n'avait rien à foutre là...moi frappée par Icky ? nan rêve pas ! merci merci encore merci mdr !

Maintenant RAR du huitième chapitre :

Infinitylight : pour le septième chapitre, je ne peux vraiment pas te le reprocher, je le trouve NUL ! bonjour la délicatesse du revirement de Draco (se tape sur la tête genre Dobby) honte à moi ! bon à part ça ! tant mieux si le chap 8 était mieux j'espère que le 9 n'est pas nul...tu l'aimes bien mon hibou, toi, hein ?! mdrr

Rox2004 : ah ça y est ! capté le truc des reviews du chapitre cinq mdr ! ma fic est trop mongol, je prends ça comme un compliment, merci !

Zeeve lelula : j'en déduis que je fais bien alors, malgré tous ceux qui râlent quand je coupe en plein milieu (sur ce point t'as raison mdr j'adore faire ça !). merci pour la review !!

Rayuroplanis : ah tiens j'la connaissais pas celle là ! bon j'avoue, la seule chose que je connais dans Cyrano de Bergerac, c'est la tirade des nez, et encore ! mdr désolée, Draco n'est plus d'accord pour céder sa place, il est là il y reste...j'avoue que ta remarque ne lui a pas fait plaisir, nyark nyark, lui qui, d'habitude a toutes les filles qu'il veut sans efforts ! merci pour la review !

Ari : personne résiste au regard-de-Draco-qui-fait-fondre-everybody ! mdr ! hope que la suite soit pas trop naze...

Beli0wen : merci bcp ! j'espère que la suite te plaît !

Poupoux : la poêle et l'humaine inséparables lol ! allez ts ensemble, "Draco Draco" "vas y Draco vas y Draco c'est bon bon bon !" (sur l'air de vas y Franky) ! encore un effort Dray, allez Draco allez Draco, alleeeeez...

Jorajho : de un sacrifice des regrets. Le dernier ? dommage !

Dragonia : oui, le pôôôôôvre (ton archi convaincu) ! hihi, ne t'en fais pas pour lui ça s'arrangera ! merci pour la review !

Vickyfoxie : loool !!! merci bcp ! fan inconditionnelle de Draco toi aussi ?


	10. Chap10: notre 1ere discution civilisée

Auteur : Kestrel

Disclaimer : Nan, il est puni, il peut pas venir vous voir.

Genre : Hum...Y en a qui sont bouchés ? Romance Draco/Hermione !

N/A : ROOOOOOOOXAAAAAAAAAANE ! oh, oh, oh, RRRRRRROOOOXAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAANE ! oh pardon j'ai cassé les vitres. Bon je suppose que ce chapitre est PG-13 ! ou un peu plus. Mais pas R du tout ! lol

**Lettres, 10e partie.**

**Chapitre 10 : Ce soir, minuit.**

Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je vais lui écrire. À rien ne sert de lutter, de toute façon, les Malefoy ont toujours ce qu'ils veulent, alors bon. Je vois que je serai pas l'exception. Je trempe ma plume dans l'encre. Et j'écris simplement :

_D'accord, j'abandonne. Ce soir, minuit, le rocher du lac._

Je ne signe même pas, il sait qui c'est, non ? J'envoie ma lettre, ou plutôt mon petit mot. Je vais mal dormir. Heureusement que j'ai acheté un réveil magique, qui ne sonne que pour moi. Les autres n'entendent pas la sonnerie. Je le règle à onze heure et demi. Ce soir, je serai la première. Je vais voir Ginny. J'aurai du le faire avant. Mais c'est trop tard, la lettre est partie. Je toque à sa porte. Moi je suis préfète en chef, et elle, préfète. Donc elle a une chambre pour elle seule. C'est pratique, quand on veut parler sans que les autres entendent. Toc, toc, toc. Mes coups résonnent dans le vide. J'appelle.

- Ginny ? tu es là ?

Apparemment non. J'ouvre un peu la porte. Enfin, j'essaie. C'est fermé à clef. C'est drôle, d'habitude, elle laisse toujours ouvert. Je toque encore.

- Ginny, c'est Hermione.

Non, elle est pas là. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fermé sa porte ? Je retourne dans ma chambre. J'appelle Tibby. C'est l'Elfe de Maison qui s'occupe des préfets en chef. J'ai renoncé depuis la cinquième année à la S.A.L.E. S'ils aiment être esclaves, c'est pas moi qui les empêcherait d'en être.Tibby arrive.

- Mademoiselle se sent mal ? demande-t-elle anxieusement en me voyant allongée sur le dos, le bras et la jambe pendant lamentablement du lit.

- Oui, je réponds. La bêtise masculine m'a terrassée. As-tu déjà croisé un homme vraiment désespérant ?

- Oh oui, soupira-t-elle.

Je l'invite à s'asseoir. Elle ne fond pas en remerciements pour moi de la traiter en égale. Je le lui ai interdit. C'était un ordre direct, elle ne veut pas y désobéir.

- Quand ? je lui demande.

- Tous les jours j'en croise un nouveau.

Je ris. Nous avons une discussion de filles. Nous parlons avec lassitude des hommes, si bêtes, qui passent leur temps à nous briser le cœur et à se pavaner. Et à se coiffer, pour un certain Serpentard, pour ne pas le nommer. Tous des crétins. Quand Tibby part, je la remercie chaleureusement. Ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec elle.

- C'est naturel, mademoiselle.

Elle s'incline et s'en va. Je ne pourrai jamais l'empêcher de s'incliner. Alors j'ai renoncé à la contredire. Elle se tuera le dos, c'est pas mon problème. Elle m'a donné de bons conseils : genre, soyez vous-même, ne vous laissez pas piéger par les belles paroles, ne regardez pas qu'avec vos yeux. J'apprécie beaucoup ce dernier conseil. Les filles sont peut-être cruelles, mais quoi qu'on en dise, elles se soutiennent les unes les autres contre les hommes. Où j'ai mis mes post-it ? noter : acheter une intelligence à Draco Malefoy. Intelligence artificielle. La sienne est plus qu'artificielle, elle débloque totalement, à se demander si elle existe vraiment. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Draco Malefoy. Viens, je t'attends.

---

Je tourne en rond dans ma chambre. Trente-sept, trente-huit, trente-neuf, quarante...je fais les cent pas. Toc, toc, toc. J'arrête de tourner en rond. Tant mieux, je commençais à avoir le tournis. Tas de plume feignant, hugh. Crétin volant, le retour. J'ouvre la fenêtre. Il entre. Chaque battement d'aile est une éternité. Alors huit éternités, ça fait quand même beaucoup. Lentement, toujours doucement, il se pose sur mon bureau. Le mot « rapidement » n'existe même pas dans son vocabulaire. Je me jette sur lui. Lui, si flegmatique d'habitude, pousse un hurlement perçant en me voyant me jeter sur lui. Il bat frénétiquement des ailes, perd quelques plumes, mais trop tard, je l'ai eu. J'arrache le morceau de parchemin de ses serres et le lâche. Il s'envole par la fenêtre, traumatisé à vie. Mais comment je vais répondre, alors ? J'ai pas envie de retourner à la volière ! Bah, tant pis. On fait pas attendre un Malefoy pressé d'avoir sa réponse. Je déplie fébrilement le papier. Il est minuscule. Alors soit il me dit jamais, dégage, m'approche plus, soit...

- D'accord, j'abandonne. Ce soir, minuit, le rocher du lac !

J'ai hurlé. Ouais ! Ce soir, elle sera à moi. Merci mon Dieu. Mais je crois pas en Dieu. On s'en fout. Minuit...Oh, va falloir que j'attende longtemps ! Ce soir, je serai le plus beau. C'est quelle heure ? Sept heure. C'est l'heure de bouffer. Là, au moins, y aura tout le monde de levé. Oh non, y aura tout le monde ! Ça veut dire qu'y aura Crabbe et Goyle. Oh, pitié pas ça. Réfléchis, Draco, réfléchis. Eux, ils descendent généralement vers sept heure et demi, le temps qu'ils arrivent à lire l'heure pour dire que c'est sept heure. Donc j'ai environ une demi-heure.

- Putain...je marmonne. Ils sont pas sensé me compliquer la vie, mais le contraire !

Je descends à toute allure. Je m'assieds rapidement, sans un regard pour Pansy, qui m'a malheureusement repéré, et qui me lance des œillades énamourées. Je suis maudit. La pire créature de la terre me colle et j'ai même pas le droit de la frapper ! Pauvre de moi. Oh, je deviens doué dans l'art de plaindre ma pauvre personne. Soupir. Je bouffe rapidement. Un regard à la table des Gryffondors. Potter, Weasley et Cora Spellman, une fille qu'ils ont ramassée cette année, sont là, mais pas mon bel ange. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Ils se lèvent. J'ai fini de manger, justement. Je me lève à leur suite. Ils sont à discuter dans le couloir. Je me cache dans un angle du mur et j'écoute. Ça, c'est ma spécialité.

- Harry, tu ne trouves pas qu'Hermione est bizarre en ce moment ?

- Si, répond le balafré, un air pensif peint sur son visage. D'abord, la lettre sensé être adressée à ses parents.

- Elle n'a jamais su nous mentir, coupe Weasley. C'était à qui, tu crois ?

Potter hausse les épaules et reprend.

- Ensuite, elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait avec nous voir Patmol dans la Forêt, mais elle est restée cloîtrée dans sa chambre.

Uh ? C'est qui, ça, Patmol ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans la Forêt ?

- Et ce matin, on l'a pas vue, reprend Weasley, sa chambre était vide à dix heure du matin, elle était pas à la biblio, et on l'a vue qu'au repas.

- Où elle a fait une superbe grimace à Malefoy, commente Spellman. On aurait dit qu'elle était terriblement en colère.

- Elle l'était, confirme Harry. Après, elle est partie on ne sait où, et est revenue calmée. Elle est partie dans sa chambre, prétendant lire.

- Et ce soir, termine la brunette, elle dit avoir mal à la tête et ne pas avoir faim. Pourtant, elle refuse de voir Pomfresh.

- C'est louche, approuva Weasley.

De quoi ils se mêlent, ceux-là ? Je suppose que ça, ce sont des amis, et que ça fait parti de leur rôle. Un rôle encombrant, je trouve. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai pas d'amis. Leur manie de fouiner partout dès que vous leur dites un petit mensonge pour protéger votre vie privée... Agaçant au plus haut point. Bah, au moins, je sais pourquoi Hermione n'était pas là. Je sors et je les dépasse en lançant sarcastiquement :

- Alors, Potter ? Toujours à comploter dans les couloirs ?

Il me lance un drôle de regard. C'est sûr, il se demande pourquoi Hermione m'a fait une grimace ce midi.

- Tire-toi, dit-il finalement en détournant les yeux.

- Ah, mais Granger est partie...Peut-être qu'elle s'est rendu compte que vous ne la méritiez pas. Elle vaut mieux que vous.

Ils me regardent avec des yeux en soucoupes. Oups. J'ai peut-être un peu raté mon coup, cette fois. Je leur lance un regard amusé, faisant semblant de les trouver trop bêtes pour comprendre. Je m'esquive. J'ai eu chaud. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas capté. C'est normal. Je retourne dans ma chambre. J'y aurai passé presque toute la journée. Bof. C'est sept heure vingt-cinq. Une chance que j'ai pas croisé Crabbe et Goyle dans les couloirs. Faut que je m'occupe jusqu'à minuit, maintenant. Je vais faire quoi ? Dormir, ce serait pas mal. Biiiiieeeeeen Draco ! Je m'allonge. Mon réveil est réglé à minuit moins le quart. Je me glisse dans les draps. Oh non, ils sont tièdes. J'ai chaud. Je repousse les draps et ferme les yeux. Non, là ça va pas. Mon coude rentre dans mes côtes. Je me mets sur le dos. Non, ça va pas non plus. Ma tête penche en arrière, j'ai horreur de ça. Je me mets sur le ventre. Non, c'est pas bon. Ma tête est toute tordue et je risque le torticolis. Comment je dors, d'habitude ? Oh, la barbe. Je recommence à me tortiller.

---

Bip, bip, bip, bibiiiip ! Onze heure trente. Je me lève. J'ai pas très bien dormi. J'enlève rapidement ma chemise de nuit Gryffondor et j'ouvre l'armoire. Je passe un jean, un chemiser et une veste. J'enfile des chaussures et passe LA cape de Gryffondor.Elle est superbe, d'un noir parfait. Des boutons d'or en forme de lions et sur le col, un G brodé avec du fil rouge sang de chaque côté. Chaque préfet en chef à la cape de sa maison. Tu paries combien que Dra...Malefoy s'amène avec la sienne ? J'ouvre doucement la porte. Elle ne grince pas, Tibby a bien fait son travail. Par contre, ça craque quand je descends les escaliers. Je suis juste en face de la porte de Ginny. Je l'entends remuer et gémir dans son sommeil. Elle a le sommeil léger. Je m'immobilise, le temps qu'elle reprenne une respiration normale. Je descends sur la rampe. Je veux pas réveiller tout le dortoir, non plus. Je passe le tableau. La Grosse Dame n'est pas là. J'espère qu'elle sera de retour quand je reviendrais, sinon j'aurai un gros problème. Je parcours les couloirs. Tibby m'a juré qu'elle éloignerai Rusard en prétendant que quelqu'un a sali le grenier de la tour d'Astronomie. Merci beaucoup. Faudra que je lui dise merci. J'arrive dans le parc. J'ai mal choisi l'endroit.

- Merde, je jure entre mes dents.

Le rocher du lac est le plus exposé à la vue du château. Quiconque se penche à la fenêtre peut le voir. Mais au moins, je suis sûre que Dra...Malefoy sait où c'est. Je regarde autour de moi. La Forêt n'est pas loin. Je me cache à l'orée des arbres et j'attends. Soudain, quelque chose m'agrippe la robe. Je pousse un cri en tombant en arrière. Une forme noire saute au-dessus de ma tête et se retrouve en face de moi. Je vois sa tête se découper sur les étoiles. Je soupire de soulagement. Je me redresse.

- Patmol, je murmure. Tu m'as fais peur !

Il grogne. Je crois qu'il me demande pourquoi je n'étais pas là hier soir.

- Oh...euh...J'avais mal au ventre, je mens.

Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux. J'essaie d'effacer toute trace de culpabilité de mon visage. Il continue de me fixer. Je détourne le regard. En jouant avec des brins d'herbe, je lui demande :

- Toi, ça va ?

Il aboie joyeusement.

- Tant mieux.

Je lui parle un peu. Soudain, il dresse l'oreille. Il a entendu quelque chose. Il regarde le parc. Oh, je vois. Quelqu'un s'approche, et il est tout à fait repérable. Déjà l'heure.

- Va-t-en, je trouverai une explication quelconque pour justifier ma présence ici, je murmure.

Il s'enfuit dans les bois. Je me relève et sors des bois. L'heure de vérité.

---

Bip, bip, bi...J'éteins le réveil d'un coup de poing. Je me suis pas endormi longtemps. Je me lève, passe un baggy noir, une chemise blanche et la cape de Serpentard. Elle a les boutons en argent, sculptés en forme de serpents, et de chaque côté du col est brodé en vert émeraude un S. Je descends les marches. Ils ronflent tous, c'est incroyable. La maison Serpentard ne regroupe que des loirs, à part moi. Je passe le mur de la salle commune et sors dans le parc. Je ne vois encore personne. J'arrive au rocher du lac. C'est pas un très bon endroit. À part le fait que tout le monde sait où c'est, y a que des inconvénients. Dont le majeur : si on jette un coup d'œil, même involontaire, par la fenêtre, on repère tout de suite qu'il y a quelqu'un au rocher. Je regarde autour de moi. Hermione sort de la Forêt, aucun sentiment exprimé sur son visage. Je lui fais un grand sourire. Ouh, drôle d'expérience. C'est mon premier vrai sourire. Incroyable. Je devrais dire quelque chose. Elle est bien habillée.

---

Il est là. Je le savais, il a mis sa cape Serpentard. Pas croyable, il est habillé comme un moldu, dessous la cape ! Il me fait un beau sourire. Ça me fait tout drôle, de le voir sourire pour la première fois et de penser que c'est à moi qu'il fait ce beau sourire. Après tout, il est sympa, en ce moment, il a changé. Même si ce n'est qu'un rôle, ça me plait. Je lui souris. C'est peut-être défoulant de se disputer, mais ça m'épuise. C'est plus agréable de s'aimer. S'aimer ? Bof, pourquoi pas après tout ? Il est sexy, il fait des efforts pour être sympa, et il prétend m'aimer. Alors d'accord. Mon sourire s'élargi.

- Salut, Draco.

Pour la première fois, je l'appelle Draco. Drôle de sensation.

---

Elle me sourit. J'avais pas remarqué comme ça la change, les dents de la bonne longueur. Son sourire est irrésistible, comme elle. Je sais pas à quoi elle pense, mais son sourire s'élargi. Je ne m'en plains pas. Elle m'appelle Draco. Incroyable.

- Salut Hermione.

Elle se rapproche et on s'assoit dos au château contre le rocher. Il y a du vent. On commence à parler. Elle me dit qu'elle n'y croit toujours pas complètement, c'est différent de ce que j'étais, elle pense que c'est peut-être un rôle, elle ne sait plus quoi penser, elle a renoncé à lutter, tant pis si c'est un rôle ou une nouvelle manière de la faire souffrir, ça lui plait pour le moment. Elle n'en peut plus de lutter, de se disputer, alors tant pis. Elle me dit qu'elle a détesté tous ces mensonges que je lui débitais à un moment, que ça la faisait souffrir plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Enfin, elle me dit en riant que je ne serai jamais un célèbre compositeur. J'aime l'entendre rire, alors je ris avec elle. Ça fait environ treize ans que je n'ai pas ri de bon cœur. Faut dire qu'on se demandait si j'avais encore un cœur. Avant de se taire, elle me dit qu'elle aime beaucoup ma nouvelle coiffure. Alors je la ferai tous les jours. C'est à moi de parler.

---

J'ai déballé tout mon sac. Ça va nettement mieux. Il a même ri avec moi. C'est incroyable, je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire autrement que méchamment ou sarcastiquement. C'est à lui de parler. Il me dit qu'il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, mais que toutes ces blagues vaseuses, ça le peinait, qu'il n'avait jamais été lui-même à Poudlard, il me raconte son enfance difficile, il me dit qu'il en a marre, qu'il ne deviendra jamais mangemort. Après, il me dit qu'il m'aime, qu'il est désolé pour tout ce qu'il a pu me faire, qu'il fera tout pour se faire pardonner, qu'il changera. Moi, je crois qu'il a déjà changé. Je le lui dis. Il sourit encore. Il y a un moment de silence où on se demande silencieusement si je l'aime. Je crois que oui. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Il attend patiemment. J'aurai jamais cru qu'il pouvait être patient pour quoi que ce soit. Bon, c'est pas le moment de s'interroger sur ces sautes de caractère. Je le regarde. Il est beau, avec sa cape, sa chemise et son baggy noir. Il est sympa, doux et visiblement romantique. Il me sourit une nouvelle fois. Je baisse les yeux. Je sais ce que je vais faire. Je relève mes yeux vers les siens et...

**À**

**Suivre**

...

Mwahahahaha ! Que va-t-il se passer ? Que va faire Hermione ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode !

Draco : Hermione est sexy, finalement...Ta fic m'ouvre les yeux. Que puis-je faire pour te remercier ?

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : te taire ? nan, je plaisante. Signe-moi ce nouveau contrat.

Les Serpentards : la suite dans le prochain épisode, mesdames et messieurs !

RAR :

Ayuluna : ça c'est les caprices de malheureusement...celle là je l'ai eue, et elle me fait très plaisir, merci ! ça change ? c'est fait pour ! mdr de toute façon je serais bien incapable de faire un Draco plus euh..."comme les autres"

The.tit.fouine : a bas les pc ! a bas les pc ! ça fait que planter ! ça fait que planter ! (Kestrel est une fervente supportrice des Mac) ! mdrrr les cris du cœur font un malheur ! chuis flattée ! lol j'aime bien les reviews "pourries" alors ! Draco accepte de te faire un bisou pour réparer le mal causé par ton ordi ( le méchant ordi, vilain !).

Rox2004 : mdr vive les métamorphoses de Draco rapides ! merci bcp pour la review chuis flattée !

Dragonia : la suite arriiiive, chaud devant !! mci pour ta review !

Andromede : merrrde comment t'as su qu'ils allaient finir ensemble ? c'était un secret ;-) ! mdr c'est bizarre hin ? Draco n'est pas convainquant quand il est gentil, on le préfère bad boy !

Poupoux : oui bon je te le concède, la poêle c'est plus pratique...mais bon, quand j'emporte que le couvercle de la marmitte, ça va ! mdr le duo entre la poêle et Poupoux !!

The.tit.fouine 2e review : erf on review le chap 8 après le chap 9 mdr ? MERCI MOI AUSSI CHUIS TROP CONTENTE Y ME MANQUE PLUS QU'UNE REVIEW POUR ETRE A CENT !!!! (on imagine l'état de l'auteur si tit.fouine est surexcitée comme ça en étant lectrice...) eh bah non ! à Marseille aussi y a le "mon cul c'est du poulet" ! ou alors la variante : "et mon cul c'est du poulet au roquefort, tu veux gouter ?" mdr ! pour les délires on sent vraiment la fatigue ? mdr c'est juste que je suis essoufflée et un peu crevée par surexcitation à force de carburer au délire ! mdr, docteur maboul, à bientôt ! bzz !


	11. Chap11 : Heureux dénouement?

Allo, ici le cours de , vous m'entendez ?

Bah oui, c la rentrée et chuis en cours. Vu que je m'emmerde (comme d'hab) j'ai décidé de vous écrire la suite, histoire de pas trop perdre mon temps, quoi.

Auteur : Kestrel

Disclaimer : ben...C probablement la dernière partie, vous allez pas me soûler avec le disclaimer alors qu'on l'a jamais mis !

Genre : Romance humour Hermione/Draco (nan, sans blague ?)

N/A : KYAAAAA !!! PLUS DE CENT REVIEWS !!! OUAIIIS MERCI MERCI VOUS ETES TROP FORMIDABLES !

N/A2 : JE N'AIME PAS CE CHAPITRE ! (c'était le cri du cœur en direct...)

Note-à-propos-des-reviews : y avait une bonne idée dans vos reviews...l'histoire de Patmol qui fait foirer la tentative de baiser...mdrrr ! malheureusement j'avais déjà écrit le chapitre, désolée !

**Lettres, 11e partie.**

**Chapitre 11 : bah...chapitre 11, quoi !**

Je le regarde dans les yeux, comme si je cherchais à le connaître rien qu'en le regardant (déçus ? le "et..." a disparu). Il n'y a pas de trace d'arrogance, de méchanceté, d'ironie ou de fierté, dans ses yeux. Je vois quelque chose de très différent. On dirait que c'est vraiment de l'amour. On se regarde. Il est beau. On se regarde longtemps. Il est très beau. Il a cette nonchalance nouvelle, décontracté, des yeux gris. Il dégage quelque chose, qui fait fondre toutes les filles. La preuve, il a couché avec le tiers de la population féminine de Poudlard.

_Un rôle appris à la perfection... ?_

Tout à coup, je doute de cette phrase. Personne ne peut cacher ses sentiments jusqu'au fond de ses yeux...Si ?

_Tout ça, c'est pas moi !_

Ça y est, je doute.

_Je voudrais être moi. Mais c'est qui, moi ?_

Non. C'était pas lui, toutes ces méchancetés. Mais, là, c'est différent. Ou bien est-ce une nouvelle manière de nous faire souffrir ? Je me sens confuse. J'ai tout oublié, ma vie, mes amis, ma maison. Tout ça parce que j'étais lasse de lutter. Je m'embrouille une mille et unième fois.

---

Je ne pense rien. Ma tête est vide. J'attends, c'est tout. Je me sens serein. Comment est-ce possible ? Hum...Je suis un type qui a de la chance. Elle me regarde. J'ai l'impression d'être passé au peigne fin. Elle peut voir en moi, on dirait. Une simple constatation. Y a plus de sentiments dans mes pensées. Je me sens vide, et serein. Pourquoi ? On se regarde. Longtemps. Quand je vois qu'une phrase lui vient à l'esprit. Je le sais, elle est venue au mien aussi. Elle doute de cette phrase. Soudain, je la sens partir. Je suis serein. Pourtant, je la sens qui doute à nouveau de moi. C'est drôle le nombre de fois que quelqu'un peut douter de vous en seulement deux jours. Je souris et je regarde en face de moi. Elle m'interroge du regard, elle se torture. Ça la torture. Alors je la regarde encore.

---

Il retourne sa tête vers moi. Ça m'embrouille. Je suis trop confuse. Où sont passées ma détermination et ma confiance ? Jamais là quand on a besoin d'elles. C'est comme ça. On n'en a pas besoin, on est serein, et elles sont là. On est en face de quelque chose qui nécessite obligatoirement leur présence, et tchao bye-bye, y a plus personne. Soupir. Il me sourit gentiment. Je ne l'en aurai jamais cru capable. On croit connaître les gens, et c'est dingue comme ils peuvent vous surprendre, ensuite ! Je baisse les yeux. J'ai l'impression que l'Etna explose dans ma tête. Deux doigts se posent sur ma joue. Les siens (nooon ?). Mais pas comme la dernière fois. Il n'y a pas ce sentiment de gagner, cette soif d'avoir. C'est le genre de chose dont on ne s'aperçoit de la présence que lorsque ça s'arrête. Oh, c'est compliqué. Finalement, je crois pas trop trop en Dieu. L'enfer, le paradis. On n'ira pas au Paradis. Les méchants enfants, c'est nous. Mais on n'ira pas en Enfer : on est en train de le vivre. Ce monde est un enfer. Mais alors, on ira où ? C'est pas le moment. Il me force doucement à le regarder dans les yeux et me sourit encore. Il est beau. Il l'a toujours été. Mais maintenant, il est beau à l'intérieur aussi.

_Je t'aime_

C'est peut-être vrai. Sûrement. Soudain, j'ai soif, très soif. Soif de ses lèvres. J'agrippe sa cape et l'attire violemment à moi pour un baiser. Il ne se fait pas prier. Je capture ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Notre baiser n'a rien de chaste.

_Les méchants enfants, c'est nous._

Ouais. C'est nous. Et j'en suis fière. Il passe sa main sur ma nuque et approfondit encore. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou. Puis on se sépare, aussi violemment qu'on s'est uni. Je change, moi. Comme Draco. Il change dans mon sens, et moi dans le sien. J'ai envie de dominer, pour une fois. Pas comme avec Viktor. Il me prenait pour son chien-chien bien obéissant. Fini, ce genre de relation. À partir de maintenant, je ne suis plus le chien-chien, on est le mien. Je regarde Draco. Il me sourit encore. Il a vu que la petite fille sage n'était plus là. Je l'embrasse encore. On manque un peu d'air, alors on s'écarte. Je lui souris. Lui aussi. Il fait ça souvent, en ce moment. C'est bien, ça le change. Je lui dis :

- Tu as encore gagné, Malefoy. Tu es content, j'espère ?

Il renverse sa tête en arrière et ferme les yeux, le bras autour de mes épaules.

- C'est très agréable de gagner une partie perdue d'avance, tu sais bébé ?

Il n'a pas perdu son côté bad boy. Tant mieux, ça aurait été dommage. Je l'imite en me blottissant dans ses bras. Ben oui, je commence à avoir froid (la bonne excuse !).

- C'est possible, je lui réponds.

---

Chuis bien. Comment est-ce que je peux être bien ? J'ai un sans-cœur pour père, à peu près les trois quarts de Poudlard veulent ma mort, mon père veut que je devienne Mangemort et je suis bien. Je suis pas logique. Je suis même franchement illogique. Comment ça se peut ? Peut-être parce que la fille de mes rêves est à côté de moi. Possible. Je suis bien, et Hermione aussi, je crois. Soudain, elle bondit sur ses pieds. J'ouvre les yeux. Elle regarde le château. Je me lève, inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Viens. Ici, tout le monde peut nous voir.

Elle m'entraîne dans la Forêt sans me laisser le temps de répondre. Je suis pas rassuré. La dernière fois que je suis venu, une créature qui était vraisemblablement Voldemort affaibli buvait le sang d'une licorne morte. J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie. Je deviendrais jamais serviteur de cette chose. Comment j'peux être inquiet ? Oh, j'ai pas fini de m'interroger sur mes nouveaux états d'âme. On est dans la Forêt. Pas profondément dans la Forêt, mais on y est. On s'assoit.

- Tout le monde dormait, tu sais amour ?

Elle sourit.

- On est bien debout, nous. Et Harry et Ron ne dorment jamais beaucoup.

Je grogne.

- Le balafré et son toutou ont juré de me pourrir la vie ou quoi ?

Elle me donne un coup de coude.

- Eh ! Ce sont MES amis dont tu parles !

- Oh, pardon.

Faut que j'arrête de les appeler comme ça devant elle.

---

Draco Malefoy qui demande pardon en face ? J'hallucine. C'est une première ! On reste comme ça, sans parler. Mes pensées dérivent vers tout ce qui c'est passé en deux jours seulement. Si j'avais pu imaginer...Je me serais cru folle ! Puis je pense à Patmol. Où est-il ? S'il me voyait...J'embrasse encore mon bad boy perso.

FIN ?

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/tricesse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : tadan ! ça vous a plus ? alors, c la fin ou pas ?

RAR :

Andromède : mdrrrrrr j'vois trop la scène ! y en a qui rient devant l'ordi, y en a qui pleurent, et y en a qui hurlent ;-) !!! ptdr ! par contre, je pense que ce chapitre est pas super, désolée...

Dragonia : mdr, c'était pas mal comme idée ça ! dommage j'avais déjà écrit le chapitre !

Infinitylight : mdr dsl, je me répète, c'était bien comme idée...dmg que j'y ai pas pensé, pk là j'avais déjà écrit mon chapitre...mci pour la review !

Zeeve lelula : mais pourquoi vous êtes toutes persuadées qu'elle va l'embrasser ? mdr non en fait ce serait logique qu'elle le fasse, c'est juste moi qui ne le suis pas...mci pr la review !

Ayuluna : ç'aurait été marrant que Sirius vienne ! malheureusement le chapitre était déjà écrit ! j'aurais p-e du le refaire parce que j'ai l'intuition qu'il est pas génial...

Serpentis-draco : mdr c'est le genre de review devant lesquelles les auteurs sont un peu pris de court...mais merci bcp quand même !

Roxie2204 : mci bcp chu contente ke ça te plaise ! pour la fin de chapitre...oui je sais ! c'était fait exprès ! nyark nyark ! (l'auteuse est folle...on y peut rien...chantonne la conscience –ta gueule !)

Glamour-girl : EH BEN NON !! mdrrrr vous vous faites tous avoir ! (l'auteuse rigole bien de sa blague foireuse –ta yeule conscience !) je suis honorée que tu prennes des risques pour me laisser une review lol. "comme auteur tu es totalement cinglée (sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr)" (noooooooon –la conscience se prend la tête dans les mains- elle va faire une crise de mégalomanie maintenant ! faut jamais jamais jamais lui dire ce genre de truc susceptible de lui faire plaisir ! –PAF ! ta gueule toi !) Tu ne me vexes pas, JE PRENDS ÇA COMME UN COMPLIMENT !! merci ! (qu'est-ce que j'disais...l'auteuse est tarée, mais EN PLUS elle en est fière !) mdr merci bcp pour ta review ! (non ! que vois-je ? "auteur sadique" ? arrrrrrrg !) petit PS : OUI JE SUIS SADIQUE, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! le rire démoniaque acheté aux puces.

Fofolleuh : nous sommes toutes et tous contaminés par le syndrome de la flemmingite aigue (auteuse fière) ! et je suis ravie que tu surmontes ce terrible mal qui nous cloue devant l'ordi à végéter en parlant vaguement par Msn et en ingurgitant notre dose vitale de fic par jour (nous remarquerons que comme effet de cette terrible maladie il nous faut deux fois plus de fics) ! comme les autres tu es persuadée qu'ils s'embrassent...EH BAH NON !! pas au début en tout cas (vive les feintes foireuses, brâme l'auteuse ! –j'ai honte, gémit la conscience –ta gueule, mugit l'auteuse) bon, trève de conneries, et merci beaucoup pour la review !

Beli0wen : le chapitre de madame est avancé ! j'espère que madame est satisfaite ! quoique non en fait je comprendrais si madame l'est pas pk madame l'autoressetriceteuse ne l'est pas de son chapitre ! merci pour la review, j'aime bien susciter les impatiences !

The.tit.fouine : saluuuuut !!! dans l'ordre, répondons ! "lapin rose interstellaire" ?! MDRRRR !!! j'connaissais pas ça !! celle de marseille oui par contre !

(deuxième à avoir une réponse paragraphée mdr !) Ouiiiiii je suis une vilaine fille !!! (la conscience veut se suicider, mais elle ne peut pas sortir de la tête de l'auteuse. Elle désespère d'avoir choisi d'y entrer. D'habitude ce sont les consciences qui font chier les gens, là c'est le contraire) quoi les dents de Draco ? j'ai oublié mdr ! merci en tout cas ! Ginny, elle joue un rôle après ! je l'aime bien cette petite mdr !

KYAAAA !!!! alors on est deux à s'incliner devant l'autel du dieu qui décide si tel ou tel lecteur laisse une review ! JE SUIS SIDEREE JE SUIS RAVIE JE VEUX DES PEPITOS C'EST BIENTOT NOEL VIVE LES LAPINS EN CHOCOLAT ! (et ça y est, l'auteuse pête encore une durite) hum hum pardon désolée !

Bon. Y t'a plus le baiser ?! en tout cas Hermione elle a bien aimé ! mdr ! au cas où moi je protège mes fesses mdr ! Hermione qui te remercie pour lui remonter le moral en lui disant qu'il y a plein de mecs qui fantasment sur elle (Ron par ex -.-)

Voilà voilà et encore mci bcp bcp pour tes reviews elles me font tjs très plaisir !


	12. Chap12 : quiproquo entre deux idiots

Auteur : Kestrel

Disclaimer : di-di-di, di-disclaimer, di-di-di, di-disclaime-e-e-er, c pour du be-e-eeeeurre ! (sur l'air de Babybel)

Genre : Romance Hermione/Draco

N/A : CHAPITRE EMBROUILLE CATA ! (le cri du cœur le retour) navrée de ne pas avoir updaté mercredi mais pour une fois c'est pas ma faute ! a eu un bug !

Coup de pub : j'ai écrit une nouvelle fic, ça s'appelle Histoire de pirates. Vous voulez bien allez y faire un ptit tour ?

**Lettres, 12e partie.**

**Chapitre 12 : une seule chose à dire…**

**Et oui, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire :**

**C'était bien la fin, ha !ha !ha !**

**Non, je plaisante.**

Je rigooooooooole ! c'était pas la fin ! (ah-ha ah-ha ah-ha…c'était drôle…personne y a cru mais c'est pas grave–ta gueule conscience !) enfin bref, c la suite, là !

On reste là, on est là depuis longtemps, quand même. Faudrait peut-être rentrer, y a cours demain, non ? Ça y est, y a Hermione-première-de-la-classe qui frappe à la porte. Non ! j'aimerai bien que Hermione-bad-girl reste encore un peu ! Chuis bien dans les bras de Draco, moi ! je crois qu'une relation pas sage du tout vient de commencer. C'est bien. Hermione-bad-girl reprend le dessus ! faire des conneries, rester debout jusqu'au matin, ça redevient bien ! génial, on va pouvoir rester encore un peu, pourvu qu'Hermione-première-de-la-classe se taise. Je soupire d'aise. Je suis assise sur ses genoux et ses bras enserrent ma taille.

Soudain, je repense à Patmol. Il est là, quelque part. Oh noooon, qu'est-ce qu'elle se ramène, Hermione-première-bidule-chouette ? Et ça y est, je vois toutes les complications que va entraîner notre relation, genre : comment le dire à Harry et Ron ? je tourne ma tête, de façon à apercevoir du coin de l'œil une partie de son visage. Il en profite pour m'embrasser au coin des lèvres. Hum…je suis une drôle de fille. Mon premier baiser était avec Krum, pas n'importe qui ! et là, je viens d'engager ce qui sera sans doute la relation la plus durable de ma vie avec mon pire ennemi ! Soudain, je me rappelle que je me suis pas tournée pour rien (que je suis intelligente !).

- Draco ?

Pourquoi je l'appelle ? si je parle, c'est forcément à lui, qué conne !

- Hum ?

- On va le dire aux autres ?

Il se cale contre le tronc de l'arbre.

- Je te reconnais bien, là, Mione.

J'aime ce surnom quand c'est lui qui me le dit ! Il reprend :

- Ça dépend…

- De quoi ?

- De toi. Visiblement ça pose un problème avec le ba…Potter et Weasley, donc si tu te sens capable de me résister toute la journée, alors on leur dit pas.

- Hum…Tu te crois irrésistible ?

- Je suis le type le plus sex de l'école chérie, me répond-il en s'étirant.

Pour une fois, je ne songe pas à le contredire parce qu'il a tort, mais juste comme ça, parce qu'il se vante. Tiens, non, j'ai une meilleure idée. Je me retourne. Je suis carrément sur lui, mais dans l'autre sens. Je suis à genoux sur lui, bien rapprochée, pour éclaircir l'idée. Je passe mes mains derrière son cou, un air taquin sur le visage. Le mec le plus sex de l'école ? On va voir…Je m'approche et lui mordille le lobe de l'oreille. Sa respiration s'accélère. Herm', tu sais que t'es douée ? Je lui susurre à l'oreille :

- Le plus sex de l'école ? oui, c'est possible…mais es-tu sûr de ne pas craquer avant moi ?

Je lui mordille l'oreille un peu plus fort. Il gémit, très très doucement, mais je l'ai entendu.

- Tu paries ? souffle-t-il en se maîtrisant à peine.

- Oui…

Il m'embrasse dans le cou. On est vraiment pas sages. Je consulte discrètement ma montre derrière son dos. Trois heure du mat ! ça fait déjà trois heures ? Oh, et puis on s'en fout…Je continue mon petit manège avec son oreille. Son souffle s'accélère encore. Hé, hé…Il passe ses mains sur mes hanches et m'approche encore. Je suis totalement collée à son torse.

- Tu sais que c'est mal, tout ça…

- Oui, je dis, essoufflée. Tant mieux…

Il ri doucement. Je m'écarte un peu, les mains toujours derrière son cou. On se sourit. Je m'approche et mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Même si je veux dominer, il n'est pas du genre à être dominé. C'est la lutte pour le pouvoir. Il dégage sa lèvre et attrape les miennes. Il ne les lâche pas. Douce torture. Avoir ses lèvres sur les miennes sans l'embrasser. Je ne le supporte pas. Je gémis et il se décide enfin à m'embrasser correctement. Ma main glisse sous sa chemise et passe dans son dos. Ses mains descendent peu à peu. La Passion ne nous laissera jamais dormir : on a besoin l'un de l'autre à chaque instant qui passe.

Des bruits dans les feuilles nous interrompent. On se lève en même temps, instinctivement main dans la main. On sait tout les deux que –peu importe la créature– tout ce qui traîne ici est mauvais. À part les fées et les centaures, mais une fée fait moins de bruit et un centaure plus. Encore heureux que ce soit pas la pleine lune. C'est plutôt une créature de la taille d'un chien qui peut faire ce bruit-là…Oui, de la taille d'un chien, à peu près…oh ! Patmol ! il surgit des fourrés. Il nous regarde avec de grands yeux étonnés. Puis il grogne. Oho ! il se méprend, là !

- Patmol attends…

Il ne m'écoute pas. Il se transforme illico en homme, grand, maigre avec de longs cheveux, et attrape Draco par la gorge. Il le plaque contre un arbre en grognant. Je crie. Draco se débat, il ne m'a pas entendu.

- Cours, Hermione, grince-t-il. Ce type est dangereux !

Il a reconnu en Sirius l'assassin qu'il n'est pas.

- Arrête, arrête !

Je me précipite vers eux. J'essaie de desserrer l'étreinte de Sirius, mais, même s'il est maigre, il a plus de force que moi. Draco s'étouffe.

- T'inquiète pas, me dit Sirius. Il ne peut plus te nuire. Va donc chercher Dumbledore.

Draco a l'air étonné.

- Tu as beaucoup d'amis, suffoque-t-il, tous jouent très bien leur rôle, mais ils sont un peu encombrants, à eux tous ! Toujours à t'épier, on dirait.

Sirius resserre le poing.

- Je te reconnais : tu es Draco Malefoy !

- Sans blague ? parvient à ironiser Draco.

- encore toi ! ne t'approche plus d'Harry, ou d'un de ses amis !

Draco arrête de gigoter, les sourcils froncés.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça, non ? Vous voulez tuer le dernier des Potter !

Je hurle :

- Lâche-le, tu l'étouffe !

Surpris, Sirius laisse tomber Draco sur le sol. Je m'accroupis. Il se masse la gorge.

- Ça va ?

- Il a de la poigne, ton copain, grogne-t-il.

Il arrive à faire des sarcasmes, donc ça va. Il se relève.

- Dis moi, Mione…t'as des drôles de fréquentations…Un criminel, un loup-garou, un pauvre, et un aimant à ennui !

Sirius émet un grognement menaçant : il comprend qu'on parlait de lui, Remus Ron et Harry. Il lui lance un regard furieux en me disant :

- Pourquoi tu m'as empêcher de l'étouffer ?

C'est pas la question stupide, ça ! J'inspire

- Parce que tu n'es pas un assassin, et tu ne le seras jamais, ou tu n'auras jamais de maison à toi !

- Et parce qu'elle est ma copine, ajoute Draco. Qu'est-ce tu racontes, Mione ? T'as perdu la boule ? C'EST un assassin !

- Non, je dis.

- T'es sa copine ? s'étonne Sirius.

- Si, affirme Draco.

- Mais copine comme amie ou comme petite amie ?

Ça va être long…Commençons par Sirius. Je lui explique en trois mots et lui fais promettre de ne rien dire à Harry.

- Promis, jure-t-il.

- Mm.

- Maintenant, tu m'expliques à moi, réclame Draco. C'est qui, lui ? Non, ça je sais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, c'est un assassin, il a trahi les parents de Potter, il veut…

- TAIS-TOI ! hurle Sirius.

Draco est si surpris qu'il se tait.

- Sirius n'a jamais fait tout ça, dis-je patiemment.

Et rebelote, je ré-explique, mais autre chose à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça me fatigue. Enfin, j'ai fini. Ils sont tout surpris. Les hommes…dès que quelque chose bouleverse un peu leur vie, ils sont sur le cul. Ils vont peut-être bien s'entendre.

- Chuis venu voir, j'entendais des drôles de bruits, explique Sirius. …Eh mais attend ! comment chuis sûr qu'il va pas parler, lui ?

J'aimerai bien aller au bureau des réclamations du créateur, un jour, histoire de réclamer le mode d'emploi des hommes que le créateur a _bêtement_ oublié de distribuer aux femmes.

- Parce que sinon je le plaque en public.

- Argument de choc, grommelle Draco.

Je l'embrasse tendrement. Il m'attire aussitôt contre lui pour un baiser plus passionné.

- Oh, OH !

Sirius nous écarte.

- Vous faites ça si vous voulez, mais pas devant moi, ok ?

Sirius est un peu comme mon père. C'est normal, Voldemort a tué le mien l'année dernière. J'arrive à en parler, maintenant. Et quand je dis pour mes parents, c'est pour ma mère et mon frère. Vu que Sirius est aussi comme le père d'Harry, ça renforce l'impression de fraternité entre Harry et moi. Sirius se conduit comme mon père et il a peur que Draco me lâche. Il a l'impression de voir sa fille se détacher de lui, je pense. Il a l'air triste. Il est toujours seul. Alda le voit souvent, mais pas toujours. Je le serre dans mes bras, instinctivement. Tout de suite, il a l'air mieux. Franchement, si les femmes gouvernaient, ça irait mieux…

**À**

**Suivre**

…

Bon, après ça j'vous fais une dernière partie et j'arrête ! sauf si vous insistez vraiment, bien sûr.

RAR :

Andromède : oui je sais pour Cassiopée, t'es dans mes mails alertes ! j'y va j'y cours j'y vole, et je suis désolée si j'ai pas mis de review pour les autres chapitres, un peu moral à zéro… (l'auteuse se met à chantonner) je suis…je suis…je suis une sadique…hohohoho…sadique et j'en suis fière, hoohoho YEAH ! mdrrrr !! je sais il est court je m'excuse platement devant le monde entier, pardonnez moi, excusez MOIIIIIIIIIII !!! mdr ! mci pour la review, bzzz !

Lamechante : à vos ordres je continue, je délire, je fais n'importe quoi, tout le monde est content ! (l'auteuse sort d'un "bas" et elle vient de se propulser d'un coup de volume sur le discman dans un "haut" –ta gueule conscience, ça tout le monde s'en fout !) merci pour la review, merci merci ! (l'auteuse part en chantant "It's raining men")

Serpentis-draco : alors je suis soulagée, je le trouvais pas terrible, merci pour la review !

Dragonia : mdr alors il est pas si nul que ça ce chapitre alors ? merci merci !

Ayuluna : lol dc personne y a cru à ma fin pourrie mdrr ! c un peu normal mais bon…merci encore et tjs pour la review !

Zeeve lelula : tout le monde le voulait tout le monde l'attendait, c enfin arrivé, le couple qu'on verra jamais en vrai est enfin formé ! (oué les riiiiimes…–la ferrrrme !) mdr !

Glamour-girl : looooooool !! bon ben cette fois peut-être auras-tu la réponse la plus longue mdr !!! le concours pour la plus longue reponse ! oups bon c'est vrai…c'était pas la fin (mais une feinte –ta gueule toi !) ! vous avez la suite, vous avez la suite, ne me lynchez pas !

Ehh oui y en a beaucoup des adjectifs qualificatitititititifs (oh un bug dans le système…hep ! man ! elle déconne trop viens la réparer ! –ferme la !) en bien comme en mal ! le bad boy le sexy boy etc etc, le crétin, le salaud, ainsi de suite ainsi de suite ! celui-qui-ne-faut-pas-regarder-dans-les-yeux-si-on-veut-pas-succomber…vive les beaux yeux gris métal froid ou en fusion ! expressifs en plus…

Oui ils sont en plein dans la période où les neurones sortent de la longue hibernation (quoique Ron il dort encore, on s'demande si il est pas mort (si ses neurones le sont et lui avec c'est parfait)) ! et moi je suis en pleine phase de la philosophitude tarée ! alors je ponds des trucs sans queue ni tête dans ce genre…curieuse de savoir si t'as réussi à capter finalement…? ;-)

Te voilà choquée ? morbleu ! mais c'est encore pire dans ce chapitre ! appelez le samu, elle va faire un malaise ;p

Pour mon profil, il est revenu. C'était un buf de et pas de moi pour une fois ! y avait pas qu'à moi, na ! je clame mon innocence ! je la proclame ! je passe ! je repasse ! je rapace ! (le rapport ? –aucun !)

Les rois du monde, c'est un truc que j'avais fait quand j'étais dans une phase…hum…comment dire… (psychopathe ?) heuuu…euuuuh…oui bon peut-être ! en gros j'avais la haine (ça s'écrirait mieux avec un e non ? heine…c'est plus joli ! –o.O mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à c'te tarée ?!) je sais plus contre qui…les profs peut-être, alors ça donne un truc vachement bizarre non ? enfin bref, si t'aime c'est tant mieux !!! merci bcp bcp bcp bcp encore encore bcp bcp tjs tjs bcp bcp ! (pk tu balancerais un truc méchant ?)

Whoooooo Whhooooo je suis le fantôme qui vous empêche de vous concentrer en cours, whhhouuuuuuuu…(s'en va en faisant ouuuuuh !!)

Slydawn : lol qu'est-ce qui te rendait si sûre de la venue du chapitre 12 au fait ? je dois pas être douée pour évaluer mes chapitres si vous les trouvez bien, mais c'est tant mieux, pk en général mes évaluations sont assez…négatives lol ! bon, merci pour la review et a .

The.tit.fouine : y a ohayo si tu veux ! c'est japonais et ça veut dire salut !

Mdr bon je sais je sais la feinte était la plus foireuse que j'aie jamais fait mais bon sur un autre site ils y ont cru quand même ;-) ! bon au moins y en avait une moins ratée (on peut difficilement faire pire ! pk elle s'obstine toujours à faire des feintes pourries, comme en témoigne le haut de chapitre ?!)

Mdrr alors le baiser te va ? des expressions dans ce genre j'en ai beaucoup d'autres : se rétamer pour mieux se relever, s'endormir pour mieux se réveiller, et grimper pour mieux descendre, et plein d'autres encore ! parler pour mieux se taire ! weeee aaaaare ze champions, weee aaaaarrrrrre ze champions, my frie-e-e-e-ends !! wwwwwaaaaaaah 120 reviews ! hallucinating (anglais de yoghourt…-conscience de ptit suisse périmé !) ! je suis contenteuh !

C où déjà que j'ai défini la fanfictionaddicts ? je me rappelle plus…(l'auteuse a paumé la def dans le bordel de son cerveau –un bordel or-ga-ni-sé s'il vous plait ! –ouais y a qu'elle qui s'y retrouve UN PEU !) quoiqu'il en soit je te félicite et te donne ton diplôme de docteur maboul affranchi, vive ton diagnostic, ABANDONNONS NOUS TOTALEMENT A LA FANFICTION ADDICTS !

Moi je veux bien une ordonnance de ce genre ! confirmée par le ministre de la santé ! ouuuaiiis toute la journée à ingurgiter des fics ! (avec les pauses sorties ac les copines et les pauses coup-de-bigo bien sûr !)

Si je voudrais avoir la mort d'une revieweuse sur la conscience ? hmmm… (MOI JE VEUX PAS LE POIDS DE TA TAREEATTITUDE QUE J'AI A PORTER EST SUFFISAMENT LOURD POUR QU'ON ME RAJOUTE UN MACCHABEE DESSUS !) bon ben alors non ! mdrr !

! et comme tjs merci !


	13. Chap 13 : Prepare toi

Auteur : Kestrel

Disclaimer : Uh ? C qui lui ?

N/A : je ne parle pas du tout de Cora, je dis juste qu'ils l'ont repêchée au début de l'année, je sais ça fait super bâclé, mais au départ ce n'était pas elle qui était dans ce rôle mais une espèce de Mary-Sue sensée être là depuis le départ alors je l'ai sucrée ! vous la prenez comme vous voulez : une nouvelle, une fille de leur année dont ils viennent juste de s'apercevoir de son existence (c français ça ?), une amie de Ron transférée de Beauxbâtons (pauvre fille si elle est amie avec Ron…)…

Note sur l'histoire : Cette fois, y a un passage où c'est Harry qui parle.

NOTE SUR L'UPDATE !!! j'ai eu un petit problème avec mon chapitre 14, c'est à dire le prochain…et je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous le mettre mercredi. J'espère que oui, mais au pire ce sera samedi prochain. Et je suis désolée mais ne marchait encore pas ce samedi j'ai pu le faire que vers onze heure et demi !

**Lettres, 13e partie.**

**Chapitre 13 : Sex bomb, sex bomb, oh my sex bomb !**

- Bon, désolé les jeunes, mais il va falloir que vous rentriez.

Hermione fait une petite grimace. Pour qui il se prend, lui ? Si je veux rester, je reste, non mais ! En plus, vu qu'il a failli m'étouffer tout à l'heure, je pense pas qu'il aie d'ordres à me donner ! Je m'apprête à lui dire ma façon de penser, mais j'aperçois ma montre. Aaah ! c'est VRAIMENT tard. Tôt, plutôt. Demain j'ai un tournoi de Quidditch en fin d'aprèm', moi ! Je prends Hermione par la taille. L'homme qui se prétend parrain de Potter à l'air un peu peiné. Je crois que je peux comprendre ce qu'il ressent, mais je le connais pas assez pour m'apitoyer sur son sort, désolé. A plus, mec. Il se retransforme en chien. Hermione lui fait une caresse, et on s'en va. On s'arrête à la limite des arbres.

- Si Potter ne dort pas beaucoup, il faut qu'on rentre séparément, je lui dis.

Elle grimace encore. Est-ce parce qu'elle voulait rester plus longtemps avec moi ? Je reprend.

- Vas-y et attend moi cinq minutes dans le Hall.

Si elle voulait rester avec moi, je la raccompagnerai jusqu'à sa salle commune. Elle m'embrasse furtivement et s'en va. Elle s'est échappée sans me laisser le temps de la retenir. La lutte du pouvoir. Je manque de rire. Même nous, on se bat pour le pouvoir. Pas pour gouverner la terre entière, mais pour le pouvoir. La nature humaine, je la tuerai bien…(moi aussi) Je regarde ma montre. Elle est entrée dans le château. J'attends encore un peu et je la rejoins dans le Hall.

---

J'arrive pas à dormir. Je me lève. Je pense à Patmol qui est dans la Forêt. Je descends dans la salle commune et m'accoude à la fenêtre. Je suis seul. C'est pas la première fois. Mon meilleur ami dort, ma meilleure amie aussi, et ma deuxième meilleure amie aussi. Je pense à elles. Elles dorment, si paisibles. Les filles oublient tout en dormant, si elles arrivent à s'endormir. J'aimerai faire pareil. On dirait des anges, quand elles dorment. Je me sens seul. Mon parrain est seul dans la Forêt, et mes amis dorment. Enfin, ils étaient sensés dormir. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione fout dans le parc à cette heure ? C'est trois heure du mat passée ! Je me penche en avant. Elle rentre dans le château. C'est incroyable. Elle se dit trop malade pour aller voir Patmol ou manger, mais elle peut aller dans la Forêt en pleine nuit…C'est louche (sans blague ?). Je vais l'attendre. Je vais me retourner, quand je vois quelqu'un d'autre sortir de la Forêt. Malefoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui aussi ? Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione foutait dans la Forêt avec Malefoy ? Je vais l'attendre ici, dans ce fauteuil. Faut juste que je fasse gaffe à pas m'endormir.

---

Ça y est, on est devant ma salle commune. Je grimace. J'ai pas tellement envie de le quitter, en fait.

- Notre pari tient toujours ?

- Bien sûr, me répond-il.

Je souris. Il va voir. J'ai un bon copain moldu, Nat. Il m'a aidé à faire les boutiques, et maintenant, j'ai des vêtements à tomber ! ha ! ha ! je jure que je gagnerai !

- Demain soir, même heure, je lui dis.

Puis je passe le mur et me retrouve devant la Grosse Dame. Pitié, qu'elle n'hurle pas. Hum ? Elle est avec sa copine.

- Que faisiez-vous dehors, jeune fille ? me demande sévèrement le portrait.

- Rendez-vous galant ? glousse la vieille dame à côté d'elle.

- C'est interdit, reprend la Grosse Dame.

- Allons, Cunégonde (!), toi aussi, tu l'as fait ! avec Miguel, non ? Allez, entre petite !

Et le tableau s'ouvre. Ça alors ! elles m'ont même pas laissée placer un mot ! mais je m'en suis bien sortie ! J'entre dans la salle commune. Je m'apprête à monter les marches. Soudain…

- Hermione.

Je sursaute. Je me retourne brusquement. Harry. Assis dans un fauteuil, il me regarde d'un air qui veut dire "je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué". Oh là !

- Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

- Je te retourne la question, dit-il en haussant un sourcil.

- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, je mens.

Je me retourne.

- Dans la Forêt ?

Je lui fais face encore une fois. C'est pas vrai…

- Chuis allée voir Patmol.

- À minuit ?

- Et alors ? je m'énerve. J'étais fatiguée, avant !

Je me retourne avec la ferme intention de me coucher maintenant, quand sa voix me retient encore une fois.

- Avec Malefoy ?

Piégée. À coup sûr, il m'a vue sortir de la Forêt suivie par Draco. Je ne peux plus lui mentir. Au secours ! Je soupire. Il me sourit gentiment. T'as raison, Draco. Les amis, c'est parfois chiant. Je m'assois en face de lui.

- Jure-moi que tu ne le diras pas à Ron.

- Promis, m'assure-t-il.

En deux mots, je lui explique. Il est sur le cul. Les hommes, c'est vraiment pas possible ! Il me regarde, yeux exorbités, bouche grande ouverte. Je suis mal à l'aise. Il referme la bouche au bout d'un long moment et ses yeux rentrent dans leurs orbites. Il me dit juste :

- C'est ta vie. Mais s'il te fait du mal, je te jure que je ne me retiendrais plus pour le démolir.

Je lui fais un énorme sourire. Harry, c'est vraiment mon frère ! Il me sourit aussi, puis je vais vraiment me coucher. J'enlève ma cape Gryffondor, je me déshabille et je me glisse dans mon lit en sous-vêtements. Je souris et m'endors. Demain, je n'aurais pas sommeil, chuis trop excitée ! Je réveillerai Ginny et elle m'aidera à gagner mon pari !

J'ouvre les yeux d'un seul coup. Le réveil me dit qu'il est six heure et demi. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, pourtant, j'ai pas du tout sommeil ! Je me passerai de café, ce matin…Je me lève d'un bond et me précipite dans la chambre de Ginny. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et secoue le tas de draps. Elle grogne.

- T'ES DINGUE ? hurle-t-elle.

Ça l'a toujours mise de mauvaise humeur quand on la réveille avant sept heure. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai pas le temps pour ça !

- Je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes râlements, dis-je. Ferme-la et écoute.

Elle est surprise par mon ton. Je lui dis tout.

- Ouah ! Draco Malefoy ! Le type le plus sexy de Serpentard !

- Ouaip ma p'tite ! Alors écoute, j'ai besoin de toi !

Je lui explique mon plan en deux mots.

- Aaah ! dit-elle en baillant. C'est pour ça que tu es toujours en sous-vêtements !

- Oui ! je beugle. Alors viens avant que tout le monde ne débarque dans la salle commune, où on pourra parfaitement me voir !

Elle s'habille rapidement et me suis. J'ouvre mon placard. Elle hésite un peu. Finalement, elle me tend un chemisier blanc serré et court, une mini-jupe, et des bottes qui arrivent à mi-mollet. C'est un peu banal, je trouve.

- Tu sais, j'ai des bottes plus grandes !

- Je sais, me répond-elle. Mais là, on a pas le temps de faire tout correctement ! Demain tâche de dormir plus et viens me voir à cinq heure trente dans ma chambre, on va faire de toi la reine !

- J'ai un rendez-vous à minuit avec Draco. Je ne peux pas.

- Annule, me dit-elle. Tu le feras languir, tant pis !

Pas de problème. Elle se regarde.

- J'ai vraiment pris n'importe quels vêtements. Je vais me changer.

- Hep ! je lui barre le passage. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un à qui tu veuilles plaire ? J'ai envie d'attirer les regards.

Elle me sourit.

- Demain, d'accord ? On n'a vraiment pas le temps, là ! Si tu veux plaire, faut le faire correctement ! Demain, cinq heure.

- Tu as avancé ?

- On est deux, faudra plus de temps !

- Quatre heure trente, je dis.

Elle acquiesce sans me poser de question. Je souris, puis on descend. J'ai décidé un truc. Je vais le dire à Cora, elle me comprend. Et demain, on sera trois bombes ! Je grimpe à toute allure les escaliers du dortoir des filles cinq A. Ce dortoir est celui des dormeuses affranchies. Elles dorment toutes, sauf Cora qui est assise sur son lit à bailler.

- Herm ? Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

- Viens.

Je l'attrape par la main.

- Nan, mais attend ! Chuis pas habillée !

Je m'impatiente. Elle enfile un jean et une chemise blanche pas boutonnée en entier. Elle baille. Je l'attrape par la main et je l'entraîne dans un coin tranquille de la salle commune. Je lui explique tout très rapidement.

- Kwa ? demande-t-elle dès que j'ai fini.

Oh putain. Je lui ré-explique en baissant la vitesse d'un cran.

- Mes félicitations, commente-t-elle.

Je suis soulagée. Je lui explique mon plan en onze mots, treize secondes au chrono. Elle sourit.

- Pour une fois, ton plan me plaît. Quatre heure trente dans la chambre de Ginny ?

Je hoche la tête. Se lever avant cinq heure du mat pour se faire belle, quand même faut le faire !

- Ok.

On claque la paume de la main et entrechoque nos poings.

- Les mecs, nous voilà, ricane-t-on.

Ça m'énerve. Des cours, des cours, des cours ! et le soir, ça arrive quand ? Ce midi, je sors avant les autres en faisant un discret clin d'œil à Draco. Il me suit.

- Désolée, franchement, lui dis-je en souriant. J'ai un empêchement, ce soir !

Et je pars. Enfin non. Il me rattrape.

- Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que moi ? me demande-t-il en barrant ma route, sensuel.

- Moi.

Et je pars dans l'autre sens, très fière. Il veut me rattraper encore alors je m'enfuis dans la Grande Salle.

**À**

**Suivre**

…

Bon, après celle-là, j'en fais une, mais ce sera VRAIMENT la dernière. Ça s'éternise, là !

RAR :

Fofolleuh : merci ! moi il me semblait pas super, mais plus j'avance moins j'aime mes chapitres, alors bon…je suis avec toi pour le piano ! j'ai arrêté y a sept ans je supportais plus la prof (c'est toi qui a choisi d'en faire ?)

Serpentis-draco : merci bcp, mais elle va pas tarder à finir…

Dragonia : t'avais totalement raison mdr ! Sirius les pieds dans le plat ! si ct pas mal tant mieux, mci !

Poupoux : tant mieux alors ! merci !!


	14. Chap 14 : mon meilleur ami Ron

Auteur : devinez qui c ! ben c moi ! Kestrel ! kikoo tt le monde !

Disclaimer : mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! où tu l'as mis ?

N/A : je m'excuse parce que c'est vraiment trop nul comme partie et en plus elle est en retard. Je suis partie en live total. Donc si elle est en retard, c'est que non seulement comme je vous l'avais dit elle a été perdue et ce que j'attendais est arrivé de Suisse et ça a mis plus longtemps, et deuxièmement que j'ai un peu arrangé la fin même si c'est toujours nul.

Genre : euh…gros délires de l'auteur pour certains passages…

Note sur l'histoire : en exclu, RON va parler dans cette partie ! on va enfin savoir ce qui se passe dans son cerveau immature ! et je vous le dis : C'EST LA DERNIERE PARTIE !

**Lettres, 14e partie.**

**Chapitre 14 : FIN !**

C'est loooong ! Arg ! Je vois Cora qui remue sur sa chaise. Je gigote. J'ai chaud. J'ai soif. Au secours ! J'en ai marre. Drrrrriiiiiiing ! Je bondis de ma chaise et fourre mes affaires dans mon sac. Je sors de la salle sous le regard étonné de McGonagall. D'habitude, je suis la dernière à sortir et je pose des questions sur le cours. Pas envie. Je grimpe jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Le dernier cours de la journée est toujours le plus long. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Il doit bien rester trois heures ou quatre avant d'aller dormir ! Ginny. Où est sa salle de cours ? Cora m'a déjà rattrapée. Elle a de longues jambes. Si elle voulait, elle pourrait faire de la course de vitesse en championnat, mais elle préfère faire de la magie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, Ginny aujourd'hui ? Histoire de la Magie, non ? j'ouvre la porte de la salle. Tsss. Ça a sonné, ils ne s'en sont pas aperçu. Ils dorment tous, la tête posée sur leur bureau. Et Binns parle dans le vide, comme d'hab. Cora sourit. Elle met ses mains en porte-voix et hurle :

- Ça a sonné !

Les élèves se redressent d'un coup. Ils rangent leurs affaires en trente-trois secondes et quittent la classe accompagnés par le regard indigné de Binns. Ginny nous rejoins rapidement dans le couloir. Le repas est dans environ une heure. On monte dans ma chambre. La penderie est vidée. Je les laisserai pas sortir avant que tout soit rangé, c'est clair. Brr. On gèle tout d'un coup. Comment j'ai pu avoir eu chaud tout à l'heure ? Je ferme la fenêtre. On décide de ce qu'on va porter demain. Les filles ont aussi pris tous leurs beaux vêtements. Ça y est, on a décidé. On descend manger.

Bip bip bip bibiiiiip ! quatre heure trente ! je me lève, prends mes affaires et descend dans la chambre de Ginny. Cora descend les marches. Le réveil de Ginny sonne pile au moment où on entre dans sa chambre. Elle le balance contre le mur et se lève. On descend dans la salle de bain des préfets. Je dis le mot de passe et on entre. Tout y passe : épilation, masque capillaire, masque pour la peau, shampooing vanille, gel douche noix de coco, manucure, etc, etc. Lorsqu'on sort, on est transformées. Ginny est habillée d'un haut noir moulant manches trois quart, une jupe kaki fendue sur le côté et des sandales noires à semelles compensées et ses cheveux sont un peu bouclés. Cora a une chemise blanche déboutonnée en haut qui laisse voir un peu de son soutif-dentelle-noir, un pantacourt noir avec des lacets sur les jambes, les cheveux lâchés –elle n'a jamais voulu y toucher–, et des mules rouges. Quant à moi, j'ai un chemisier blanc déboutonné en bas, une minijupe noire sur un pantalon jean noir et des chaussures noires. On est superbes. On retourne dans la salle commune. Gros silence, tout d'un coup. On a une très légère couche de maquillage et un tout petit changement au niveau de la peau (bronzage pour Ginny et moi, Cora est indienne, et on a toutes la peau superbe, lisse, épilée et hydratée) (chais pas si ça se dit en fait, peau épilée), mais visiblement, ça se remarque. Le silence s'éternise, je trouve (comme ma fic) ! ça nous agace un peu. Cora fait :

- Coucou, oui, c'est nous ! qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Dean s'approche un peu avec Seamus.

- Vous êtes…

Je souris intérieurement.

- Quoi ? demande Ginny en faisant semblant de s'agacer.

Seamus hausse les épaules.

- Sublimes, termine Parvati derrière nous.

Je sens qu'elle va poser des questions du genre : « c'est pour qui ces beautés ? » « pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenu ? » « vous vouliez attirer les regards ? » etc, etc. Évidemment, ça ne loupe pas. Oh, pourquoi, pourquoi Ron sort-il avec elle ? Mon Dieu, c'est pas vrai…mon Dieu, d'abord je crois pas en Dieu. Elle m'énerve celle-là. Je réponds :

- Dans l'ordre : on ne se fait pas belles nécessairement pour quelqu'un, parce que, oui.

Elle me jette un regard froid. Elle, elle a pas oublié la lettre "pour mes parents" c'est clair. Harry et Ron descendent les escaliers. Ron ouvre de grands, grands yeux, et Harry nous sourit. Il a changé, depuis la cinquième année. Il est plus calme et n'est étonné par rien.

- Vous êtes superbes les filles, nous dit-il.

Ginny rougit.

- Merci, répondons-nous.

Harry me fait un discret clin d'œil. Je lui souris en retour. Ron n'a toujours rien dit. Celui-là alors…

- On va déjeuner ? je propose l'air de rien.

- On est partis, dit Ron en continuant de nous lancer des regards interrogateurs.

On sort de la salle commune. Bien évidemment, Parvati nous suit. Arg ! J'ai des envies de meurtres, tout d'un coup, j'me demande pourquoi, tiens ! On traverse les couloirs, je jubile. Sans vouloir nous vanter, Parvati est un torchon, à côté de nous, bien qu'elle soit assez jolie. Ha ! ha ! je jubile et elle enrage ! douce vengeance…J'attends avec impatience le moment où on va entrer dans la Grande Salle. On ouvre la porte et on entre. Comme tout à l'heure, dès qu'on nous remarque, c'est le silence. Mon regard se braque sur la table des Serpentards. Draco nous a vu, il nous regarde, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Je souris. J'examine les réactions des autres. Intéressant…Les Poufsouffles nous regardent avec toute leur discrétion, comme d'hab, les Serdaigles ont les yeux comme des soucoupes, il y en a un qui siffle, les Serpentards sifflent tout ce qu'ils peuvent et hurlent des grossiertés et les Gryffondors murmurent et hurlent. Quelle réaction, pour seulement trois filles ! c'est dingue ça…Fred et George, qui sont là pour la semaine, gueulent :

- OUAIIIIIIS ! SŒURETTE ! LES PLUS BELLES À GRYFFONDOR !

On leur fait un bô sourire et on s'assoit. On se fait aborder de tous les côtés. Les mecs…Arg ! on n'a pas changé ! on a juste d'autres vêtements ! c'est pas que ça me fait pas plaisir, mais c'est lourd, quand même ! Harry fronce les sourcils. On est tout ce qu'il lui reste, il ne veut pas voir quelqu'un nous arracher à lui. Déjà que ça a dû être dur à digérer que je sorte avec Draco…Il remue. Baaaah…Il m'énerve Dean ! Je m'agite. Harry dit d'un ton sec :

- Dean, ce ne sont pas des attractions…bien qu'elles t'attirent. Laisse-les en paix s'te plait.

Dean s'en va. Il sait quand il ne faut pas énerver Harry. D'ailleurs, l'année dernière il a fait un massacre…Pauvre Cho (je lui attribue tous les malheurs, je ne peux pas me la voir, cette grenouille asiatique !)…On attire les mecs comme des mouches. Même Colin Crivey se ramène ! Zack, un septième année, aussi. Mais il dégerpit, comme les autres –au grand regret de Ginny–, quand Harry dit d'un ton glacé en posant ses mains sur celles de Cora et de Ginny :

- Propriété privée. Dégagez !

Cora rit en lui ébourrifant les cheveux pendant que Ron dit à Ginny :

- Il est trop vieux pour toi (Zack) !

Je reporte mon attention sur Harry et Cora.

- Propriété privée…J'aime bien…mais si je peux plus draguer…

Harry lui file un coup de coude. Ils se sourient en riant. Puis, comme d'un commun accord, on reporte tous notre attention sur nos assiettes. Les profs n'ont rien dit. Ça m'étonne un peu, quand même. Je les regarde. Ils bouffent. Visiblement, ils en ont marre de tenter (vainement) d'arrêter nos âneries. Seul Dumbledore me fait un clin d'œil. Je regarde la table des Serpentards. On s'affronte un moment du regard, avec Draco. Il a pigé mon truc (encore heureux ! ça voudrait dire qu'il est con, sinon ! lol). Je lui souris, aguicheuse. Il enrage. Ha ! ha ! On continue à se provoquer du regard. J'ai juré que je gagnerai et je gagnerai ! Je n'ai jamais remarqué que Ron me regardait fixement.

On va en cours. C'est l'euphorie totale. Ce soir, il y a un championnat de Quidditch. J'ai encore une idée. Je dis aux deux autres :

- J'ai une idée.

Et en chœur elles disent :

- Oh mon Dieu…

Comment ça "oh mon Dieu" ??? Et d'abord, je crois pas en Dieu ! oui, je sais, je l'ai déjà dit. N'empêche, c'est quoi c'bordel ?

- Comment ça oh mon Dieu ?!

- Comme ça s'écrit, répond l'autre brune, qui me nargue.

- KOUA ? je hurle.

- Oui, reprend-elle, o-h espace m-o-n espace D-i-e-u.

Ginny ricane. Je les retiens…

- Bah oui, dit Ginny, tes idées, depuis le temps qu'elles ratent, on s'en méfie…

Bon, d'accord ! elles ratent souvent, mais et alors ? Celle-là, elle a marché, d'abord !

- Comment ça ?! Celle-là, elle a pas marché, peut-être ?

- Si, si, s'impatiente Kestrel. Allez, c'est quoi ton idée géniale ?

- On va…

Et je leur chuchote mon idée (bah oui, faut pas que vous entendiez !). Elles approuvent. C'est dingue comme j'ai envie de me faire remarquer aujourd'hui !

…Beuh…j'ai jamais trouvé les cours aussi longs qu'aujourd'hui…c'est pire qu'hier. (C'est pas pour dire, l'auteur, là, mais tu pourrais me rendre un service ! (NA : j'ai envie de parler aujourd'hui)

Auteur : kwa ? kessta encore ?

H : avance un peu les cours !

A : bon, ok…trois coups de plume et un coup de clavier, et un soupçon de machine à écrire !

H : …elle délire…

A : POUF !!!)

Aaaaah ! c'est enfin fini (merci qui ?) ! Je me précipite dans les vestiaires de l'équipe Gryffondor.

Je retrouve les filles dans le dortoir.

---

(narrateur off, moi, quoi)

Harry tournait la tête dans tous les sens, avec Ron à ses côtés, effectuant une brillante imitation de son meilleur ami.

- Elles sont où ? fut la brillante question que posa Ron après avoir tourné la tête dans tous les sens pendant trois quart d'heure, essayant de faire comprendre à la terre entière qu'il avait perdu sa sœur et ses meilleures amies. Harry répondit évidemment (que pourrait-il répondre d'autre, je vous le demande ?) :

- J'en sais rien.

Bon, soyons sérieux une seconde (en admettant que je puisse l'être aujourd'hui). Harry reprit :

- Tant pis, faut qu'on aille jouer. Aller amène-toi.

Et Ron le suivit comme un bon petit ch…euh, Ron le suivit sur le terrain. Le match qui opposait Gryffondor à Serpentard commença. Toujours pas de Ginny, Cora ou Hermione en vue. Harry décola en haussant les épaules et se concentra sur le vif d'or. Mais que se passait-il dans le vestiaire ?

Vestiaire :

Parvati, Lavande et l'autre conne, langue-de-vipère nommée plus rarement Adélie, passait les vestiaires au peigne fin, se baladant partout à l'intérieur en culotte.

- M…m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m…MAIS ! hurla Adélie, un peu longue à la détente.

- Exactement ! beugla Lavande.

- Où sont nos uniformes ? rugit Parvati, résumant parfaitement ce que les deux autres bécasses voulaient dire depuis…depuis tout le temps que l'autre disait : m… m… m… m… m… m… m… m… donc, elles avaient perdu leurs uniformes De POM-POM GIRL !

---

Nous nous habillons rapidement en pom-pom girl. Évidemment, j'avais arrangé les uniformes. J'ai raccourci la jupe et le T-shirt. On dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre. Les couloirs sont déserts. On sort dans le parc. En passant devant les vestiaires, on entend un remue-ménage incroyable (oui, les trois débiles ont décidé de regarder dans le plafond, histoire de voir si y avait pas leurs uniformes). On pouffe et on se précipite sur le terrain. On commence notre numéro en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Tous les joueurs nous regardent, stoppés en pleine action. Harry faillit tomber de son balai. On bouge, on s'excite, on hurle. Draco a freiné pile, à quelques mètres du vif. On l'a empêché de gagner, comme c'est dommage.

- LE VIF, LE VIF, LE VIF !

Les joueurs reprennent leurs esprits dès que Lee Jordan hurle dans son porte-voix :

- La surprise du jour ! ils ont changé de pom-pom girl ! tant mieux ! espérons que ça va motiver ! Les filles, vous êtes superbes !

En chœur, frappées de la même idée, on hurle :

- TOI AUSSI, LEE !

On fait des grimaces en direction du commentateur.

- Je sais, je sais, se vante-t-il.

- JORDAN !

Il reprend le commentaire du match. Draco me lance un regard et repart. On hurle encore pendant un moment, puis on s'arrête pour reprendre notre respiration. À ce moment, le vif d'or vient tourbillonner autour de nous. EEEK ! on va se faire pulvériser (exactement, oui, j'en ai marre de ta gueule) ! Draco et Harry fonce à toute vitesse vers nous. On hurle. Mais pas pour encourager. On fait :

-WAAAAAAAAA … AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Harry et Draco passent à un ou deux millimètre de nos tête, concentrès sur le vif d'or, des pros. C'est la première fois que je vois du Quidditch d'aussi près (ça a faillit être la dernière fois !). Harry tend le bras et attrappe le vif, une seconde avant Draco, dont la main se referme sur celle d'Harry. On recommence une danse endiablée. Lee gueule dans son mégaphone :

- OUAIS ! Harry a attrapé le vif UNE SECONDE avant l'autre c…euh Malefoy ! ON A GAGNÉEUH ! ET UN ET DEUX ET TROIS CENT À ZÉRO ! ON EST ON EST ON EST LES CHAMPIONS !

- Bon, ça va Jordan ! dit McGonagall.

Les joueurs descendent, on les entourent, Serpentards et Gryffondors. On hurle avec les joueurs. Les Serpentards essayent de partir, mais y a toujours un Gryffondor qui les empêchent de partir pour les narguer. Et on danse, et on danse autour des Serpentards. Les Gryffondors sont descendus des gradins et font pareil. Dans la mêlée, personne ne voit que je suis collée à Draco (obsédée !), sauf une personne, mais je ne l'ai jamais su. C'est le gros bordel sur le terrain (et dans ma tête), jusqu'à ce que McGonagall se ramène et nous disperse. On retourne au château, sauf les joueurs qui vont se changer dans les vestiaires. Je me cache (c ça, joue à cache-cache !) derrière les vestiaires de Serpentard. Ils sortent tous, sauf le mien (le tien ?). J'entre. Il est sous la douche (pas de choses obscènes dans ma fic !). Il traîne. Puis il sort, une serviette autour des reins. Il faillit lâcher sa serviette quand il me voit (PAS DE CHOSES OBSCÈNES J'AI DIT !). Je le reluque un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? C'est le vestiaire Serpentard, et celui des mecs en plus.

Je m'assois.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas content de me voir, je ne te croirais pas…dis-je.

Il se rapproche (rooooooooh !).

Je sors, satisfaite (ne vous méprenez pas, c tout public ici !). Après un match de Quidditch il ne se contrôle même pas. Il avait oublié le pari, ce qui fait que j'ai gagné ! hihi, il ne s'en est souvenu qu'après m'avoir embrassée passionément. Il en a presque lâché sa serviette ! Je ne remarque pas que quelqu'un m'a vue. Je rentre au château et après m'être changée, je redescends pour le dîner. Je m'assois dos au mur, entre Ginny et la place réservée à Ron. Il arrive un peu après. On discute, on rigole, on commente le match, mais pas Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, à la fin ? On monte dans la salle commune après avoir bouffé. Bien entendu, Fred et George foutent le bordel, aidés par nou stous, fêtant la victoire de Gryffondor. Ron se tait toujours. Ça m'agaec. On danse on boit on bouffe jusqu'à deux ou trois heures du mat'. Par chance, les cours de dem…ce matin sont annulés. Il n'y a plus personne, à part nous, maintenant. Ron se tait. Il n'a pas dit un seul mot depuis hier on dirait ! ça M'EXASPERE !

- RON ! je hurle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin ? Tu fais la gueule ou quoi ? T'es pas content de la victoire ? Qu'est-ce que t'as, merde ?

Il me regarde. Je vous jure que je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ÇA ! il me dit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Malefoy ?

Silence de Harry, Ginny et Cora. Une fois le choc passé, je nie tout en bloc. C'est la meilleure solution, avec Ron.

- Rien, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? si, de la haine.

- Ne mens pas.

Ben pourquoi pas ? C'est, je crois, de loin la meilleure solution.

---

Comment peut-elle me mentir comme ça ? Moi, son meilleur ami ! Je sais, on s'est disputés et tout et tout, mais quand même ! je l'ai vue ! ses regards à table, ses vêtements, le coup des pom-pom girl, le passage dans les vestiaires de Serpentard…Comment est-il possible que je sois le seul à m'en être aperçu ? oh, mais peut-être que les autres le savent ! voilà, je suis tenu à l'écart ! Harry aurait pu me le dire, je suis son meilleur pote ! mais non ! ils pensent que je suis un crétin jaloux qui piquerait une colère s'ils me le disaient (je m'abstiendrais de dire que c'est le cas) ! J'y crois pas ! Elle me regarde. Je la regarde. Ils nous regardent. Elle inspire, visiblement énervée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises ?!

- La vérité.

C'est trop demander ? Quoi, c'est vrai ! je suis leur ami, ils pourraient me faire confiance (mauvais plan), me le dire !

- Eh bien, dit-elle, la vérité, c'est que je sors avec Draco, voilà !

QUOI ?! comment ?! mais elle n'a pas le droit ! c'est notre ennemi, elle pactise avec l'ennemi, cette co… ! c'est notre opposé, il est à Serpentard, il est arrogant, horrible, cynique, pervers, affreux ! je suis plus beau que lui en plus (mais oui bien sûr…) ! si elle devait sortir avec quelqu'un ce devrait être avec moi ! et d'abord, elle a pas le droit ! comment elle peut nous faire ça ? Et les autres qui ne disent rien !

- COMMENT ?!

- Tu as bien entendu !

- Mais tu n'as pas le droit !

- Ah oui ?! eh bien je le prends, tiens !

- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi !

Ils lèvent tous les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, tous contre Ron ! (ouaiiis lynchage !) Hermione lève les bras.

- Voilà ! je le savais ! tu allais désapprouver ! tu n'acceptes pas que j'aie une relation, mais ça tu vois c'est ma vie privée et j'en fais ce que j'en veux t'as pas ton mot à dire ! tu me prends comme je suis avec qui je suis ou bien tu dégages !

Comment ? non mais ça va pas ? ce serait plutôt à elle de dégager ! elle sort avec MALEFOY !

- Pas du tout ! et comment peux-tu sortir avec un mec comme ça ?

Elle me pointe du doigt et agite son doigt.

- En fait Ron, tu es jaloux ! toujours ! quand je sortais avec Viktor, quand Harry a été désigné champion du tournoi, et maintenant quand je sors avec Draco !

Je suis soufflé. Moi, jaloux ? n'importe quoi !

- Moi jaloux ? non mais tu m'as bien regardé ? Jaloux de Malefoy, manquerait plus que ça !

- Parfaitement ! c'est pas possible pourquoi tu peux pas accepter que je sorte avec quelqu'un ? c'est ma vie ! j'ai horreur de ce mec que tu es, qui crois avoir le droit de tout décider pour les autres ! tu voudrais que la vie se passe comme tu le veux sans faire d'efforts, eh bah désolée c'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! tout ça, on devrait même pas en parler ça te regarde pas !

- SI ! je suis ton meilleur ami, et si tu sors avec quelqu'un, il va traîner avec nous, et je ne veux pas de Malefoy !

- Alors dégage ! et puis jusqu'ici, il était pas vraiment avec nous ! d'abord mon meilleur ami c'est Harry ! lui au moins il est pas jaloux et il fait pas des caca nerveux pour rien ! arrête de crier tu vas réveiller tout le monde !

Harry, Harry, Harry ! toujours Harry ! j'en ai marre ! je crie encore plus fort.

- C'est toi qui crie ! et Harry, pas jaloux ? T'as pas vu la tête qu'il a fait quand tous les mecs sont venus vous draguer ?

Le visage d'Harry se crispe un peu plus. Hermione donne l'impression d'étouffer de rage.

- Lui au moins il a ses raisons. Toi, pas une seule rationnelle ! laisse le en dehors de ça !

Je suis hors de moi. Les mots sortent tout seuls.

- Oui, pauvre Harry ! protégeons le ! laissons-le en dehors ! mais lui aussi il est impliqué ! il sait ! Ginny et Cora aussi ! je suis pas idiot !

- Eh bah tu fais très bien semblant, me fait Hermione d'une voix glacée. Tu vois comment tu réagis ? Après tu t'étonne qu'on ne te dise pas tout ! mais c'est normal, avec toi, la moindre petite chose qui ne te plait pas se change en apocalypse !

- Parce que pour toi sortir avec Malefoy c'est le paradis ?

- Figure toi que oui, c'est cent fois mieux que de te parler !

- Espèce de…

- RON ! hurle Cora. Non mais tu vas la laisser oui ? c'est son problème ! elle s'arrange pour que ça ne nous ennuie pas, pour que tout puisse coller, alors soit un peu tolérant, peut-être qu'il n'est pas comme tu crois !

Et encore tous contre Ron ! Ma tête est sur le point d'exploser (crève ! crève !).

- Bien sûr ! et il nous insulte chaque jour, c'est du pipeau ! il veut profiter d'elle ! ferme la Cora tu sais pas de quoi tu parles !

Elle pince les lèvres. On dirait qu'on a le droit de rien lui dire à elle ! Elle prend sa veste en cuir et l'enfile.

- Excusez moi je vais pulvériser quelques vampires.

Harry la retient par le bras.

- Arrête tu vas en attirer trop, vêtue comme ça…

Elle se retourne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. A part la poussière sur ma veste ça ira.

Il la lâche à contre cœur et elle prend un pieu sur la cheminée avant de partir. Ça arrive souvent que des élèves chassent le vampire, pour se défouler, ou par obligation, du coup on se cache plus et les pieux sont à la disposition de tout le monde. Je me tourne vers Hermione.

- Ecoute tu sors pas avec lui et c'est tout !

- Oh, je vois. Tu estimes avoir le droit, le pouvoir, et l'autorité nécessaire pour m'ordonner ça je présume ? tu t'estimes assez bien pour penser que t'as le droit de dire qui aime qui, c'est ça ? mais te prends pas pour Merlin mon pauvre !

- C'est simple ! tu le laisses tomber ou… c'est lui ou moi ! voilà !

Elle me toise.

- C'est ce que je disais. Tu t'estimes assez pour penser que je vais te choisir automatiquement, oh oui, quelle merveilleuse personne tu es, tout le monde décrocherait la Lune pour toi…va mourir Ron ! c'est pas toi qui décide !

Et elle gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je me tourne vers les autres, interloqué.

- Non mais vous avez vu ? on lui parle plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne nous supplier et…

- Ron…m'interrompt Ginny d'un air dégoûté. Je crois que t'as pas compris ce qu'elle t'a dit. Y a pas de nous. T'es en solo mon vieux ! oh God, j'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être mon frère ! j'en mourrais de honte !

Et elle file rejoindre Hermione.

- Non mais je rêve ! qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes là ?!

- Hey, Ron…t'es mon premier meilleur ami…murmure Harry. Et j'ai pas envie qu'on se fâche. Mais vraiment, ouvre un peu les yeux ! essaye d'être compréhensif ! elle l'aime, c'est bon c'est son droit, on peut lui faire confiance ! c'est Hermione notre meilleure amie, tu te rappelles ? l'intello qui pense toujours à tout. Si t'as des doutes, pense bien qu'elle aussi les a eu et qu'elle y a pensé avant toi, et même à d'autres trucs auxquels t'as pas pensé.

Je le dévisage.

- Toi aussi tu me laisses tomber alors ?

- Mais non ! seulement…

- Ça va j'ai capté ! vous me dégoûtez, tous !

Et je monte à mon tour dans le dortoir. Je ne veux plus jamais les voir !

---

- Tu sais quoi ? dis-je à Draco.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je crois bien que je ne suis plus amie avec Ron.

- Il a appris pour nous c'est ça ?

- Comment t'as deviné ?

- C'est typique de ce débile de réagir mal aux choses qui le contrarient.

Je rigole doucement. La tour d'astronomie, c'est bien comme lieu. Personne n'y vient à part Rusard. Quand il n'est pas occupé au deuxième sous sol avec Peeves comme maintenant. Je me tourne vers Dray.

- Il a dit que c'était lui ou toi.

Il roule des yeux.

- Il ne doute de rien.

- Toi non plus, remarqué-je.

- Si t'es là, c'est que c'est moi que t'as choisi…

- Ouais…souris-je.

Il m'embrasse et me chuchote à l'oreille :

- C'est gentil, merci…

Sa main glisse le long de mes cheveux pour venir sur ma joue puis descend encore et il passe son pouce au coin de mes lèvres. Hm…il pose un ptit bisou trop choupi sur mes lèvres.

- S'il t'emmerde encore, dis le moi, hein ?

- T'irais lui faire mal ?

- Evidemment.

- Alors d'accord !

Il éclate de rire et se lève avant de m'aider à me relever.

- Désolé ma belle…je suis crevé, il est bientôt quatre heure du matin, et j'ai joué un match éreintant…à part le moment où j'ai eu la vision de toi en minijupe bien sûr.

Je lui souris.

- D'accord, vas te coucher…

- Bonne nuit.

- Fais d'beaux rêves !

- Pas de problème, je penserai à toi avant de me coucher !

Il me lance un clin d'œil et se retourne. Il me fait un dernier signe, et il passe la porte sans se retourner. Vous savez quoi ? je vous parie que notre histoire va durer.

**FIN**

…(ça veut dire que l'auteuse se cache les yeux dans le principe "je vous vois pas vous me voyez pas" tellement elle a honte de vous avoir sorti cette partie)

RAR :

Zeeve lelula : Hermione on l'aime hein ?! lol ! merci pour ta review.

Rox2004 : ouais je sais…lui aussi il est nul hein ? désolée. Mais merci d'avoir reviewé quand même.

The.tit.fouine : yo ! pour le pari, non même pas vécu…ça me paraissait naturel. Mais évidemment il finit vite et pas détaillé lui aussi ! ouais ouais les femmes au pouvoir ! les mecs n'ont pas encore trouvé le bouton ON de leur cerveau (auréole). Lol !

Mdr y a des gars qui sont pas très…décidés. Tu me parles comme tu veux, j'ai 14 ans en plus même pas 15 !

Bon courage pour les neuf ans d'études -- mon ordonnance attendra lol. Mais il faudra que tu fasses preuve de solidarité avec les flemmards qui n'ont pas envie de travailler, mais plutôt de boulotter/écrire/potasser des fics.

La crise de Ron…ben la voilà ! il est ressemblant ? en tout cas moi j'la trouve longue (tout comme Ron est long à la détente) même si j'ai abrégé le plus possible…RON N'EST QU'UN DECEREBRE QUI A LE QI D'UN VERACRASSE MORT : AUX CHIOOOOTTES !!!! à bas Ron ! à bas Ron ! j'hallucine, JKR elle va le foutre avec Hermione à tous les coups, alors que ses seules actions d'éclats c'était des caca nerveux !

Lol c'est glamour girl, qui a parlé de review la plus longue en plaisantant !

Et là c pas que tu restes sur ta faim…c'est la fin (roh le jeu de mot naze ! –TA GUEULE (quelle émotion c'est p-e la dernière fois que je le dis dans cette fic !))

Dis moi ta devil's deal…ELLE EST EN ANGLAIS !! bon ça va je suis pas anglophobe mais lire l'anglais…me gave ! mdr, non je lis, mais au bout d'un moment je dois m'arrêter. Donc ça va me prendre loooongtemps ! pour ce qui est des R, ça me fait pas encore peur ;-).

Ben les fics de fruit basket je les trouve…sur c'est le seul endroit où y en a…c dans Anime, y a tous les mangas. Pour l'âge, vois pas pk y en aurait ! les mangas, ma mère lit pas. Mais les HP, oui ! , bz.

Serpentis-draco : merci…mais celui là, bof bof je sais pas s'il valait la peine d'être attendu ac impatience…

The.tit.fouine bis : lol j'ai été un peu surprise quand j'ai vu le 12 après le 13 mais bon, ça a aucune importance ! merci de reviewer les deux !

Pis je vais pas te laisser mourir, t'es ma meilleure revieweuse ! mdr oui Draco, il est bo, il est fort, il est musclé…mais dans le film surtout le un on dirait un farfadet !!! ptdr ! mais bon, Lucius c'est pas mon truc…cet acteur j'le préfère dans la peau du capitaine crochet ! et s'il était en première année dans les fics…ce serait pas drôle !!! on ne bave pas devant les nains.

J'ai pas vu la parodie HP. Je lis pas trop ça. Y z'ont aussi sorti une parodie du SdA, je sais plus comment ça s'appelle…y en a même plusieurs…mais c'est trop exagéré je trouve.

T'as des exams en décembre toi ? o.O moi j'y connais rien au système scolaire, je sais même pas ce qu'il y a après le lycée en fait…mdr !

Bon bin voilà hin…merci bcp bcp bcp encore et tjs. cotcot

Ayuluna : pas de chance ! en plus c'est toujours les tiennes é.è bon heureusement celle là je l'ai eue ! et merci bcp de l'avoir laissée, wala !

Fofolleuh : moi aussi c'était un peu ça…ça me gavait encore encore encore, et après gt trop contente quand je réussissai à faire le truc, mais le rapport ce que je subis/la joie que ça me rapporte était immense…alors j'ai laissé tomber ! désolée pour le dialogue…y a des fois où je m'embrouille avec mes propres idées et je suis plus très claire du coup…bon ben voilà, merci pour ta review ! (arg c'est la dernière fois que je le dis pour cette fic !)


End file.
